Loki what have you done
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Loki has been experimenting again, but this time he started back in 1980. Both Jack and Sam have got the ancient gene. Thor reports "O'Neill is the most advance human on earth"
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Loki, What Have You Done?**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo**

**RATING:**

**SPOILERS:**

**CATEGORY:**

**PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam**

**SUMMARY: Loki has been experimenting again, but this time he started back in 1980. Both Jack and Sam have the Ancient gene. Thor reports: "O'Neill is the most advanced human on Earth." **

**ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive, Fan fiction **

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it. Sam's mother, Charlie and Kawalsky are alive. George Hammond is retired and Jack is promoted to take over Hammond's job at the SGC. Sam is a major when she joins the SGC and Ferretti is on SG1 after Jack is promoted.**

**Thank you Janet for beta reading this story for me :) And to wolfy thank you for so the icon for this story since the program I use to is use is no more.**

In 1953, Loki arrived in Earth orbit. He had been visiting four times a year, staying for three days each visit. He had been searching for the perfect male and female who had the Ancient gene, which he had discovered over one hundred years earlier in a female.

During each visit, he beamed up babies from their cribs and tested them; he had kept records of the ones he had found that had the Ancient gene. On the final day of that visit, he beamed up a three-month baby boy and did his scans and tests. He was amazed with the results.

They showed that his Ancient gene was eighty percent stronger than any other baby previously tested. He put a tracker in the baby then returned him to his crib. Now all Loki needed to do was find a female then he could start doing his tests**. **

Over the next sixteen years, Loki continued his schedule of returning four times a year and testing all the female babies with no luck. Until one day, he beamed up a three-month-old baby girl; when he tested, the results showed that she had the same level of the Ancient gene as the male he had been tracking.

He was pleased with this and put a tracker in her and he gave her a long lasting hormonal injection, which would last for fifteen years. He knew that it would be twelve Earth years before he could proceed further with his plans. When he finished, he beamed the baby back down into her crib. Then he flew back to his home world to wait.

Twelve years later, Loki returned to Earth orbit. He scanned for the female and waited until she was asleep and then beamed up the teenage girl. He had found that her name was Samantha, but she preferred 'Sam'. He had already updated his information about the male: Jonathan.

He scanned Sam and harvested two of her eggs. Then he beamed up Jonathan and was able to obtain a sperm sample from him. Loki combined the sperm and eggs and then beamed them into Sam's uterus. Then he beamed Jonathan back to his bed. He checked on Sam, watching what was happening.

When his experiment worked, he saw that the sperm had fertilized both eggs, and they were dividing and multiplying cells. He activated his time dilation field and put Sam into a modified stasis pod. He monitored her for the next nine months. When necessary, he would turn off the dilation field long enough to beam up food and water then turn it back on again.

He monitored the stasis pod to insure Sam received nutrition and fluids, using a feeding tube, and that bodily waste was removed properly, using a catheter, and the beaming devise took care of feces. He was also closely monitoring the development of the two fetuses he had helped to create.

When the babies were fully developed, he beamed them and the placentas out. He cleaned and removed the umbilical cords from both babies. They were both males. He tested them while the pod was healing Sam.

When the results were promising and Sam was fully healed, he placed trackers into both of the boys. He turned off the time dilation field and beamed Sam back to her bed. She was still asleep and totally unaware that anything had happened.

Then he went to beam the twins to a designated location, however, as he beamed then down, alarms sounded and the boys were beamed somewhere else.

After he fixed the problem, he saw that the twins were still together and that they were beamed inside the Peterson Air Force Base Hospital, in Colorado Springs. There was a problem with the beaming system, and he was not able to retrieve the twins. He knew he had to return to his planet to fix the problem.

Four months later when he returned, he did the same thing again to both Jonathan and Sam. He then decided to beam the child into a different Air Force hospital before leaving.

Seventeen years, later Jack and Sam met for the first time not knowing what had happened to them both over the years. Eighteen months afterward, Jack had the Ancient Repository of Knowledge downloaded and at the same time, Loki returned for one of his regular visits, unaware of what had happened to Jack.

When Jack went to the Asgard home world and they removed the knowledge from him, they showed him around and they even ran some DNA tests while talking to him. When they were doing a scan, they detected a foreign body and were able to beam it out of him since he was lying down on the bed resting.

When they saw it was an Asgard tracking device, they knew that one of their own was aware that Jack had the gene. At that time, they did not know who it was and why they had not shared the information. A few hours later, Jack was returned to Earth, but he had not been told what the Asgard had discovered.

After Jack returned to Earth, there was a meeting of the Asgard Council about their findings, at which they decided to send Thor to Earth and have him put hidden sensors on the moon. If a ship visited, alarms would sound on Thor's ship so he could find who it was and learn what they were doing.

The next time Loki arrived on his regular testing schedule; the sensors on the moon detected his ship and sent a signal to Thor's ship. When Thor received the signal, he jumped into hyperspace to Earth. By the time he got there, the ship was gone but he was able to reset the sensors. His long-range scanners detected an ion trail, but he was unable to find the ship at that time.

Four months later, Thor was heading to Earth since the System Lords wanted to meet and the Asgard council wanted Jack to represent Earth. When he was close to Earth, his sensor alarms sounded. When he reached Earth orbit he saw the ship, and his scanners detected a time dilation device on the ship. He was able to beam it on to his ship and then he beamed over to the other ship. When he got there, he saw both Jack and Sam on the tables; then he turned and saw the Asgard.

"Loki." Loki turned and was shocked to see who was standing on his ship.

"Thor!" Thor walked over and saw what Loki was doing.

"Loki, what have you done?"

"I was hoping that O'Neill and Colonel Carter's children would be the answer to our cloning problems."

"You have been here before."

"Yes, for many years."

"How many children are there from O'Neill and Colonel Carter?"

"Ninety-seven, including the two Colonel Carter is currently carrying."

"How many times have you done this?"

"Seventy-three times."

"How long have you been doing this?"

"I have visited four times per Earth year, for the past 18 years. Colonel Carter was 12 Earth years of age and twin males resulted from the first impregnation. Other pregnancies resulted in single infants or twins, except shortly after her 18th birthday when three eggs were successfully fertilized."

"Beam Colonel Carter and O'Neill to where they were before." Loki walked over to another console and moved two stones then they were gone.

While he was doing that, Thor beamed all the information over to his ship. Then he turned and walked over to Loki.

"You are to return to Othalla and tell the Council what you have done."

"Why are you here?"

"That is none of your concern." Thor beamed himself back to his ship.

He watched as Loki's ship jumped into hyperspace, and then he sent a message to the Council. Next, he checked to see what Loki had done. When he saw all the locator dots all over the country, he started beaming them up one at a time. He checked their DNA and saw that they all carried the Ancient gene and that they were all children of Jack and Sam. He put markers their DNA as he had done to Jack so Loki could not use them for cloning.

When he read what Loki had recorded about Sam also having the gene, he beamed her up and did the same to her. He also confirmed that she was with child, again. Then he returned her to Earth.

Thor was in Earth orbit for the next twelve hours conducting testing of his own while he waited for morning in Colorado Springs. He did some reading for a while, and then he beamed Jack up and talked to him for half an hour before beaming him back down again.

Thor knew that getting the meeting with the System Lords must be completed first. Then he would have to tell both Jack and Sam about what Loki had done to them.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you every one who has read the first chapter. Plus review/alert/favoute list. Here is the next chapter and yes i would love to have your feed back reviews please**

Chapter two

Over the next two days while the System Lords were on Earth, there was one problem after another; in the end, everything worked out for all parties. After the three System Lords had left through the Stargate, everyone was able to relax.

"O'Neill, Colonel Carter, I must speak to you both on another matter."

"Thor, what is it?" Jack asked. Suddenly, they were aboard Thor's ship.

"Woo! I'll never get used to that!" They looked at Thor.

"Thor, what is it?"

"One of the Asgard scientists has been experimenting on both you and Colonel Carter.

"What?" they both said at the same time.

"What sort of experiments, Thor?" Sam asked.

"For many years Loki has been causing you to be, as you call it, pregnant… O'Neill is the father."

"Thor, I would have known if I was pregnant."

"He did it while you both were sleeping. From what I have read, once you became pregnant, he put you into a modified stasis pod where you would not age but the child or children within you would, then he activated a time dilation field. In the bubble, the time passing would be nine Earth months, while on Earth the time would be one second."

"Wow…Thor how many kids are there?"

"Ninety-seven and you are with child now."

"What?" Once again, Thor had stunned them with his information.

"Holly Hannah… Thor, do you think you can find them all?"

Thor moved two stones and the display screen showed a map of the United States, then it showed 97 dots.

"Oh my God." They both were shocked when they saw where the dots were.

"Thor, I see that there are, what, twelve here… that's Colorado Springs and Denver."

"Yes, it is indeed, and there are sixteen of your children there." He zoomed closer so only Colorado Springs was displayed.

"Carter, that's the Academy." Jack pointed to one area. Sam smiled when she saw all sixteen dots there.

"They are following in our footsteps, Sir."

"Cool, I wonder who they are."

Thor walked over to another area and moved three stones then sixteen faces appeared. Jack and Sam looked at them; there were fourteen males and two females. Only six of them had blue eyes and half of them had blond hair.

"Thank you, Thor, for showing them to us," Sam said.

"All we need are names to go with these faces."

"I can do that, Sir, next week while I'm at the Academy."

"Ok."

"O'Neill, Colonel Carter, from what I have read, Loki made them follow in your footsteps."

"How?"

"With this device." He showed a hologram of a device that looked like a helmet.

"How often did Loki use the helmet on our children?"

"Only once, when they were small."

"Ok… Thor, after the children were born, where did Loki put them?"

"The first born were twins and were sent here." They saw a red dot and knew where it was.

"That's Peterson Air Force Base Hospital," Jack said.

"The question is: why there?"

"According to his logs, there was an accident and the first born were beamed down there and not to the local hospital where you lived at the time. Loki learned from you that you wanted to join the Air Force, so he has been sending your children to Air Force hospitals after they were born."

"When was the last time he was here?" Jack asked.

"Four months ago."

"I just can't believe what has happened… I'm a mother!"

"Yeah I know, Sam… but I'm a father and didn't know about it until few minutes ago, either." Sam turned to Jack.

"We're going to have to talk."

"I know."

"O'Neill, Colonel Carter, I shall return as soon as the Council has determined what is to be done with Loki."

"Thank you, Thor," Sam said.

"I must depart."

"We understand. Thank you for telling us about this."

"You are most welcome." Suddenly, in a flash of light, they were back in the briefing room.

"Carter, why don't I drop by your place say… 1900 hours? I'll bring some dinner so we can talk."

"I would like that… Sir."

"Ok well I better go and give the President an update."

"Yes, Sir." Sam walked to the door.

"Sam." She stopped and turned.

"Congratulations on your promotion, you deserve it."

"Thank you, Sir," she said smiling. She walked out the door while Jack walked into his office and called the President.

That evening, Jack arrived with pizzas and sodas. Sam heard his truck pull up outside so she walked to the front door and opened it to see him walking up the steps.

He smiled when he saw her. "Hey."

"Come on in."

Jack walked in then Sam closed the door, and then followed him into the dining room where he put the pizzas and the six pack on the table. He took off his leather jacket and put it over the back of the chair.

Then he sat down just as Sam sat and pulled out two sodas and put them on the table where they both could reach. Jack opened the first pizza box and let Sam serve herself while he opened his canned drink.

"I spoke to the President and he's pleased that things turned out Ok."

"That's good."

"He sent his congratulations on your promotion."

"Thanks for telling me. Did you tell him about what Thor told us?"

"Tomorrow… you and I are flying to Washington so we can tell him and General Ryan in perso, rather than over the phone." Sam looked at him.

"Why not over the phone?" She took a bite of the pizza.

"The lines have been tapped. George told me just after I took over the job; no one else knows except for General Ryan and the President."

"How did they know they were tapped?"

"George picked up on it just after we returned from our third mission, He knew that something was wrong with the line. It was confirmed for him the day the mission to PYX231 was cancelled, because he was called to Washington."

"Yes… he went there to tell the President in person."

"Yep, he got his people onto it saying that there is something wrong with the phone line. George was right, it was tapped by the NID."

"The NID, why?"

"Don't know. The President told them to stop tapping the lines; otherwise, their funding would be cut."

"What happened?"

"They had their funding cut, which they aren't pleased about, so they stopped…, for a while. Then they were at it again, only it turned out to be a group of rogue agents within the NID who been doing it all along."

"Really?"

"Yep, so don't tell anyone. Ok?"

"Sure, I understand. What time are we leaving in the morning?"

"I'll pick you up at 0800."

"Ok, so what should we do…? I mean about our children."

"I've been thinking about that; we could find out their names for one and then we can check to see how they are doing. As for the older ones, we can tell them, but first we need to get approval from the President."

"Ok. Which older ones, the ones who are at the academy?"

"Yes."

"Ok." They both ate and drank in silence for a few minutes until Sam spoke.

"Sir, when we return, I would like to transfer to the labs." He stared at her.

"Why?"

"Well, I am pregnant with twins and we don't know the effect gate travel will have on the baby."

"I understand. Since SG1 isn't due to go off world for a week, it will give us some time to get things sorted out with our kids."

"Yeah."

"So what are you going to do, after all this house is only a two bedroom?"

"Well, I've been thinking about that, I've been searching the web sites for a house and I have found one; it's not far from the Academy."

"Really?"

"Yes, if you like I can show you after dinner."

"Sure, I would like that."

"I've been thinking, I wonder how Mom and Dad are going to react to this news."

"Shocked, I suppose… Sam when I found out about your promotion, I sent a message to the Tok'ra. I was hoping that they would be here for the ceremony."

"Thanks for thinking of me, Sir."

"No worries. What about Mark, any ideas on when you're going to tell him?"

"I really don't know. I guess everything will be one step at a time. What about Sara and Charlie?"

"Good question… why don't we wait until we get the Ok from the President then take things from there?"

"Sounds good to me. What do you think Charlie's reaction is going to be?"

"Shocked, but happy. He always wanted a brother or sister… now he's going to have 97 of them." Sam smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"True, how are you handling all of this?"

"Flabbergasted, but happy… Loki sure knows how to take the fun out of it."

"Yeah."

"Carter… Sam, I would love to be in our twins' lives if you will let me."

"Of course I will let you, Sir."

"Call me 'Jack' when we're alone, please." Sam smiled.

"Ok… Jack, after all you are their father." Jack smiled.

"Good… I want to be there for everything."

"As in?"

"Ultrasounds, birthing classes, everything and if you want a certain food and the mess hall doesn't have it, I'll order it just for you."

"Why, Jack?"

"I was hardly home when Sara was carrying Charlie. I was overseas on a mission when he was born. When I did see him, for the first time, he was two weeks old." Sam put her hand on top of his.

"I understand, Jack; can I ask what happened between you and Sara… the divorce?"

"When I returned state side, after I escaped from being a POW for four months and another month before I was able to return home… I was a mess. I had to see a shrink twice a week. I had bad nightmares; I didn't talk to Sara or to Charlie for two months. When I returned, I was sleeping in the spare bedroom, on the floor. Sara always found me curled up in the corner of the room sleeping or rocking back and forth. One morning she came in and touched me to wake me up… big mistake: I hit her. By the time, I realized where I was and whom I hit, it made me sick… after that she didn't come near me. The doctor I was seeing spoke to Sara, telling her what she should and shouldn't do until I was able to not just talk to her but to hold her again."

"What happened to Sara?"

"Black eye, fractured jaw and three cracked ribs, she was in the hospital for two weeks. Charlie stayed at his grandfather Mike's place. Sara thought it would be best until I got myself sorted out."

"What made you come out of it, start talking again?"

"Charlie… three months after I returned, Sara couldn't handle it any more. She packed her bags and went to stay at her father's. In that time I didn't eat, or drink until I collapsed one day… It was the day my old CO came to visit. He found me on the floor, he called for an ambulance; I had lost over thirty pounds since my return. I was skin and bone. When they weighed me at the hospital, I was eighty-five pounds." Sam was shocked but she let him continue.

"When they contacted Sara, she brought Charlie with her, he was three years old. While the doctor was talking to Sara, he managed to push the door open and walk into my room and over to the bed… He pushed a chair over to the bed and climbed on to it so he could see me. He was shocked when he saw me; he said to me 'Daddy are you dying?'… I spoke for the first time. 'I love you Charlie.' Then I saw tears falling down his cheeks. He said, 'I love you too, Daddy, please don't die'… He got on to my bed and laid down next to me and gave me a hug." Jack could see Sam crying and she could see tears falling down his checks as well.

"Charlie helped you to heal."

"Yes, I held on to him even though I was weak, he gave me the strength to fight… to talk about what happened, he saved me, Sam." He took a deep breath.

"If it wasn't for him coming into the room that day… I wouldn't be here."

"He's your life saver."

"Yes, he is. He means the world to me… Sara and the doctor walked into the room and saw me hugging Charlie. She walked over, pulled Charlie off the bed, and walked out of the room. I called out for him as he called out for me…"

He stood up and walked into the living room; Sam followed him to see he was looking out the window. Sam stood next to him.

"When the doctor heard me calling out Charlie's name and saw me cry, he knew Charlie was the only one who could help heal me so he ran after Sara… He spoke to her and she told him that I wasn't going to see Charlie ever again, and that she was filing for divorce." He took a deep breath and let it out.

"Jack, who was the doctor you were seeing back then?"

"Mackenzie." Sam was amazed.

"What happened after that?"

"I knew where Sara was living, so he called Mike and they talked in person the next day. Mike tried to talk to Sara about letting me see Charlie, she refused and she told him that he was not to take Charlie to the hospital… he did, anyway, two days later while Sara was at work. He saw my reaction when I saw Charlie and held him in my arms… I looked at Mike and said 'thank you'… he told me that we both needed healing and he told me what happened when Charlie and Sara got home from the hospital. After that, he brought Charlie to the hospital every day while Sara was working. I spoke to Charlie about keeping our visits a secret and the reason why; he understood."

"Smart boy, just like his father." Jack smiled.

"That's what Mike said."

"How long were you in hospital?"

"Two months. While I was there, Mackenzie visited in the mornings and we talked. He met Charlie and watched us together. They even brought in pizza once a week in the afternoons for me. We talked; well Charlie did most of the talking about what he did at play center, which made me smile."

"I'll bet it did."

"Yeah. Just before I was released, Sara showed up one morning with the divorce papers and her lawyer. I agreed to the divorce on the condition that I would have Charlie on weekends and holidays… She agreed to the terms and she wanted the house so I let her buy my half. Then I signed the papers. When I was discharged, I stayed with a friend until I could find a place of my own. I bought the house where I am now and have been living in it ever since."

"So that is why in the first six months, General Hammond had us on Earth over the weekends and holidays."

"Yes, now I'm 'the man', I get Reynolds to look after things while I'm with Charlie."

"Good plan."

"Thanks."

"What was Charlie's reaction when the other you told him about the Stargate?"

"He thought it was cool. When I spoke to him he had to sign confidentiality papers, then I did, too, because of his age. I told him what I do is a secret, he understood."

"That's good to know."

"Remember his birthday party last month?"

"Yes, the barbecue at your place with all of Charlie's friends running around and you asked for our help."

"Yes, well, afterward Charlie told me that I'm in love with you."

"Really?"

"Yep, he said he could tell, because every time you show up or walk over to me, my smile gets bigger, and he had been watching us talk, laugh… 'flirt' as he called it." Sam grinned.

"What did you tell him?"

"That we can't be together because of the rules and regs. He said that sucks."

"What he said, is it true… that you love me?" She looked into his eyes.

"Yes… yes I do love you Sam… since I've been in command and watched you and the others go off world without me… I worry about you, but as soon as you return, I'm relieved knowing that you are Ok."

"I know. I could tell as soon as I stepped through the gate, the look on your face, your body language says it all."

"You know me all too well."

"Yes I do… but I would like to get to know Jack O'Neill, not General O'Neill."

"Same here."

"You want to get to know yourself?" she said giggling.

"Funny… I want to get to know you Samantha Carter, not Lieutenant Colonel Carter."

"Good… There's one last thing." She turned to Jack, cupped his face, and then kissed him. They wrapped their arms around each other then they broke the kiss.

"I love you too." He smiled then gave her another kiss.

"You know the pizza is probably cold by now." Sam laughed.

"I don't mind eating cold pizza."

"Oh… Ok."

"Come on, let's go back and finish off the pizza."

"Sure why not."

They talked about themselves, telling stories of when they were young while they finished eating their dinner. They both laughed at the different things that they had done when they were little. After dinner, Sam showed Jack the house she had been wanting. It was a five bedroom, five-bath house with a triple garage, on a one and a half acre lot.

"I like the house Sam, any inside photos?"

"Yep." Sam clicked to the interior shots. Sam showed Jack each of the photos until they were all viewed.

"So what do you think?"

"Nice home, but is it really you?" He looked at her and knew the answer.

"No. It's a nice house, with a good sized back yard."

"Sam, what sort of house would you love to have?"

"Something like what you have only bigger."

"Well how about building one?"

"Building one?"

"Yep, I know a great architect, if you're interested." Sam thought about it and bit her bottom lip, and then she turned to Jack.

"When can you call him?" Jack smiled and pulled out his cell phone and called his friend.

He spoke to him then passed the phone to Sam so she could talk to him as well. While they were talking, Jack walked into the kitchen where he put the kettle on and made them both hot drinks. He made Sam a cup of tea and himself a cup of coffee. When he returned, he passed Sam her cup. She smiled at him and mouthed 'thank you.' She continued talking to the architect for another few more minutes before hang up and passing the phone back to Jack.

"Well sounds like you might be building a house."

"I know, thanks."

"Any time." They sat sipping their drinks.

"Jack, I know that you want to be with me during this pregnancy, what about afterwards?"

"I still want to be with you… helping you raise our children together."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, after all we have got the strongest offspring," he said with a smirk on his face, remembering when Sam had been affected by the Broca virus and tried to seduce him in the locker room a month before his promotion.

"Well I still have that sweet little tank top." Jack coughed after he swallowed his mouth full of coffee.

"Have you now? Sweet." Sam laughed.

She shutdown her computer and they walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, where they talked for the next two hours before Jack left to go home. When they were at the door, he gave her a kiss good night before leaving. Sam watched him leave then she closed the door and locked it before she decided to go to bed herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The next morning, Jack showed up at Sam's half an hour early, which upset Sam since she had just gotten out of the shower when she heard his truck pull up. She put her bathrobe on then walked out to the front door just as Jack knocked.

She opened it to say, "Sir, you're early."

"Well since you hardly have any food here, I brought us breakfast." He lifted up a Burger King bag.

"Thanks, Sir. Come on in." He walked in, closing the door behind him, and then he followed Sam to the kitchen where she poured coffee for them both while Jack sorted out their breakfast.

"Did you get much sleep last night?"

"Yes, you?"

"Yep." Just then, Sam's cell phone rang.

"It's the SGC." Then she answered it.

"Carter."

"Hi, Sam." Her eyes looked at Jack.

"Mom, hi is everything ok?"

"That is what we would like to know. Are you at home?"

"Ah, yes but I'm due to leave at 0800 to go to Peterson… General O'Neill and I are going to Washington, DC."

"We know, Daniel told us… we will meet you there."

"Mom, I wish I could stop to talk."

"We are going with you; we know that Michael and the President want to talk to you. Jack should have spoken to Michael by now." Just then, Jack's cell phone rang. Jack quickly pulled it out of his pocket and walked in to the living room.

"Is Jack there?"

"Yes, Mom, he came to pick me up and he brought breakfast."

"Ah, what was it?"

"Burger King ham and cheese breakfast croissants."

"I haven't been there in years." Sam laughed.

"Well since you and Dad are coming, why don't you to go grab some breakfast from there and we will meet you at Peterson?"

"Sure thing, sweetheart. Do you know why we were called back here?" Sam looked over at Jack.

"Yes, I do Mom. I have a couple of surprises you and Dad are going to love… well one of them anyway."

"Ok see you soon."

"Ok Mom, see you." Then she hung up and put her phone on the counter just as Jack walk back over to her

"That was General Ryan saying your Mom and Dad are coming along with us."

"I know, Mom just told me."

"Ok. We had better eat up and you had better get dressed… Colonel," he said smiling. They ate and drank while they talked. When finished, Sam walked down to her bedroom where she dressed while Jack cleaned up the trash and prepared travel cups.

A few minutes later, they were in Jack's truck heading to Peterson Air Force Base, each tried to guess why Sam's parents were travelling with them. After they stopped next to an SGC SUV, they got out and walked over to the hangar. When they walked inside, they saw Jacob and Jamie talking to a couple of officers. Jacob stopped when he and Jamie sensed naquadah. They turned and smiled.

"Jack, Sam," Jacob said.

"Jacob, hi." Jack shook his hand.

"Jamie, you look beautiful as ever." Jamie laughed as they hugged.

"Jack are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Nope, been there done that," he said smiling.

"Hi Mom, Dad." Sam gave them both a hug.

"How are you, kiddo?"

"I'm good, thanks Dad." Then Jack put his arm around Sam's shoulder.

"General, I suggest you remove your arm from my daughter's shoulder."

"Ok." Then he pretended his sleeve was caught.

"Ah, slight problem." Jamie stepped forward to help; when Jack moved his arm Jamie could see the silver oak leaves. Her eyes widened, and then she looked at Sam then to Jack, then to Sam again.

"Sam, I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, Mom."

"Sam, Jamie?" Jamie turned to Jacob.

"Look at your daughter."

"Jamie, she's standing right there!" He gestured with his arm.

"Jacob take a good look at her." Jacob looked Sam over until Selmac noticed something different.

'_Your daughter has been promoted'_ Jacob looked at Sam's shoulders then smiled.

"Well I'll be damned, no wonder you wanted us here Jack. Sam I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad." Then an Airman walked over and saluted them.

"General O'Neill, your plane is ready, Sir."

"Thank you, Airman, dismissed." They saluted then the Airman walked away.

"Shall we?" They walked outside to the SGC general's plane. Once aboard and seated, and made themselves comfortable.

The plane lifted off a few minutes later; they all talked about what been happening at the SGC and the events of the past few days. When the plane landed at Andrews Air Force Base, they all walked off and got into a waiting limo. Then they were on their way to the White House. When they got there, they were checked and scanned before being escorted to the Oval Office.

When they were invited in, Jack and Sam stood at attention until the President and General Ryan acknowledged them and General Ryan ordered them to stand "at ease." Then the General greeted Jacob and Jamie, and introduced them to the President.

"Please be seated," the President said. They all sat on the two couches.

"General, Colonel, I already know about your children. Thor told me yesterday about what…"

"Loki," Sam said.

"Yes, what Loki did to you both."

"Children, what children?" Jacob asked looking at them.

"Dad, an Asgard, Loki, has been experimenting on General O'Neill and myself for the past… eighteen years."

"What sort of experiments?"

"Loki's been impregnating Sam with my sperm."

"What…?"

"Dad, we just found out, yesterday. What has been happening is that Loki showed up here once every four months. He would beam up both General O'Neill and me. He beamed some of Jack's sperm out of him and into me when the timing was right. He would beam General O'Neill back to Earth, and then put me in a stasis pod and turned on a time dilation field for nine months."

"What… where's the child, when did this start happening?"

"Dad, please."

"Sorry."

"Inside the bubble, the time is nine months; outside it's only one second."

"Wow. I know that the Tok'ra have been trying to design one like that, but they have had no luck," Jamie said.

"Now you know it can be done, Mom… while I was in the pod, I remained the same except for my stomach where… our children grew until fully developed, then Loki beamed them out of me. Afterward, the pod healed me like I had never been pregnant at all."

"What about food, water?" Jacob asked.

"The modified pod was designed to ensure I received all necessary food and water, and it took care of eliminating waste."

"Ok. How old is the oldest child?"

"Twin boys…. Eighteen years old." Jacob and Jamie were shocked with the news.

"There's more," Jack said.

"More?" Jamie said.

"Loki has been showing up here once every four months… you have 97 grandchildren… and Sam is carrying twins now, Thor confirmed it."

"Holy Hannah… where are they?"

"All over the country, one thing that Loki did was put trackers in them… sixteen of them are at the Air Force Academy."

"Do you know their names?"

"Not yet, only their faces… I'm going to determine their names next week."

"And then what?" Jack looked at the President.

"I'm going to be giving the cadets full clearance for the SGC so that General O'Neill and Colonel Carter can tell them what happened."

"Ok, I'm just shocked that's all."

"Join the club… I have to tell Charlie that his wish came true."

"Wish?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah he had a wish for a brother or sister… now he has a lot of them." Jacob nodded.

"General Ryan, I spoke to General O'Neill yesterday about my being transferred off SG1 until after the twins are born."

"I understand Colonel… what are you two going to do?" Jack and Sam looked at each other then to the general.

"I'm going to be there for her and our twins, Sir. We talked about it last night, and she knows that she has my full support, Sir."

"Anything else?"

"Sir, what are you trying to ask us?"

"I've read the report on the virus episode that happened a couple of years ago and George told me a few things about you two."

"Meaning, Sir?"

"'Love', General."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes."

"Sir, what are you suggesting?"

"Well if you two want to start a relationship… Colonel Carter will have to be transferred elsewhere."

"Sir, we need her at the SGC."

"Well, it is going to be hard for you both; I know that you have been close, not as general and colonel…"

"What do you suggest, Sir?"

"Well since you have been transferred off SG1 to the labs, can you handle working there, at the Academy for lectures, and working at Area 51?"

"Who would be my CO, Sir?"

"Me, until after your maternity leave."

"So, for now Carter is at the SGC, until one of her eggheads… I mean 'scientists', needs her at Area 51, Sir?" General Ryan smiled.

"Yes, that is right, General."

"Oh, ok, fine by me."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi every one, i might not be on line for the next few days. My cat kitty was killed this morning. She was run over by a car. It will be a few days before i'll be able to do things once again. But i'll try to post a chapter tomorrow, it will depends on how i'm feeling same as replying back to reviews. I hope you all will under stand if you got pets your selves. Kitty was five years old.**

Chapter five

They talked for the next half hour about other plans and ideas, and then they all left the Oval Office. They went to the Pentagon where they all talked further. While they were there, General Ryan wanted to talk to Jack alone. Jacob and Jamie stepped out and went in search of refreshments.

"General Ryan, since I'm here, permission to check the cadets files, Sir?"

"Granted, Colonel."

"Thank you, Sir."

Sam went to the main computers and searched cadet files for seventeen and eighteen year olds. She was still there an hour later when Jack and General Ryan found her.

"Any luck Carter?"

"Yes sir, I found them all." Sam passed Jack the names of their kids.

"Good work… have you had lunch?" Sam looked at him.

"Thought so. Come on, I'm buying."

"Sir, I'll buy us lunch you already…"

"Ah." He put his hand up.

"Sir, you did buy breakfast and dinner last night."

"Well… that is true… why don't we each buy our own, Ok?"

"Ok… Sir."

"Good. Shall we, after all Colonel you are eating for three now." Sam stood up and picked up her hat.

"General."

"Colonel."

General Ryan watched Jack and Sam walk to the door while they talked. He saw Jack whisper something to Sam and saw her smile at him and he smiled back at her. He watched them until they were through the door and gone, then he returned to work himself.

Jack and Sam went to a café Sam knew in Washington. They sat outside while enjoying their late lunch and continued to share their life stories.

"Now that we know who our kids are, I'll make the phone calls tomorrow and get the ball rolling."

"What can I do in the meantime?"

"Do what you love doing… playing with your doohickeys." Sam smiled.

"And…?"

"And what?"

"SG1, we will have to tell them."

"Good point; we can do that in the morning."

"Good idea."

"Now, baby names."

"No Simpsons!"

"Why not?" Sam looked at him.

"Ok, ok."

They talked for the next half hour then they left to return to Andrews Air Force Base where they were meeting Jacob and Jamie. When the limo stopped and they got out, Sam was not surprised when she saw them with bags in their hands.

"Hey we just arrived," Jamie said,

"Enjoy your shopping?" Sam asked.

"Yes. It has been a while since we last shopped and Anise enjoyed it."

"That's good, Dad. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes, even Selmac enjoyed herself."

"That's good to know, so shall we go?"

A few minutes later, they were airborne. They chatted until the plane landed, then they all headed to Sam's. On the way, Jack and Sam went to a grocery store where Sam could buy everything to restock her fridge and pantry. When they got to Sam's and walked inside with bags in hand, Jacob and Jamie had already made themselves at home. Jack and Sam went directly to the kitchen to put everything away.

"Sam I'll go on home, now. I'll see you in the morning."

"Sure, we have a lot to sort out tomorrow."

"Yeah… a lot of paper work and phone calls." Sam smiled knowing he hated it. They walked into the living room.

"Jacob, Jamie, I'm heading on home, see you guys tomorrow."

"Ok, Jack."

"Bye, Jack," Jamie said.

Then Jack and Sam walked to the front door and Jack opened it before he walked outside then stopped and turned. "Sam when this part of the mess is sorted out, would you like to go out on a date?" Sam flashed him one of those smiles he loved so much.

"I would like that, Jack."

"Sweet." He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"See you on the morning, Jack." Jack smiled.

"Yeasureyabetcha." Making Sam giggle.

Jack walked to his truck with a little bounce in his step. Sam watched him go then she closed the door and walked into her bedroom. She changed clothes then she walked into the kitchen to get dinner started. While that was cooking, she went to the second bedroom where she made up the bed for her parents, then she went back to work on dinner. She checked her machine for messages and finding none, joined her parents in the living room.

The next morning, Sam and her parents travelled together to Cheyenne Mountain; they changed into BDUs, and then walked down to the mess hall for breakfast. They saw Jack, alone, at one of the tables with a stack of files. He was reading one when they sat down with their trays.

"Paperwork, Jack?" He looked up and smiled.

"Files on our kids."

"Ah, anything interesting we should know?"

"They are all smart like their mother," he said smiling.

"Meaning?" Jamie asked. Jack passed her the file he had just finished reading. She and Jacob looked through it together.

"Wow, graduated top of his class at university at sixteen… then two weeks later at seventeen he joined the Air Force."

"Yep, look at the subject for his PhD."

"Astrophysics, with master's degrees in physics, and science engineering," Jacob said.

"Yep. The other four that I have read all have degrees in astrophysics and physics, some of them have also have degrees in biology and are in the top of their classes and all graduated with highest honors."

"Wow. I wonder if the others have the same degrees," Sam stated as she picked up a file, to read it, forgetting her breakfast.

"Who knows?" Jack said.

"This one here… Kate, she has the same as what Dad just read out… even the same age."

"My best guess is that Loki made them very smart; that is why they graduated university at sixteen." Sam closed the file and put it back on the stack. Then she started eating her breakfast - eating and thinking.

"I think I know how we can find the others," Sam said.

"How?"

"Well we know where they all are. What if we find them and see how they are doing. According to Kate's record, she received a scholarship so she could go to university."

"Sam are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Jamie asked.

"Yes Mom, I am. Without telling them… after all, I am their Mom… it's the least I can do."

"Sam, your grandmother would be very proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad."

They all talked for the next half hour while eating breakfast. Then they walked up to the briefing room where they checked the last of the files to see that they were like the others. They had been talking for half an hour when Mark walked into the room.

"Mom, Dad, I didn't know you were here." He walked over and gave them hugs.

"We got here yesterday."

"Ok." He turned to Jack.

"General, I received a message at the second check point that you wanted to see me."

"Yes, you better sit down." Mark sat and looked around the room.

"Mark, one of the Asgard has been… experimenting on me for the past eighteen years."

"What?" he said in shock.

"Mark, we just found out yesterday, from Thor, after he caught the Asgard red handed," Sam said.

"What sort of experiments?" Sam looked at Jack and he gave her a nod.

She opened the sixteen files and placed them where Mark could see their photos; he stood up and leaned over the table reading everything about them. He noticed that they all were very intelligent. He sat and looked at Sam.

"Why are you showing me these files?"

"Because, Mark, these and others are the results of the experiments," Jacob said. Mark looked at them then looked at Sam.

"Sam, if these are right, you would have been….twelve when you gave birth."

"I was Mark." Then the rest of SG1 walked into the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi every one, sorry for not up dating like i use to. As i said in my last chapter 'Author Notes' about my beloved cat Kitty was killed. I decided to post this this chapter for now, i don't know when i'll be posting the next one since it will be a while before things return to some what normal for me and my husband. We both love and miss Kitty very much and i know that we will always miss her. There a photo of kitty on 'jackandsam. net ' web site on chapter five if you want to know what she look like. As for the ones who have review in the last chapter as well personal messages, i'll be replying back to you once this chapter has been posted. Thank you all for you kind under standing and surport since the accident, thank you. Here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

Chapter six

"Morning… Jack you wanted to see us."

"Yeah, close the door and pull up a seat." As they sat, they saw the open files on the table.

"Read these," Jack said waving his hand at the files. They all sat reading for the next few minutes.

"Jack they are almost the same," Daniel said.

"We know."

"Guys what we are going to tell you, no one else can know."

"NID?"

"That is what we are afraid of… Mark, Daniel, Teal'c, Lou these sixteen cadets are… my… our children." They all were stunned including Teal'c.

"Sam that means you were twelve… there's more to this story."

"An Asgard, named Loki, was experimenting on us for over eighteen years." Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"Us?"

"I'm the kids' father… all of them and others," Jack said.

"What?" Mark said in shock.

"Mark, please calm down," Jacob asked.

"Let me explain with what the General and I were told by Thor."

She looked around the room, then she started telling them everything that had happened and how many kids there were up to finding out that she was currently carrying twins. By the time she finished, they were all speechless.

"Wow, that is a large family," Lou said.

"Ya think," Jack said.

"We've been given permission to give these ones full clearance to the SGC and to let them know about how they came to be and who we are."

"When?" Daniel asked

"I have phone calls to make, so it will be tomorrow some time."

"Well, we will support you guys in any way that you need us."

"Thanks Daniel." They all talked for a few minutes, then Lou and Daniel commented on who looked like Jack and who looked like Sam.

"Hey, Jack, at least they all have Sam's brains," Daniel said smiling.

"Very funny."

"What about Charlie?"

"I'll be telling him this weekend."

"Ok. Is there anything else we should know?"

"I've asked to be transferred off SG1 until after my maternity leave."

"We understand, Sam… so what are you two going to do?" Daniel asked.

"First of all is letting these kids know about us and what happened, then after that… that's between Carter and me, any other questions?"

"Are they coming here?"

"Yes, tomorrow if all goes well. We got the go-ahead from the President," Sam said.

"Any other questions?" Jack asked he look around the room.

"Good you're all dismissed and remember, no one else can know about this."

"Yes, Sir," they all said, and then they all stood and walked out of the room leaving Jack, Jacob and Jamie there.

"Jack, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I will be… I better go start making phone calls; talk to you guys later." He stood up and walked into his office.

"I feel sorry for Jack and Sam," Jamie said.

"Same here… now they have a chance to be together."

"I know and our grandchildren…. Now that's a big shock!"

"Well we sure made history."

"Funny, come on let's go give Daniel a hand with his translations."

"Sure." Stood and looked through the window at Jack before walking out of the room.

It was a busy day for every one; Jack was ready to talk to General Kerrigan at the Academy about the sixteen cadets. After everything was organized, Jack had briefings and memos to read for the rest of the day. Just before he left, he spoke to Walter about getting forms prepared for the morning and gave him other instructions, before he left to go to the locker rooms to change and head home.

Sam worked all day in her lab, except when Jamie pulled her away for lunch. Mark's team, SG4 went off world that afternoon for an overnight mission.

The next morning Jack and Sam were in his office sitting down looking at each other.

"Sam, everything is going to be fine."

"I hope so… I didn't sleep too well last night."

"Same here… you could have called."

"Sorry."

"It's Ok, we'll get through this together."

"I hope so, Jack." There was a knock on the door.

"Come." The door opened and Walter stepped into the room.

"Yes, Sergeant?"

"The sixteen cadets have arrived, Sir."

"Thank you, you know what to do."

"Yes, Sir." He walked out and closed the door behind him.

"I wonder if any of them have my sense of humor."

"Jack."

"What… did I say that out loud?"

"Yes."

"Oh, sorry."

"You will never change." She shook her head.

"But you love me still," he said grinning, making her smile.

"Yes, I do."

"Sweet." Sam giggled.

"Hey, what have I told you? ' No giggling'." He waggled his finger at her, which made her giggle even more.

"Oy, I hope none of your kids… well, **our** daughters don't have your giggling!"

"And why not?" she said with a smirk.

"'Cause it's a rule, in my book." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Well you will have to get used to it."

"Gee thanks… I wonder if any of them love watching the Simpson or the Wizard of Oz." Sam looked at him and shook her head.

"Well, it's just a thought."

"I know." They looked at each other for a moment.

"I wonder which ones like red Jell-O," he said.

"There's more than red Jell-O, Jack… there's blue."

"Red's better."

"No blue is."

"No red is."

"No blue is, because I know."

"No red is."

"Well then if red is the best, why is there more blue Jell-O served than red at lunch time?"

"Because the kitchen staff has to double the batch."

"Nope because I know, for a fact, that there is the same amount of Jell-O served every day," she said smiling. Jack leaned forward on his desk.

"Who told you?"

"The kitchen staff," she said smiling knowing she had him.

"Damn… you're good."

"Well thank you."

"One day I'm going to make sure there is no blue Jell-O made." Sam eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare." He sat back with a grin on his face.

"Well then the next time you go off world…" She knew two could play this game and she knew his weak spots.

"Yes?"

"Janet's needles," she said smiling.

"Ouch… you wouldn't!"

"Well then." Her smile got even bigger.

"You are so mean."

"Sometimes."

Then they heard voices; they looked out the window to see the sixteen cadets walking into the briefing room. Walter looked into Jack's office; Jack gave the Sergeant a nod before he walked out of the room. Sam and Jack turned and looked at each other.

"Shall we?" Sam took a deep breath.

"Let's do this." They stood, Jack picked up pens and files, and then they walked to the door, opened it, and walked out into the briefing room.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I know it been over a week since my last up date. I'm still going through a ruff time since kitty died. I've decided to post this chapter for now. Plus i might not be on line much over the next eight, nine days since i'm involve with the Patea boat club fishing competition again this year as one of two weight masters. When i get a chance i'll reply back to your reviews if i got time before i go or tomorrow morning. thank you every one for your paicents in up date of this story. thank you and enjoy this chapter. And yes i know you hate me leaving cliff hangers. Enjoy this chapter**

Chapter 07

The cadets all stood. "At ease and be seated." they all sat down while looking at Jack and Sam

"Ok. I'm General Jack O'Neill, commander of this base and this is Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter. She is the Lead Scientist of Research and Development, in the Technology department. You're all wondering why you are all here this morning, right?"

"Yes, Sir," they all said.

"We are going to let you all in on a secret, but first, you will need to sign these before we go any further." He passed a file, with a pen on top, to each cadet. They opened them and read. One of them raised his hand.

"Yes Cadet?" Jack asked.

"Whatever you're going to tell us, is it something big?"

"Oh yes, it's big, it's huge." He waved his arms around.

Sam watched them sign the papers then close the files. Sam checked to see if they had all signed, as she went along to pick up the files and pens. She walked to the door and passed them to Walter. She returned to stand next to Jack, who had sat at the head of the table.

"What I'm going to tell you is true, and it is not a joke. When I finish, you can ask questions, ok?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good." Sam spent the next hour and a half telling them all about the Stargate, the Goa'uld, and the Tok'ra, everything to do with the SGC. While she was talking, Jack was looking at each of them; he still could not believe that they were his sons and daughters. When Sam finished telling them, they all displayed various signs of shock and disbelief.

"Any questions?"

"Colonel, why are you telling us all of this?"

"We have our reasons. To start: I'm going to ask you all a personnel question." She looked around the room.

"How many of you know that you were adopted? Raise your hands." They all raised their hands and looked around to see the others also had their hands raised.

"Ok you can put them down now." Sam took a deep breath.

"The reason I asked is because the General and I know who your biological parents are… they work here at the SGC." They looked at each other in shock then they turned to look at Sam once again.

"Who are our parents?"

"You're looking at them," Jack said. They all were stunned.

"General… you and Colonel Carter?"

"Yes. You are all brothers and sisters, and I know you want to know… Carter?"

Sam took a deep breath and told them all about Loki and what he had started doing eighteen years earlier and had continued doing until he had been caught a few days before. By the time she finished they were all speechless.

"If you want proof, we can do DNA testing right here on the base, but Thor has already done it while you were sleeping. You are our children."

"This is unbelievable… Will our DNA help these Asgard?"

"We don't know." Suddenly, there was a bright light, which made all the cadets jump, then their eyes widened in awe.

"Thor, buddy, is everything ok?"

"Yes, it is O'Neill."

"Cadets, this is Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet," Sam said.

"Greetings."

"Ah, hello."

"So Thor, how did it go with the Council?"

"Loki has been banned from conducting any experiments for a very long time; also, he is not aware that he has been implanted with an Asgard tracking chip."

"Good, so is there anything else we need to know?"

"Yes. I have read everything in Loki's logs. Your children's DNA will not work with ours."

"I see, I am so sorry to hear that, Thor," Sam said.

"We will still keep looking until we have found what we need."

"Ok, if you need us for anything else, let us know."

"I will. I must depart."

"Drop by any time." He was gone again in a flash. Jack and Sam looked at their children who looked at them.

"Any questions?" Jack asked.

Sam sat next to Jack as they answered all their children's questions over the next hour, until Jack looked at his watch.

"Ok kids, since it's lunch time, follow us down to the mess hall and after lunch, Carter will give you guys the grand tour of this place." They all stood and followed Jack and Sam to the mess hall.

On the way, they stopped off at the locker rooms where they all walked in and relieved themselves. While the women were together, one of them asked Sam, "Colonel, what can you tell us about your family?" Sam smiled.

"I'll tell you all at lunchtime with the guys."

"Ok." They walked out and down to the mess hall where the guys were. They all got some food, walked over to the tables, and put their trays down.

"Hey, help me put these tables together," Jack said. A few of the male cadets moved to help Jack, then they all sat at the connected tables.

"Since you are all here and want to know about our families… General, want to go first?"

"Sure there's not much. I'm an only child, both parents died when I was a teenager. I joined the Air Force when I was eighteen; got married when I was thirty; have a son, Charlie; divorced eight years ago. I retired five years ago, after a mission; then I was reactivated three and half years ago. I was promoted three years ago and have been here ever since."

"General, do you see Charlie often?"

"On weekends and holidays, he knows about the SGC, that's another story."

"How old is Charlie?"

"He turns fifteen next month."

"What do you do in your spare time, Sir?"

"What spare time?" he said with a smirk.

"Just kidding… I love to look at the stars; I have a telescope on the roof of my house."

"I have a telescope too, Sir."

"Same here," another one said.

"Cool. How about one night we all go stargazing." They all smiled.

"What are your favorite TV shows and movies?" Sam asked.

"The Simpsons."

"MacGyver."

"Knight Rider."

"Wizard of Oz."

"Weird Science." They each named one movie or TV program that was favored by Sam or Jack.

"What about you, General, Colonel?"

"The Simpson's and Wizard of Oz," Jack said.

"MacGyver," Sam said.

"Wow, we sure have the same tastes. What about music?"

"Classical."

"Sixties to eighties rock hits." Jack looked at them.

"What… don't tell me you guys like that as well?"

"Yes, Sir."

"What about sports?" Sam asked.

"Baseball."

"Ice hockey," they all said.

"Wow, Charlie loves baseball."

"Colonel, what about your family?"

"Well I have an older brother, Mark. He's an Air Force colonel, stationed here. He's married with two kids, one of each. My parents are alive but they live on another planet… they are with the Tok'ra."

"What made them decide to become Tok'ra?"

"Dad had cancer. He blended with a Tok'ra named Selmac… Mom was with him when the blending took place… there was a Goa'uld spy on their base, he killed a Tok'ra host when he was caught. My mother was talking to the Tok'ra when they were attacked. The host died but the symbiote lived so Mom offered to become the new host."

"What's the symbiote's name?"

"Anise." Just then the doors opened; they all turned to see Jacob, Jamie and SG1 walking into the room. They walked over to get their lunch then joined the group.

"Jack, Sam, how did it go?"

"Why don't you ask them, but first… Major Lou Ferretti, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, these are our children."

"Hi," Daniel said.

"Hi," they all responded.

"Kids, these two here are your grandparents, retired Major General Jacob Carter and his lovely wife Jamie."

"Jack." Jacob gave him a hard look. Jack just grinned.

"Yes… Dad?"

"Jacob, you know what Jack is like and Jack,"

"Yes Mom?" he asked smiling.

"Stop teasing him."

"Hey I can't help it." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't temp him Jack."

"I know, Daniel." They all talked and the cadets asked more questions while eating their lunch.

After lunch, Sam showed the cadets around while she answered their questions. When they walked into the gate room, the cadets were amazed to see the gate for the first time.

"Wow it's huge," one of them said.

"What is it like going through the gate?"

"Amazing. One day you might be able to go off world, but one piece of advice, don't eat a large meal beforehand, otherwise you might lose it soon as you get to the other side."

"Did that happen to you, Colonel?"

"Almost; after… your father pushed me through the gate the day after we met," she said smiling. As she spoke, the gate started spinning.

"Follow me." They followed Sam up to the control room where they saw Sam sit down and watched her type something into the computer. They all saw the wormhole form then the iris closed.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hi every one...I'm Back... I know it been about two weeks since my last up date. Things have been very busy for me. I finish an eight day fishing compertition as being a weight master during that time. I live in a small country town on the west coast of New Zealand. There was 48 boats and 195 people enter into the fishing comptition. with each person over the eight days bringing in beteeen two to six fish/cray fish to be weigh. Not all boats went out at onces. But i'm please it over for the year and now i got alot of catching up to do, one of them is this story. It been a month now since kitty my cat was killed and yes i still miss her. :'( Here is the next chapter, if need be you can reread chapter seven again to refresh your memory.**

Chapter 08

"Getting IDC, it's SG4, Colonel."

"Open the iris." The iris opened just as Jack arrived.

"Who is it?"

"SG4, Sir."

"Ok, come on kids, let's go introduce you to your Uncle Mark."

Jack walked down the steps and they followed him into the gate room just as SG4 returned, then the gate shut down. SG4 walked down the ramp and then stopped.

"How was your trip, Colonel?"

"The usual, Sir."

"Good. We will debrief in two hours. Dismissed, except for you, Colonel." The rest of the team walked out of the gate room just as Sam entered.

"Hi Mark, find anything interesting?"

"Not much, just ruins but Daniel's going to be busy."

"Not another rock." Mark and Sam smiled.

"Yes, Sir. It's from the Ancients."

"So, no space guns."

"No, Sir."

"Damn… anyway, Colonel Mark Carter, these are some of your nieces and nephews." Mark looked at them.

"Hi. I guess all of this is a shock to you all."

"Yes, Sir."

"I know the feeling. Would you like to know what we do when we return from off world?"

"Yes, Sir." He looked at Jack, then to Sam for permission.

"Go on, Mark."

"Thanks, Sam, come on follow me." They followed Mark out of the gate room where they started asking him questions.

"Jack, what do you think of a barbecue this weekend at your place? Invite them around so they can get to know us while off base."

"I would like that… why don't you go and talk to them?"

"Sure." They walked out of the gate room and went their separate ways. Sam walked down to the Infirmary and entered to see the cadets asking the staff their questions about Jack and Sam.

"Colonel Carter." The cadets turned.

"Cadets, follow me, please." They followed Sam to her lab where she closed the door. She walked around to her seat and looked at them all. "Did we do something wrong, Colonel?

"It's my fault… from now on please don't ask any of the personnel any questions about the General and myself."

"Why, Colonel?"

"If the NID gets wind of this and you asking questions about your Dad and me, and they find out that you are our children… they will use that not just against us, but against the SGC."

"What are you saying?"

"The NID are after one thing and one thing only… weapons."

"To protect Earth?"

"Could be or to take over the SGC… we came close to being closed a couple of years ago… Senator Kinsey wanted to shut down the program… SG1 and your father disobeyed an order; we went through the gate to stop the attack on Earth."

"How did you know about the attack?"

"Daniel came across a mirror which transported him to an alternate reality; while he was there… the SGC was under attack by the Goa'uld, he returned to tell us what had happened… We went through the gate and managed to stop the attack on Earth, we almost died cause of it, but we all lived and the Stargate program is still running and we received medals for what we did."

"So you and the General are heroes?" Sam smiled.

"We try not to think about it."

"So who can we ask about you and the General?"

"Only the ones who know that you are our children, Ok?" She looked at them and they all nodded.

"Good, are there any questions you would like to ask me?"

"Colonel Carter… your brother was telling us about your first meeting with the General. He said you challenged him to arm wrestle in the briefing room." Sam smiled.

"Yes I did… you see, he told me, in front of all the other officers, that he likes women but has a problem with scientists."

"Why's that?"

"Because he can't understand half of the things we… I, say unless I explain it so he can understand… he likes to act dumb… some of the time."

"Ah, does he know what degrees we have?"

"Yes and he calls the civilian scientists egg heads…. You will have to ask him about that one sometime."

"Colonel, what was your reaction when you found out about us?"

"Shock… anger with what Loki did, not just to the General and me, but to you and your other brothers and sisters. The General said to me that Loki 'took all the fun out of it'."

"Meaning sex?"

"Yes… how are you all feeling, besides shock, with this news?"

"This is something I'll have to get used to… When my… parents told me and my brother that we were adopted, we were shocked but they did tell us that we are twins… we were eight years old when they told us. They said that they don't know who our birth parents were, but they showed us a newspaper clipping about where we were found and the police had no leads on who our mother was."

"Well now you know what happened."

"What if someone comes up to us and asks us questions about why we are here?"

"Tell them it is classified, and if that does happen, get their name and, if possible, licence plate number of their car and then call us here. General O'Neill will make sure there is a secure line to his office and my lab. If you can't get in contact with us, we will give you other numbers as back up, Ok?" They all nodded.

"Good. Now there is one question: what is your favourite Jell-O?"

Sam spent the next ten minutes talking to them, while she wrote phone numbers down and passed them to each of the cadets. She showed them around other areas until they all heard "Colonel Carter to the control room, Colonel Carter to the control room," over the PA system. They followed Sam into the control room where they all watched and listened to what the sergeant was telling Sam. She sat down at the computer and started typing away.

When she finished few minutes later, "There you go Sergeant; you shouldn't have any problems now."

"Thanks, Colonel." Sam turned and stood.

"Colonel, did you design this yourself?"

"Yes I did, all of this and the MALP and 'FRED'." Sam looked at her watch.

"Come on, your van will be here soon to pick up you kids." They walked to the elevator and headed to the surface.

When they got there and were waiting for the van to arrive, "Oh another thing to remember, if a black SUV is following you and you can't contact us, text and leave a message. Say 'black bug and the number.' We will know how to respond."

"Do you think that this NID might come after us?"

"I don't know, but one thing we do as a team is watch each other's six, so if one of you is missing and others haven't seen you, call it in."

"Like if we don't show up to class?"

"Yes, unless you tell one of the others where you will be. And if the NID do get one of you, you make up a reason why you have to tell one of the others, that you can't make it to class. If the NID are close by, give each other a signal so whoever you tell will understand and will contact us right away."

"We can protect ourselves."

"I know you all can, but they will do anything, just remember that, Ok?" They all nodded.

"Good." They saw the van heading towards them.

"Oh, there's also the General's address. He's invited you all to a barbecue this Saturday, if you can make it, so you can get to know us better as Jack and Sam, not General and Colonel. You will also get a chance to meet Charlie."

"Can we bring anything?"

"Sure, talk among your selves, Ok? Dinner will be at six. I'll be with the General all day. Charlie has a baseball game this Saturday morning here in Colorado Springs." The van turned and stopped next to them.

"If you need to talk, you know where I am during the day."

"Thanks, Colonel."

Sam watched the van drive away until she couldn't see it any more, then she walked back into the mountain and down to Jack's office. When she walked in, she closed the door.

"Hey. Where are the kids?"

"They're returning to the Academy."

"Are you ok?"

"I will be. I think it will take us, and them, time to get used to all of this."

"I know. While you were top side with them, your parents were called back to the Tok'ra."

"Ok. I've been thinking about our other children, Jack."

"Oh?" Sam sat down and looked at him.

"I was thinking about the device that Loki used on them all to make them want to join the Air Force, to follow in our footsteps."

"Yes?"

"Well, what if we can get Thor to, well, make them dream about us? You know, like a connection about us as parents and there would be nothing to do with the Air Force, just Jack and Sam. So when they do get to meet us years… months later, they know who we are."

"Are you sure Sam?"

"Well, it's up to you too."

"I need to think about it."

"Ok, if you agree, you call Thor."

"Sure, so what are you going to do now?"

"Do some work for a while." Jack nodded. He watched Sam stand and walk out of his office then he returned to work himself.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hi ya all. Here is the next chapter, sorry for not posting yesterday. I recived some bad news... My brother dog Rossi died during the night. He took Rossi to the vets the day before when she wasn't getting up like she was tired and wasn't eating or drinking. The vets were puzzled since the day before she was fine. My brother called the vets yesterday morning to let them know that she died. So hopefully the blood samples that the vets took will able to find out the cause of healthy eight year old dog to died under twenty four hours just incase another dog end up with the same symptoms. It was just last month when Kitty my cat was killed and now with my brother dog died after a short illness. It a lot to take in, in a short period of time for my family**

Chapter 09

Over the next two days, Jack and Sam kept busy. Jack decided to send a message to Thor but was unsure how long he would have to wait for a response. On Friday afternoon, Jack pulled up outside his old home in Denver. He got out and walked up to the front door just as it opened.

"Dad."

"Hey, Sport. Ready to go?" Jack asked smiling.

"Yep." Charlie lifted his bag, walked out, closed the door and locked it.

"Where's your mom?"

"Working late again."

"How late?" They both stopped and Charlie looked at him.

"She gets home about eight, nine o'clock at night."

"Why is that and is she always leaving you alone?"

"Dad, I'm almost fifteen years old." Jack put his hands on Charlie shoulders.

"I know, I just worry about you."

"I know." They hugged for a minute then pulled apart.

"Come on. We have a lot to talk about." They reached Jack's truck and got in, then they were on their way to Colorado Springs.

"Is everything ok at work?"

"Yes but there is something you should know about… I only found out on Monday… I'm sorry about last weekend, it was important."

"Why? What happened?"

"Three System Lords wanted a chit chat. Thor was there."

"The Asgard, Thor?"

"Yep, well anyway, one of the Goa'uld tried to kill another and tried to frame Teal'c. After that happened, we sent a message to the Tok'ra about what the three were up to. We found out that one of them had been experimenting… again."

"Nirrti?"

"Yep. Well I put on my poker face and called her bluff in front of the other Goa'uld. She showed her true colors. While I was doing that, Sam healed the wounded System Lord and Teal'c. We got what we wanted and the System Lords well I don't know what they are going to do with Nirrti, but I don't care."

"Good. What about Thor?"

"We are under the Asgard protected planet treaty so if any Goa'uld tries to attack Earth, the Asgard will attack them."

"Cool."

"So that is why I couldn't make it last weekend."

"I understand, Dad. You were trying to protect Earth."

"Yep."

"So what happened on Monday?"

"I found out that an Asgard scientist has been experimenting and I was half of the experiment."

"Half, who was the other person or persons?"

"Sam."

"What happened?"

"For the past eighteen years, without Sam's and my knowledge, the Asgard, Loki, has been getting Sam pregnant with my sperm."

"What?" Charlie was shocked.

"But wouldn't Sam have known she was pregnant?"

"Nope." Jack told Charlie what Thor had told him. By the time they reached Jack's home, he had finished the story. After he turned off the truck motor, he turned to look at his son.

"Dad, how many children are there?"

"Ninety-seven… and Sam's carrying twins right now."

"Oh wow, how old are they?"

"The oldest is eighteen."

"Wow… Loki sure has been busy." Jack smiled.

"Funny. Come on, let's get inside." Charlie got his back pack and followed Jack into the house.

He walked down to his room to put his bag on the bed then returned into the living room. After he stopped in the kitchen to get a soda, he sat down next to Jack where they talked for the next two hours about what had been happening. When they heard a car pull up outside, Jack went to see who it was.

"Who is it, Dad?"

"Sam." He opened the door and smiled.

"Hey, is everything Ok?"

"Yes. Have you told Charlie?"

"Yep. Mmm, pizza!"

"Of course." Sam walked in and into the living room with two boxes of pizza.

"Hi Charlie."

"Hi Sam." She put the pizza down before she sat, while Jack went and got more drinks.

"How's school?"

"Ok… Sam can you help me with my science homework?"

"Sure. So, what do you think about what happened?"

"Well, I told Dad, years ago, I wouldn't mind a brother or sister… now I got 97 of them," he said smiling.

"So you're not upset then?"

"No. I think it's cool, but this Loki took all the fun out of it." Sam laughed just as Jack returned.

"That's what your dad said… thanks," when Jack passed Sam a diet soda.

"I know that they might be showing up tomorrow night, but what if they don't?"

Jack sat down on the other side of the coffee table looking at his son and the woman he loved talking like mother and son.

"Well then there will be plenty of food for the next few days."

They talked while enjoying eating pizza. When they finished, Jack looked at Sam when he stood.

"I'll take care of the boxes Sam while you give Charlie your good news." He gathered up the empty boxes and beverage containers.

"What news?"

"You know when I started the speech when Thor beamed me away."

"Oh that news." He walked out into the kitchen.

"What news Sam?"

"I've been promoted." His eyes widened then he gave her tight hug.

"It's about time Dad promoted you." Sam laughed, and then he pulled back.

"Well, it was up to the Chief of Staff."

"I know… lieutenant colonel… you know Dad didn't reach that until he was thirty five." Sam laughed.

"I heard that," Jack said when he walked into the room.

"Well it true, Dad," he said smiling.

"Gee thanks!" He sat down again.

"I spoke to your friend, Alex, this afternoon."

"Oh, so what did he have to say?"

"He'd done up a rough plan of the house. He said I could drop by Monday morning. I told him that I would have to talk to you."

"Go for it, take the morning off."

"All I need…"

"Ah," He put his hand up.

"Sam, you need to find land for the house."

"Ok… Sir," she said smiling.

"What have I told you about that?" She started giggling.

"Hey, no giggling in my house!" They talked for the next two hours before Sam left to go home for the night.

The next morning, Jack and Charlie drove to Sam's place to take her to breakfast. They went to McDonalds and then drove to the baseball park where Charlie's team was scheduled to play. When they got there, Charlie ran over to his coach and team while Jack and Sam found seats in the stands with some of the other parents.

"Sam, after the game, want to help me with the shopping?"

"Sure," she said smiling.

"Good, because I need all the help I can get."

"What about the others?"

"You remember what happened last year when they helped?" Sam laughed.

"I remember, you had enough food for two months."

"Don't remind me."

"Don't worry, I'll help."

"Thanks, I can always trust you." He held onto her hand.

"Yes, you can." They turned when they heard two vans pull up. It was the Colorado Springs team arriving, just as Teal'c, Daniel, Cassie and Lou Ferretti showed up.

"Hi guys, sorry we were late."

"Well you weren't the only ones." Cassie walked over and gave them a hug then she sat down next to Sam.

"How's school, Cassie?"

"Good. Daniel told me about last weekend, I'm glad I wasn't on the base. And congratulations on your promotion, Mom told me. It's about time."

"Jack, Sam." They turned to Daniel who was looking over at the parking lot.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Oh, my God," Sam said. She turned to Jack. He stood and walked over to the group who had just arrived.

"Hi guys."

"General." They stood at attention.

"Relax kids. You're not on base any more… How did you know about the game?"

"Colonel Carter told us, Sir."

"Ah, come on… Oh and, for today, it's 'Jack', I want you all to get used to calling me that… I know it's going to take a while for us to get to know one another and for you to get used to me not just as a general… but also as your father, Ok?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Ah, what did I just say?"

"Yes… Jack." Jack smiled

"Good. Come on. The game is just about to start."

"Which one is Charlie?" Jack turned and saw Charlie wave to him. He waved in return then turned to the group.

"The one who just waved at me. Come on, this way."

They walked over and sat around Jack, Sam and the others. Sam smiled at them then she turned when she saw the game was starting. During the game, the cadets watched Jack and Sam, seeing how they flirted with each other, yelling and cheering for Charlie like the others were until the game ended. They all stood when Charlie ran over to Jack.

"Well done, Charlie. I'm proud of you!"

"Thanks, Dad… Hi, Cassie."

"Hi, Charlie, good game."

"Thanks. Hi, guys."

"Good game."

"Thanks."

"Charlie, why don't you go with the guys? Sam's going to give me a hand getting the food and drinks."

"Jack, why don't we help you?"

"No thanks, Daniel. Not after what happened last year." Cassie and Sam giggled.

"Hey, no giggling." Cassie stuck her tongue out and ran to Daniel's car. He shook his head at her.

"She is in trouble."

"Jack." Sam looked at him.

"Sam." He turned to the others.

"Why don't you guys head on to the house? We will meet you there."

"We brought some food and drinks with us."

"What sort of drinks?"

"Regular and diet soda."

"Ok. Charlie knows where everything is and he's looking forward to meeting you all." They walked over to their cars. Charlie went with Lou while Cassie went with Daniel and Teal'c.

While Jack and Sam were shopping, the others arrived at Jack's house. They walked inside and looked around while Charlie went to change out of his baseball uniform. Daniel and the others helped sort out the food that the cadets brought and either put them away or put the snack food into bowls. Cassie noticed there were some drinks in the fridge so she got them out and passed them to everyone, then Charlie walked into the kitchen and helped.

"Come on outside, there's more room." They all walked out to the deck and back yard, to see there were tables and chairs out on the back lawn. They got them all set up then they all sat with music playing in the background.

"Hi. I'm Cassie Fraiser."

"Kate Johnson."

"How do you know Jack and Sam?"

"Ah…" They looked at Daniel for help.

"Cassie?"

"What is it?"

"You will have to ask Jack and Sam."

"Why can't you tell me? What's going on?" She looked around then Charlie got up and walked into the house.

"What is it? Does it have to do with… work?"

"Cassie they know about the SGC."

"Oh." Then she turned to them.

"You know about Stargate command?" one of them asked.

"Yep."

"You're Dr. Fraiser's daughter?"

"Adopted. My family was killed three years ago, by a Goa'uld named Nirrti and she used me as a Trojan horse, but her plans back fired; not just once, but twice, from what I've been told."

"What happened to your family?"

"Nirrti killed them all and everyone from my village… I'm not from Earth if you're wondering."

"You look human."

"I know… Nirrti planted a bomb in me. When I came to through the Stargate to Earth it was activated.… If I had returned… we all wouldn't be here."

"Sam did a test after Dr Warner managed to get a sample. A microscopic amount from Cassie put close to naquadah, which is what the Stargate is made of… was more powerful than a nuclear bomb," Daniel said. They were all stunned.

"Can it be removed?"

"No, but it has broken down and is now in my system. If anything happens to me, I have to go to the SGC to be treated."

"What happens if you need an operation?"

"Mom has pints of blood stored, just in case."

"Ok. So what do you think of Jack and Sam?" She smiled

"They are great. Sam was the one who found me and brought me back to Earth. She introduced me to shopping and Earth food and other things. It took a while, but I got used to it."

"What about Jack?" Cassie laughed.

"Jack, he's a laugh. When I was finally able to leave the Mountain and Mom had custody of me, Sam and Daniel took me to a park. Jack showed up with a dog. He said every kid should have a dog and that it was an Earth rule. Well, Mom wasn't too happy at first until she saw how happy I was. But I overheard her telling him… 'Next time you do something like that I'll bring out my big needles.'" Lou and Daniel laughed.

"He has been very careful since. He asks Mom first if it's ok with her before he brings me things."

"What else can you tell us about him?"

"Jack is like a kid at heart, he's a warm, loving, caring guy. He cares about his team, everyone on base… except for Mom when she has a needle in her hand. You see, he hates needles."

"What about kids?"

"He loves kids. When I started school, I'll never forget my first day. Mom took me to school, I was nervous at first, until I saw Jack there talking to a bunch of kids, playing with them… They called him Colonel Jack, now it's General Jack. When I walked over to him, he gave me a hug and introduced me to the ones there. Then the bell rang and I followed them with Mom and Jack behind me. What I didn't know, until later on, is that Jack helps out when he gets time, some of the time it's with the boys who have no father… they all trust him, he's like a father to them all. Their parents weren't happy at first, until they found out who Jack was. Some of them saw him one day with the kids talking to them, teasing them, making them happy. After a while, they got used to it." By that time, Charlie walked back out and sat down.

"Daniel, Dad said it's ok for Cassie to know." Cassie turned to Charlie.

"Know what?"

"Cassie these guys here are Jack and Sam's biological children." Cassie eyes widened.

"Holy crap! You're joking?"

"Nope. You remember Thor?"

"Jack's little grey buddy."

"Yes. Well there's another Asgard, named Loki. Years ago he was looking for the perfect male and female with the Ancient gene."

"He didn't!"

"Yes, he did." Daniel told her what had happened. When he finished, she sat staring at him with her mouth gaping.

"Wow! Loki sure took their fun out of it. Loki needs to get laid." Lou had a mouth full of beer and sprayed it over the table, making the others laugh.

"Cassie, you've been hanging around the Marines on the base way too much! I'm glad Janet's not here," Daniel said.

"Well, it's true… oh, that's right, the Asgard can't. What a shame. So you guys are the oldest ones."

"Yes."

"Wow. You know, you should be proud of Jack and Sam. If I was their biological daughter, I know I would be… you are lucky to have them with some help to find you and your other brothers and sisters."

"We're still coming to terms with what we have learned and we have all talked… we would like to get to know them off base."

"Well today is a good day to start… Just some advice, when Jack is near a barbecue, don't tell him how to cook steak."

"He burns it," Lou said smiling.

"And puts beer over it," Charlie said.

"Beer steak."

"Yep." They talked until they heard Jack's truck pull up, so they all got up and went to give him and Sam help with the food and drinks.

Once everything was sorted out and they were sitting down again, Cassie told Jack and Sam what happened earlier. Sam laughed and Jack looked at her.

"Cassie Fraiser, I'm glad Doc's not here."

"I know," she said smiling.

"Hey, Daniel, tell us some stories about Jack and Sam," Cassie demanded. Daniel smiled.

"Sure."

"Daniel." They both warned, looking at him. He just grinned.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I remember when I first met Sam, she was talking about the DHD, and Jack rolled his eyes and tried to get Sam's attention. When we did meet, Jack was looking at her while we talked… Over time I could see the love they had for each other, but they both knew that they couldn't be together… On one mission, the villagers were having a party that night and we were invited." Sam put her head on the table while she groaned.

"Daniel, noooo."

"What happened?" Cassie asked.

"Jack went looking for Sam, she had too much wine… he found her dancing on a table… taking her top off. Jack got to her just before she was about to remove her bra."

"Thanks a lot Daniel," Jack said when Sam raised her head.

"Well I could tell them about that time she tried to seduce you in the men's locker room." Jack and Sam were both red and looking at their kids.

"It was a virus which affected most of the personnel on the base," Jack said.

"Oh."

"Mom told me about what happened, she said that you should be flattered."

"Gee thanks, Cassie."

"What about the part, Jack, where she told you the reason Sam chose you?" Lou asked grinning.

"What did she say?" one of the girls asked.

"The reason Sam chose me, was because I'm an alpha male and would father the strongest offspring… I can't believe you guys had to bring that up!" He looked at his friends shaking his head.

"Sam, still have that tank top?" Cassie asked grinning. Everyone looked at Sam.

"Yes." They all saw Jack grin.

"Can we, please, change the subject?"

"To what, Jack?"

"Anything else. I think you guys have heard enough embarrassing stories for today.

"Do any of you play baseball?" Charlie asked.

They started talking about baseball, ice hockey and other sports. While they talked, they ate and drank for the rest of the afternoon. That evening, Jack brought out a large grill for when there were a lot of guests around for dinner. While he was cooking the steak, boneless chicken breasts, onions, baked potatoes and corn on the cob, they all talked and gave Jack a hard time about burning the steak. When it was almost cooked, he put garlic bread, wrapped in foil, onto the grill. When Sam saw him do that, she walked into the house then returned with plates, knives, forks, sauces, dressing, salads and other vegetables which were in bowls. She made seven trips, declining all offers of help.

By the time she finished, the food on the grill was ready, so she helped Jack with the hot food. They walked over with serving dishes in hand and put them on the table then returned to get the other dishes. They sat down and everyone started helping themselves. While they were talking Jack said, "Sam we forgot the cake." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Jack you don't need it."

"Sam you know we always have cake after a barbecue."

"We brought cake… Jack," Kate Johnson said. Jack turned to her.

"Chocolate?"

"And vanilla."

"Sweet," he said smiling.

"Jack loves chocolate and Sam loves vanilla," Charlie offered.

"Do any of you like carrot cake?"

"My parents do," Sam said.

"We brought that as well… some of us love it."

"Ah… Sam next time Mom and Dad are here, we should tell them."

"They would like that," she said smiling.

They talked about their likes and dislikes so Sam and Jack could share whom they get it from. After dinner, Sam, Cassie, Jack and Charlie took the dishes inside then returned with the cakes and donuts that Teal'c brought. They all enjoyed their dessert until it was devoured, then they talked for another half an hour before they all walked in side after the back yard was tidied and they all found a place to sit.

They talked and laughed about different things in life. Everyone, except Sam, left after they said their good byes. Jack invited them to the SGC annual picnic, which was the following weekend. After the cadets, Cassie, and SG1 were gone, Sam and Jack walked back into the living room to see Charlie wasn't there. They sat next to each other.

"What a day," Sam said.

"Yeah, it's good that our kids are starting to open up."

"I know, but we still have a long way to go."

"I know, but at least we made a start."

"True, at least they all loved your barbecue."

"Hey, everyone loves my barbecue!" Sam smiled.

"Well, now they know where they get it."

"Yeah, when they are old enough, I'll introduce them to my world famous omelette." Sam laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"It's what you add to it… beer."

"Hey, that's my secret ingredient."

"I know that."

They looked into each other's eyes, then Jack leaned over gave her a kiss. He looked at her, and then kissed her again. They wrapped their arms around each other without breaking the kiss. That was how Charlie found them a few minutes later, so he walked back to his bedroom with a smile on his face.

"Way to go, Dad. It's about time you got laid," he said when he walked to his bedroom.

Jack and Sam pulled apart when they heard what Charlie said and smiled at each other, and then they kissed again.

"Not a bad idea."

"What's that Jack?"

"Getting laid." He waggled his eye brows at her, making Sam laugh.

"Jack, we haven't even been out on a first date."

"So… why don't you stay with me tonight?" That shocked Sam.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but it is up to you."

"I know… yes I would like to." Jack smiled.

He kissed her passionately, and then he stood and pulled Sam with him to his room, turning the lights off along the way. When they got to his bedroom, he closed the door then pulled Sam into his arms. They kissed and removed one another's clothing before Jack pulled back the covers and helped Sam to lie on the bed. He joined her seconds later. They kissed and made slow passionate love until they screamed out each other's name. Minutes later, Sam was snuggling up to Jack side with blankets over them both.

"I hope Charlie didn't hear us," Sam said.

"I don't know." They heard from the door.

"Way to go Dad, Sam, it's about time."

"Good night, Charlie," Jack yelled out. They heard Charlie laugh as he walked to his room and closed the door behind him.

"Well at least he is happy for us." Jack looked down at Sam.

"Yeah he sure is. Let's get some sleep. Knowing Charlie, he will be up early."

"Sounds good to me." They kissed then Jack rolled over and turned off the light.

"Night Sam."

"Night Jack."

The next morning when Sam awoke, she felt a warm body next to her. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Morning." He kissed her sweetly.

"Mmm morning yourself." She gave him a kiss which became passionate, then he rolled on top of her before breaking their kiss.

"What would you like to do today?" he asked as he started to kiss her neckline.

"Stay in bed all day with you."

"Mmm not a bad idea but…"

"Charlie." He pulled back.

"Yeah."

"Well have we got time?" She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I'm sure we have time." He kissed her and they made love once again.

Afterwards they showered together. When they walked out into the kitchen, they could smell coffee and pancakes. Charlie was at the table with breakfast on it.

"It's about time you two got out of bed," Charlie said smiling.

"Funny." They sat at the table.

"Thanks for cooking breakfast."

"No worries, you had other things on your mind, Dad."

"Funny." Sam was drinking orange juice while smiling at them both.

"So what do you want to do today, Charlie?"

"Homework."

"Ah, ok… you asked for Sam's help."

"Yes."

"I don't mind, but I need to go home and get changed."

"Oh I'll take you home Sam."

"Thanks, Jack."

"I can do my other homework until you two return." They talked about other things while eating breakfast.

When finished, Jack and Sam did the dishes before Jack took Sam home while Charlie started his homework. When they walked into Sam's house, they were laughing. Jack followed Sam to her bedroom and watched her change.

When Sam was naked in front of him, she saw the bulge in his jeans which made her smile, so she decided to tease him for few minutes only to have him walk in and push Sam onto the bed.

"Damn you woman, I'm going to make you pay."

He stripped off his clothes, climbed on top of Sam and gave her a kiss. They made love, again screaming out each other's names and having Sam collapsing on top of him.

"Sam that was so hot." She moved and smiled.

"You think so?"

"Hell yeah, you can be on top any time."

"Good."

She gave him a kiss, then got up and walked into the bathroom where she cleaned herself before walking back with towel and warm cloth. She cleaned Jack before walking back into the bathroom. She started dressing and so did Jack. Then he pulled Sam into his arms and gave her kiss.

"Sam would you like to stay with me tonight?"

"I would love to. Let me pack a few things and I'll meet you back at your place."

"Sure." He kissed her again before leaving.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I would like to thank you all for your wounderful reviews. I've recived over 110 reviews so far. WOOHOO It made me happy even if it was for a short time. I also like to thank you for your...pet condolances of the sudden loss of Kitty last month and my and my brother dog Rossi from few days ago. Here is the next chapter, enjoy.**

Chapter 12

After he left, Sam packed a few things then checked her mail and messages before leaving her home. When she got to Jack's place, she walked inside to see Charlie doing his homework while listening to his Walkman.

She walked down to the bedroom and in to see Jack lying on the bed with his hands behind his head looking at her. Sam put her bag on the floor next to his dresser then walked over and laid on the bed snuggling to Jack's side. He moved on to his side so he could give Sam a kiss, which became passionate when they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Dad, you could at least close your door when you and Sam are making out." They broke apart and turned to see Charlie standing in the door way grinning.

"Very funny," Jack said.

"Jack, I'll go help Charlie with his science homework and when it's done and he has finished the rest of his homework, why don't we go to Denver to the carnival for the rest of the day?"

"Sounds good to me," Charlie said.

"Sure, why not?"

"Good."

Sam gave Jack a kiss then quickly got up from the bed and followed Charlie out into the dining room. Jack was lost in his own throughs for a few minutes, before he got up and walked out into the kitchen where he made himself a drink and listened and watched Sam and Charlie talk.

When Charlie finished his homework fifteen minutes later, he picked up his books and walked back to his room so he could put them in his bag and pack his backpack. When done, he walked back out in to the kitchen to see Jack and Sam hugging and kissing.

Then he remembered, when he was little he didn't see anything like that with his Mom and Dad. They didn't show their love in front of him, all he had seen was them kissing but nothing like what was going on in front of him. He was pleased that his father had found happiness after such a long time.

"Don't you two ever get enough?" he said smiling. They broke apart and turned to him.

"Why? Is there a problem Charlie?"

"No. So are we going to the carnival or what?"

"Ok, ok, keep your shirt on."

They walked out of the house, made sure the door was locked and got into Jack's truck, and then they were on their way to Denver. They talked and laughed all the way there. When they got to the carnival, Jack paid for the three of them.

They spent all afternoon having fun, eating, and drinking. At the end of the day, they went to a restaurant where Jack and Charlie went every Sunday night before Jack dropped Charlie at Sara's. When they got to the house, Charlie said his good bye to them both before taking his bags in to the house. Then Jack and Sam headed back to Colorado Springs.

"Enjoy your afternoon Jack?"

"Yep, you?"

"Yes. You and Charlie seemed to have a lot of fun."

"I know and I'm pleased that he is ok with us."

"I know. He's looking forward to weekends and holidays with you."

"True and now you are involved and I'm pleased, also."

"Thanks… you know next time we do something like this, we should bring Cassie along," she said smiling.

"Playing matchmaker are we?"

"Jack, why not, it will be fun."

"I guess so, we'll see." They talked about other things until they got back to his house. They went to bed early and make love three times before falling asleep, with Sam snuggled up to Jack's side.

The next morning while Jack was at work, Sam went to see Alex about the design of the house. Sam saw six different rough designs. She picked out the one she liked and added some more to it while she talked to Alex. When finished, Alex knew what Sam wanted and he also was writing down some notes while they were talking. When she had finished, Sam handed him a check before leaving his office.

Since she still had a couple of hours before she was needed on base, she went looking at different real estate offices to check on available land. She didn't have to worry about money. Her late uncle on her mother's side was a billionaire oil tycoon. He never married and had no children, so he had always treated Sam and Mark as his own children. When he died, Sam was twenty-two years old.

At the reading of his will, Sam's mother, Jamie, received five hundred million dollars, which shocked the family. But what shocked them more was that after his oil company was split up and sold, and with his other assets, the remaining money was to be split between Sam and Mark. It took six months to settle all the accounting, before they learned that they would receive over three billion dollars each. They were even more shocked, but most definitely happy with the result.

When Sam was in a real estate office looking at land, she found a listing in the Black Forest area, close to the Air Force Academy. It was five acres of mostly flat land. After she saw the photos of the land and where the closest neighbours were, she decided to buy it there and then. She walked up to the counter and spoke to the staff.

Half an hour later, she walked out of the office with a smile on her face. Since she still had time, she went shopping for maternity clothes and baby clothes and also had lunch at a café, before heading to the SGC for the afternoon. When she was in the locker room, she was getting changed when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

"Come in." Jack opened the door, walked in and closed it behind him. He saw Sam tucking her black top into her pants.

"Hey, how was your morning?"

"Good. Yours?" She sat on the bench so she could put on her socks and boots.

"Had one briefing, lots of memos and phone calls, the usual."

"Ah. In other words, you were bored," she said smiling.

"Yeah, so how was your morning?"

"Good. I saw Alex. He showed me six different designs. I picked one and added more to it."

"Really, care to tell me?"

"Tonight."

"Ok, what else?"

"I found the perfect land not far from the Academy."

"Cool." Sam smiled as she laced up her boots.

"I bought some maternity clothes and baby clothes."

"Are you going to show them to me tonight?"

"Yes."

"Good. Have you had lunch?"

"Yes, I ate while I was in town."

"Good. If you hadn't I would have taken you to the mess hall."

"I know you would." She stood, put on her green BDU shirt, buttoned it up, and then she closed her locker door.

"Well, I better get to my lab."

"Ok. I'll drop by about six, if you are still here, and we can go out for dinner or we can eat here before leaving."

"Let's eat out."

"Good idea." Sam walked to the door with him next to her. Jack had his hand on the door handle and he turned and gave Sam a quick kiss.

"I missed you this morning."

"Well I'm here now."

"True." He opened the door and let Sam walk out first then he followed until they were in the corridor. They talked as they walked to Sam's lab, then he left to get lunch.

That night Jack and Sam left at the same time. Jack went to get them some dinner while Sam went to her place to check on things. She arrived at Jack's at the same time he showed up. They talked while enjoying dinner. Sam showed him a rough design of the house and the clothes she bought while in town. They talked about the SGC annual barbecue, which was scheduled for the coming weekend, before they went to bed and made love and then fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next few days were busy for both Jack and Sam. SG teams were returning with devices for Sam to look at, while Jack was busy doing his everyday things in his office, the control room and the briefing room. He did show up at lunchtime to drag Sam out of the lab for lunch.

On Saturday, all the teams were back on Earth and they all got the weekend off. Jack scheduled a skeleton crew for the weekend but they knew to page him if there was an emergency on the base. When Jack, Sam and Charlie arrived at the park, they were the first ones there. So they got their sports gear out and started getting things set up.

They had just finished when a couple of cars and trucks showed up. On the back of the two trucks were big gas barbeque grills. They helped get them unloaded off the trucks and got them set up just as more cars showed up. Within an hour everything was set up and everyone was starting to play, having loads of fun. Sam was getting a drink from Jack's cooler when she heard cars pull up. She saw who it was and walked over to them.

"Hey, I'm pleased you could make it."

"Thanks for inviting us, Colonel."

"It's 'Sam', remember?"

"Sorry."

"Don't worry, you will get used to it. Every now and then I call Jack 'sir' when we aren't on the base and he sometimes calls me Carter. Come on, let's go and have lots of fun."

They followed Sam to where the games were and watched a baseball game already in progress. They saw Jack on third base getting ready to make his run. When he did, Sam cheered him on 'til he stepped on home plate with a big grin on his face. Then he gave the Umpire a hard time, which he did in return. Then Jack saw who was there and walked over to them.

"Hey, you're here. Cool. You know, you guys could be a team by yourselves."

"In what… Jack, baseball?"

"Yep, so what do you say?" They looked at each other and nodded.

"Great! When this game is over, you guys can play next with team three, how does that sound?"

"Sounds good. Who's on the team?"

"That's them over there." Jack thumbed behind him. When they saw the group of guys and girls together, they know who they were up against.

"Well, enjoy yourselves. Oh, Charlie and Cassie are over there with the other teens." He looked over to where they were then back to his sons and daughters.

"I better get back, I hope you all enjoy yourselves." He turned and walked back over to his team.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sam talked to them, and then others showed up so Sam did the introductions. They all talked and mingled 'till the game was over with Jack's team winning. So it was Team three versus the Cadets. Everyone was laughing and joking around during the game with the cadets joining in on the fun as well.

While they were playing, there were eight barbecues started up and the guys started cooking while others carried on playing. Jack was playing with the kids; he was having loads of fun with them. The cadets were watching him. Sam noticed it and walked over to them.

"Is Jack always like that with kids?"

"Yes… did you get my text?"

"Yes, we brought water balloons and water guns and plenty of water."

"Good, I'll let you know when the time is right" she said smiling.

"Ok. Why? Is something going to happen?"

"Yes… last year Jack brought a lot of water balloons. He gave them to Charlie, which he gave to the other kids. Behind the toilets is a tap… well, when everyone was enjoying themselves until we all heard: "Ready, Aim, Fire." Before we knew it, all of us got hit by flying water balloons. Within an hour all of us, except for Jack, were either wet or soaked. This year, revenge can be sweet."

"Ah, sounds like fun."

"It was alright." They continued to watch Jack playing with the children.

"Oh boy, he's doing it again this year."

"What do you mean?"

"Watch Charlie, later after lunch, watch him. He will disappear behind the shed, then you'll know." They watched Jack and the kids 'til they heard that lunch was ready. They walked over to where the others were.

Over the next hour and a half, everyone enjoyed their barbeque lunch. A couple of the cadets saw Charlie and three others disappear behind the shed, so they let the others know. They went to their cars and SUV and started getting things ready themselves. Sam saw them and smiled then she carried on, knowing what was going to happen within an hour. Every one enjoyed themselves not knowing what was going to happen, except for Sam. When it was time, everyone heard 'Ready, Aim, Fire' then there were water balloons hitting everyone.

When the parents realized what was happening they chased their kids until cadets ran over to the adult with buckets in hand and passed them around. When the parents saw they were full of water balloons they thanked them. Then it was war. Jack kept out of the way, he was laughing. When it was over Sam walked over to him.

"Enjoying yourself, Jack?"

"Yes."

"Good." She turned and walked away. Then everyone heard Sam yell, "Fire!" She turned to see all the SG team leaders with water guns firing them at Jack. Then everyone cheered them on. When they were finished, they were all laughing and clapping. Sam walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

"Revenge can be sweet, Jack."

"How?"

"Our sons and daughters," she whispered in his ear. She moved back with a grin on her face.

"You sneak!"

"Hey, I learned from the best." Jack turned to them with his arm around Sam's shoulder and was grinning.

"Well, you got me…. Wait till next year!" They had no clue that Daniel, Lou, and Teal'c were walking up behind them till Sam felt a presence. She turned but it was too late, the guys guys tipped buckets of water all over them causing everyone to laugh and cheer.

"Gee thanks a lot… do I smell bad?" causing them all to laugh even harder.

Jack and Sam walked over to join the others. They all talked as they headed back to the picnic tables and cars. After what happened the previous year, they had all brought a change of clothes with them just in case it happened again. Sam made sure Jack had a change of clothes with him, knowing that he would also got hit in that day's water fight.

They all took turns going into the toilets to get change into dry clothes. They all talked and played games for the rest of the afternoon. Everyone was gone by five o'clock. Jack invited his sons and daughters to his place, which they accepted. When they all showed up they all walked around back to see Jack putting up three clothes lines.

"Hey, grab your wet clothes and hang them up on this so they can dry out for a while."

"Thanks." They went to get their bags then returned.

They put their wet clothes on the lines then walked up onto the back patio and sat down just as Sam and Charlie walked out with drinks and snacks on trays. They all talked till they heard a car pull into the drive. Jack went to see who it was. They were all laughing when Jack walked back out with George Hammond behind him. Sam smiled when she saw who it was. She stood up and walked over to give him a hug.

"Hi, Uncle George."

"Hi Sam. Sorry I couldn't be at the picnic today."

"It was a shame you weren't there this year. Everyone was soaked, including Jack."

"What happened?"

"Beer, George?"

"Yes, thanks." Jack walked back into the house.

"Cassie, Daniel, Teal'c, how are you all?"

"We are good, sir."

"Glad to hear it." Then he saw the others sitting around the patio.

"Ah, George these are… Ah" Sam said.

"Your children." They looked at him in shock, then Jack walked out and saw the shocked looks on their faces.

"Is everything ok?" He passed the beer to George then they all sat down.

"How…?"

"Thor beamed me up just as I was just about to leave for the picnic. He told me everything that Loki has done to you both."

"Oh."

"You know Thor?" one of them asked.

"Yes I do."

"Oh… ah, kids, this is retired Lieutenant General George Hammond. He ran the SGC until his retirement then I took over. He still has full clearance to the base and on occasion takes over if something happens to me or I'm on vacation for a week or more."

"It's an honor to meet you, sir."

"Thank you, son. If there are any questions, just ask."

"Sir?"

"George, I'm retired."

"Sorry… George, we have heard amazing stories about Jack and Sam. Are there any you would like to share with us?" George smiled.

"Oh, I can think of a few." Jack groaned.

George told them a couple of the stories about Jack and Sam that occurred in the six months that he was the CO of the base. They all laughed while Jack and Sam blushed. An hour later, Sam walked into the house and called for pizza for dinner. When she finished on the phone, she walked down to the bathroom so she could relieve herself then returned with more drinks.

They all talked and laughed about different stories until they heard two cars pull up. Jack and Sam walked in side to see who it was. When they opened the front door Jack was shocked to see a guy walking up the steps with fourteen pizzas in his arms and Janet was behind him.

"Hi. Order for Carter."

"Yes, that's me, thanks. Hi, Janet."

"Hi, Sam." Jack took half and Sam grabbed the other half of the pizzas.

"Thanks." Sam said then the guy left. Janet followed them in side and closed the door then she followed then out back where they heard laughter.

"I hope you weren't talking about us," Jack said.

"No," Cassie said. They put the boxes on the table and opened them.

"Help yourselves." They passed the boxes around and pick up slices till it was gone.

When everyone had a slice and Janet got a drink, they all talked and laughed about the different stories about what each of the cadets did when they were at school. A few hours later everyone was gone, Charlie was in bed, and Jack and Sam were in the shower together making love. When they finished their shower and did their nightly routine, they were in bed with Sam snuggling up to his side.

"This was a good day," she said.

"Yeah… you, you told them didn't ya?"

"Who?"

"Sam… our children." She smiled.

"Yes… they enjoyed themselves."

"Yes they did. Whose idea was it with the buckets of water on us and the water guns on me?"

"Charlie and Cassie."

"Those two are trouble when they are together." Sam giggled.

"Well you started it last year with the water fight."

"Well, that's true and they all did get their revenge."

"Until next year."

"Don't remind me."

"Let's get some sleep."

"Sounds good to me." He gave her a kiss then they both closed their eyes and feel in to peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Sam was called back to the SGC. The computer had crashed and they couldn't get it back on line. Sam spoke to whoever it was and got him to do what she wanted him to do. When he did get it back on line, there was a virus, so she told him what to do until she got there, then hung up.

"Sorry Jack, Charlie."

"Sam, it's ok."

"No, it's not. It sounds like that idiot Felger put another one of his viruses in the computer again."

"Ok drive carefully."

"Will do." She gave him a kiss.

"Bye, Charlie."

"Bye, Sam." Then she was out the door.

"So, Charlie, what shall we do today?"

"I don't know… Dad, there's something I found out last week." Jack sat down and looked at his son.

"What is it?"

"I know why Mom's been returning home late… she has a boyfriend…. I don't like or trust him, Dad."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well when I first meet him, he said 'hi' and then ignored me for the rest of the night."

"Give him time."

"Dad, he's been showing up every night with Mom… he practically lives there. On Thursday night, I saw him going through Mom's drawers looking for something."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but somehow he knows you 'cause he's been asking Mom a couple of questions every night about you."

"Do you know his name?"

"John…Simmons. I don't know what he does, Mom didn't say."

"Ok. If you get a chance, can you check out his wallet?" Charlie pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and passed it to him.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: You can see the picture of the ring on Jack and Sam dot net site**

Chapter 14

"I knew you would be asking, so here are his credit card, drivers licence and car licence plate details." Jack smiled.

"Thanks, son. If you have any problem…"

"I know."

"Good. While we are having this chat, what do you think of Sam moving in here?"

"That is up to you and Sam, Dad."

"I know, but with you here on weekends and holidays."

"I think it is cool… but,"

"But?"

"Dad, do you love Sam?" Jack smiled.

"Yes, I have loved her since I first met her."

"Does she feel the same way?"

"Yes, she told me, why?"

"Well, why don't you two get married?"

"Charlie."

"Why not? before Sam starts to show and you can take her up to the cabin for your honeymoon," he said smiling.

"Hmmm. I was thinking someplace else if it ever happens."

"Like where?"

"Ireland, my dear boy," he said in Irish accent, which made Charlie laugh.

"Dad, I think she would love where ever you take her."

"Thanks."

"Dad, Sam makes you happy. I noticed the change in you after you came out of retirement and before I meet your team. I could tell by the look on your face when Sam walked into the hospital room, that you were pleased to see her there… I knew right away she was the reason and I saw the way you two flirted at the first team barbecue, the way you smiled, laughed; I could tell you were happy."

"Thanks, Charlie."

"Any time, Dad… so are you going to marry her?"

"Charlie!" he laughed.

"You know if you do, I know the perfect ring."

"Do you?"

"Yes… Nanna's ring."

"You think so?"

"Yes! So?…" He raised both eyes brows at his father then smiled.

"I'll think about it."

"Ok, so how about we go to the mall?"

"Sure, why not." They got up and left to go to the mall after Jack left a note for Sam just in case she returned and found they weren't there.

When they got to the mall, they looked around and Jack bought Charlie some new clothes since he was growing up fast. While there, they walked into a baby shop where they looked at all the different baby clothes, cribs, and everything else.

"I'll have to bring Sam in here one day soon," Jack said looking around.

"No need, Dad." Jack turned around and smiled when Sam walked into the store and over to him. She gave Jack a kiss.

"Everything sorted out?"

"Yes, luckily I remembered what virus it was."

"Which one?"

"The fifth one, he tried to change it and it ended up in all the computers on the base."

"Ah, I see."

"Well, I better warn you, there's going to be a request form on your desk tomorrow."

"For what?"

"Parts for another computer that I need."

"What are you building this time?"

"Jack, remember it's for the science lab. It's the computer which would be separate from the main computer, with back up, just in case Felger tries it again."

"Ah, that one. Ok, lets change the subject shall we… on to baby things." Sam smiled.

"Show me."

Jack and Charlie showed Sam what they liked, while there they bought some more baby clothes and diapers then they went to a café for some lunch. After lunch, Charlie took their shopping bags to Jack's truck then returned to see them kissing. Then they continued shopping for the next two hours before they returned home.

When Sam had seen the note at home she called a taxi to take her to the mall and she knew where they might be, so she was checking out the shops when she saw them in the baby shop.

When they got home, Charlie sorted out his new clothes and packed his bags while Sam and Jack sorted out the baby clothes. They were home for an hour before they left to go to Denver where they went to their usual restaurant for dinner. Then they dropped Charlie off before heading home for the night.

Over the next two weeks, things were busy for Jack and Sam. Charlie looked forward to the weekends with his father and Sam. One Thursday night, Jack took Sam out to a romantic dinner. He took her to the 'Stage Coach Inn.' They talked while enjoying their meals. When they finished, Jack asked for the bill, while waiting he was holding onto Sam hand.

"Sam, I was wondering if you would like to show me the land you've bought."

"Why?"

"Just asking, you don't have to."

"It's a good time; we will be able to see the sun set."

"Sweet," he said smiling. When the waitress returned Jack handed over his credit card then she walked away.

"Jack is everything alright?"

"Yes, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Everything that has happened to us in the past few weeks."

"Ah… and?"

"Are you happy Sam, with everything that has happened?"

"Yes, you?"

"Yes. So, how big is the house going to be?"

"Big, it would be almost like a mansion with lots of rooms."

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Yep."

"So care to tell me?"

"In due time," she said smiling.

"Ok." Then the women returned passing Jack his credit card and receipt back to him.

"Shall we?" They stood and walked out of the restaurant and over to his truck. They got in and headed toward the Academy.

"Turn here on 'Old Ranch Road' and keep going until you get to 'Buress Road,' then turn down there."

"Ok." Jack followed Sam's instructions.

"Turn right up here on 'Black Forest Road'."

"Ok." Jack did that. They drove about half a mile.

"Slow down."

"Stop at that 'for sale' sign." Jack saw the sign and the 'sold' across it. When he stopped the truck, they both got out and he followed Sam until she stopped.

"This is it. See the hedge?"

"Yes."

"That's the boundary. I started putting the hedge plants in last week after I got the papers."

"Sweet." Jack looked at the area then he turned to look at Sam. He could see the sun's rays on her glowing face as the sun set. She turned and looked at him.

"So you like?"

"Nope." Sam frowned.

"I love it!" She then smiled. Jack pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss.

"Now you know where it is."

"I'll be looking forward to seeing the house once it's built."

"I bet you will," she said smiling. They hugged each other for a few minutes watching the sunset. Jack knew it was the right time, so he pulled back and looked at Sam.

"Sam, there's something I want to ask of you."

"What is it?" Jack got down on one knee and pulled the box out of his pocket. He opened it.

"Sam, I love you and you mean the world… galaxy to me, will you Samantha Carter marry me and become my wife?" He turned the box to show Sam the ring.

Sam saw an antique glittering round brilliant-cut diamond engagement setting with center stone weighing approximately 0.5 carat, combined with four round brilliant cut diamonds weighing approximately 0.05 carat each. Set in heart shaped 18kt white gold, the band was in 18kt yellow gold.

"Jack… yes, yes I will marry you."

He pulled the ring out and slipped it on to her finger. Then he stood up as he closed the box and put it back into his pocket. He cupped her face and gave her a kiss, which became passionate. When they broke for air, they rest their foreheads together.

"I love you, Sam."

"I love you, too, Jack." They kissed one more time, then she looked at the ring on her finger.

"Do you like the ring?"

"I love it. It looks old."

"It was my grandmother's, she passed away when Charlie was almost two years old, and she left me her rings and the cabin."

"Really? Wow!"

"There's more. Before she died, she told me that at the back of the cabin she buried a box, and it was up to me to find it since I loved to look for her homemade cookies when I was little. So when I retired I went up to my cabin and started looking for this box she was talking about. I found it after six months. The wooden box was still intact, so I took it in the cabin and opened it."

"What was in it?"

"Old bank book, with my name on it, and some stock shares."

"Shares?"

"Yep. I had them and the bank book checked out."

"Well, what happened?"

"Well, it seems that there was money still going into the old account after all these years. According to the update, and minus the tax and social security, there was over three hundred million dollars." Sam's eyes widened in shock.

"Holly Hannah, what about the shares?"

"To date, they are worth over a billion dollars. So now you know."

"Does Sara know about it?"

"Yes, but I spoke to my lawyer and he said that she won't get a cent since we are divorced and I only just found it. She wasn't happy, but she sued for an increase in her child support which was denied."

"Ok. Does Charlie know?"

"Nope, but one thing that I do all the time is let him buy what he wants up to a set limit, if he keeps his grades up, which he has done so far."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"That's good to know…. So when would you like to get married?"

"When would you like to get married?"

"Soon."

"How soon?"

"Well, how about the end of next month?"

"That's in six weeks, do you think we can do it?"

"Yes we can. I can make some calls tomorrow and get the ball rolling."

"Ok. Where would you like to get married?"

"At the Air Force Academy Chapel."

"Ok, what about a reception?"

"The Broadmoor Hotel and we can have our wedding night there as well." Jack grinned thinking about it.

"Mmm, sounds good to me Sam. What about a honeymoon?"

"Well, I won't be able to fly, and I have heard from this guy who's been asking me up to his cabin where there is a pond with fish in it." Jack's smile got even bigger. Then he remembered what Charlie had said about him taking Sam up to the cabin.

"Really, do you think he will let us use it?"

"Yes."

"Good! So shall we return to my place and celebrate our engagement?"

"Mmm, I like the way you think, Jack." She gave him a kiss and held onto his hand. They walked back to the truck and headed back to Jack's."

"Sam?"

"Yes"

"Would you like to move in with me or do you want to wait till after the wedding?"

"Well, I could move in with you and put my things into storage until the house is built and put my house up for sale."

"That could work; you can put your computer in the study since there is some room in there."

"Thanks." He held onto Sam's hand and kissed the back of it, then let go again.

They talked about what sort of cake they would like to have, as well as several other details. When they got home, they went straight to bed where they made love twice before falling asleep with smiles on their faces.

The next morning, they decided not to tell anyone until after Jack had spoken to Jacob. When they got to the base, they went their separate ways for the day, after they were in the control room where Sam sent a message to the Tok'ra. Later that afternoon, Sam's cell phone rang.

"Carter."

"Sam, it's Charlie." She could hear him crying.

"Charlie, what's wrong?"

"I tried to call Dad but all I got is his answering machine."

"What's wrong?" Sam was starting to worry.

"I caught John going through my things in my room. He told me if I told Mom, he would tell her that I was lying, but I said I was going to tell her… Mom arrived home twenty minutes ago, I told her."

"What happened?"

"She confronted John, he denied it, and so I told her that I saw him going through her drawers, looking for something. He denied it and told her that I was trying to break them up… she believed in him."

"Oh Charlie, I'm sorry, I know what's been going on; Jack told me… Charlie, can you describe to me what he looks like?"

"Sure, he has black hair and brown eyes, with the same height and build as Dad."

"Ok. Is he still there?"

"Yes… I yelled at him and told Mom that she believes John, whom she hardly knows, over her own son. She slapped me and told me to get out, I said 'Fine', and that I was going to move in with Dad since she cared more about her boyfriend than her own son. Then I came in here and closed and locked my door, and then I tried to call Dad."

"Ok. Now calm down. I'll go and talk to Jack then I'll come and get you. You go and pack your bags. I'll be there soon as I can."

"Thanks, Sam."

"Don't worry; everything is going to be Ok."

"I know." Sam closed everything down and then went up to Jack's office only to see him in a briefing. She walked in and Jack turned around.

"Carter?"

"A word, sir… please."

"Can it wait?"

"It's about Charlie." Jack stood.

"My office." They walked into his office and closed the door.

"Sam, what is it?"

"Charlie called me since he couldn't get in contact with you. He caught John going through his bedroom."

"What?" Jack was shocked.

"That's not all. Sara showed up from work early, he told her and John lied to her, she believed him over Charlie, he yelled at them and she slapped him and told him to get out. That happened a few minutes ago. He's packing his bags as we speak… I'm going to get him, Jack."

"Be careful."

"I will."

"Sam, go home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll pick something up for dinner."

"Ok, I'll ask Charlie what he would like and I'll text you."

"Ok, I better get back to the boring briefing" Sam smiled.

"Have fun."

"Always." They walked out of the office and Sam went to the ladies locker room while Jack returned to his briefing.

An hour and a half later, Sam pulled up outside of Sara's house to see Charlie on the steps and bags on the bottom steps. Sam got out of her car and walked over to him as he stood up and walked over to her. She could see his eyes were red and puffy.

"Come here." He went into her arms and they hugged.

"Everything is going to be fine." She stroked his hair.

"Have you told Dad?" They pulled apart.

"Yes. Where are John and Sara?"

"Most probably making out… can we get out of here?"

"Sure." They walked over and picked up Charlie's bags and boxes then took them and put them into Sam's car, it took three trips. Then they got in and Sam drove them home. On the way back home, Sam stopped off for some gas.

"Charlie, want anything to eat or drink?"

"Thanks."

"Come on, I'll let you pick what you want." They both got out just as a guy walked out of the building.

"Afternoon, what will it be?"

"Fill it up, please."

"Sure." They walked inside the shop while the guy filled the gas tank.

Sam and Charlie looked around and they both got what they wanted then walk up to the counter where Sam paid for it all and for the gas. Then they got into the car, and continued on their way while they both munched on ice cream cones.

"What would you like for dinner, Charlie?"

"Pizza."

"Ok. Here." She passed him her cell phone

"Can you text the word 'pizza' and send it to Jack, so he will know what to buy for dinner on the way home from work?"

"Sure." Sam drove while Charlie texted for her.

"Sam, is there anything you want?" Sam smiled.

"Yes… Jack." He rolled his eyes at Sam.

"Funny." She quickly looked away from the road. Charlie was smiling.

"Ok. How about garlic bread and those cheese sticks I saw on TV?"

"Sounds good to me." He typed in the words 'pizza, garlic bread, cheese sticks,' then he selected Jack cell phone number, and then he pressed send. When it was sent, he closed the phone and hung on to it.

"It's done."

"Thanks. On Monday, I'll get Jack to take you to school and get paper work sorted out so you can travel on the base until the end of the school year."

"What about when I start again in the fall?"

"Well the choice is yours… If you stay, you will be in the same class as Cassie," she said smiling.

"That's true. I need to think about it."

"Sure, so what do you want to do this weekend?"

"Don't know. Have you got any ideas?"

"We could go to the movies, spend a day shopping."

"Sounds good to me."

They talked about other things until Sam pulled the car up and into the garage. They got out and took everything inside and up into his bedroom. Once that was done they sat down and talked and laughed for the next two hours until they heard Jack's truck turning into the driveway. They walked out on to the back patio when Jack was in the garage.

When he walked out with their dinner in hand, he stopped at the sight before him and smiled. When he saw Sam and Charlie together there to greet him, it was like a dream come true, but he knew that all of his dreams were almost fulfilled.

"Dad, are you ok?"

"What… yeah, sorry." He walked up the steps and gave Sam a kiss, and then they walked inside.

"How are you feeling, Charlie?"

"Ok, I guess… I'm hungry."

"Come on then, let's eat before it gets cold."

Sam went to the fridge to get Jack a beer, while Jack and Charlie sat at the table and opened the boxes. When Sam walked into the dining room, she sat down and put the bottle on the table.

"What happened, Charlie?" Jack asked. Charlie told him what he had told Sam earlier, when he finished, Jack pulled him into a hug.

"Don't worry, Charlie, I'll give my lawyer a call on Monday morning and try to get full custody of you."

"No need to Dad." They pulled apart.

"What do you mean?" Charlie pulled a letter out of his pocket and passed it to him. Jack opened it and read it, and then he looked at his son.

"What is it, Jack?"

"Charlie?" He looked at his son.

"When things weren't going good at home, I talked to mom's lawyer last week. He suggested that I type out a letter like this and if the time came and she did say that she wants me out of the house, then show her the letter and ask her to sign it… As you can see she signed four of them… I mailed one to your lawyer; one to Mom's lawyer, left one with Mom and here is yours. I called both yours and Mom's lawyers, they understood and I faxed them both a copy to have until they get the original. They both read it and now I'm all yours."

"Charlie, that was a smart move. I'll have to go to the Air Force Payroll Office on Monday morning and have the child support payments stopped."

"Jack, you can do that after you drop Charlie off at school and sign papers for him to use the school bus until the end of school year."

"Sure. Let's eat and what shall we do this weekend?" They talked while enjoying their dinner.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Then afterwards, Charlie went to sort out his bags while Jack and Sam talked in the living room. When Charlie walked into the living room, he rolled his eyes when he saw them kissing.

"Gee, don't you two get enough?" They broke apart and turned to see Charlie siting down in one of the chairs.

"Funny. Would you like some good news?"

"After what happened today? Yes."

"Sam and I are getting married."

"It's about time."

"Smart ass."

"Well it's true. So, Sam are you going to be moving in or…?"

"Yes, I am moving in until the house is complete."

"Cool." They all grinned.

"So, how about we go to my house so I can get what I need, and on Monday I'll call a storage place in town about having my things put into storage till we move into the new house?"

"Sounds good to me," Jack said.

"So when's the big day?"

"End of next month."

"Cool, so is it going to be a big or small wedding?"

"Big." they both said.

"Need any help with the wedding plans?"

"Well for one thing, no one knows about it, not until we have heard from Jacob and Jamie."

"Ok, that's fine by me." They talked about the wedding for the next half hour and then they watched a movie before going to bed for the night.

Over the weekend, the three of them went to Sam's place to help her move things into Jack's place, and she called the storage company since they were open on Saturday morning. After the phone call, she called the power, gas, and telephone companies about having the lines turned off, which they said they would do by closing time that afternoon and send the final bill to Jack's address, which Sam was pleased about.

An hour after Sam spoke to the company, a truck showed up, so they put everything onto the truck. Charlie, Sam and Jack cleaned the house and turned the power and gas mains off before leaving.

They went to the mall for lunch and shopped for the next few hours before returning home where Jack cooked dinner while Charlie started on his homework and Sam was taking care of the washing.

On Sunday, they all had a relaxing day. Sam put her computer together, checked her e-mails and did a virus up date. When finished, she closed it down and went to see what Charlie and Jack were doing. That night, Jack gave Charlie some rules and weekly chores to do around the house, which was fine with him.

On Monday morning, Jack called Walter to let him know that he and Sam were going to be late getting to work and asked out what was on the agenda that morning. After finishing talking to Walter, he hung up then he pick up his wallet, cell phone and keys, then he gave Sam a kiss before he and Charlie left.

Sam left ten minutes later to go to the real estate office where she purchased the land, so she could put her house up for sale. When finished there, she went to see a wedding coordinator whom she had met the previous year when one of the captains got married. Sam had been impressed with what she had done for their wedding. Sam spoke to the women and told her what she wanted and where she would like to have it. Sam even looked through some of the folders to see if there was anything she liked. When Sam was looking through the first folder, her cell phone rang.

"Carter."

"Hey, where are you?"

"I'm with the wedding coordinator."

"Ok I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Ok, see you soon."

"Your fiancé?"

"Yes, he will be here in ten minutes."

"Ok." Sam looked through and marked some pages. When Jack showed up he gave Sam a kiss then sat down next to her. The wedding coordinator spoke to Jack about what he wanted as well.

"Whatever Sam wants, we have the same taste in a lot of things."

"That's good to know." They talked for over an hour.

Jack and Sam chose what they wanted for their wedding, while they were deciding, the wedding coordinator made some phone calls. In the end they got the church booked and the hotel booked for the wedding reception. They had already chosen what sort of flowers they wanted, the limos and, most important of all (at least to Jack), the cake. When they finished, Sam got out her check book and filled out a check and passed it to the wedding coordinator before she and Jack left to go work. That afternoon Sam was in the control room when the phone rang, she was busy doing a computer up date and just about finished.

"Colonel Carter, it's the front gate, there's a Charlie O'Neill asking for General O'Neill." Sam looked at her watch.

"Crap." She looked at the sergeant.

"Ok. Get one of the SFs to escort Charlie down here."

"But Colonel."

"He has full clearance Sergeant."

"Yes, Ma'am." He spoke on the phone for a minute then he hung up and turned to Sam.

"Ah, Colonel, isn't Charlie O'Neill the General's son?"

"Yes he is."

"Oh." He returned to his workstation. Sam checked on a couple of things then she walked down to the elevator just as it opened.

"Sam," he said smiling.

"Charlie, what happened to your eye?" Sam asked in shock. Charlie stepped out of the elevator.

"Thank you, Airman. You're dismissed." He gave Sam a nod then pushed a button and the door closed. Sam turned to Charlie who had a black eye and cut lip.

"Charlie, what happened?"

"John showed up at school while I was waiting for the bus like the others were. He was yelling at me for telling Mom and saying that he is happy that I'm not living there anymore. And that Dad is a loser… I yelled back at him, asking him if Dad is a loser, how come he's a general in the Air Force. That's when he started hitting me. Some of the kids in my class yelled out and the guys even managed to get him off me, then he turned when he saw the teachers showing up and ran and got into his car and drove away. He almost hit a couple of the students. I told the teachers that he was mom's crazy boyfriend and that I was coming here to tell Dad… where is Dad?"

"He was called to Washington this morning, but don't worry he will be home tonight."

"Ok, so this is the SGC?" He looked around.

"Yep come on, I'll show you something you're going to love."

"Sweet." They walked down the corridor as Sam laughed.

"Just like your father." Then Charlie laughed and winced as he held his side. Sam noticed it.

"I think we better let Janet check that out,"

"Not now."

"Now. Then I'll show you after."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Ok." They turned around and walked down to the infirmary.

"Janet, I've got you a new patient." Janet turned, and was shocked when she saw Charlie's face. She walked over.

"What happened?" She showed them to one of the gurneys.

"Mom's crazy boyfriend did this." He took his bag off and put it on the floor then he got up on the bed.

"Janet, he might have bruised or cracked ribs."

"Ok. Leave him with me."

"Ok, I'll go and make some phone calls. I'll be back soon."

"Ok, Sam." Sam walked out of the room and headed to Jack's office. She picked up the red phone and pressed 'two' and waited.

"White House, can I help you?"

"Yes, this is Colonel Carter from Stargate Command; I would like to know if General O'Neill is still in with the President."

"He just walked out. Is it important?"

"Yes, it's about his son… Charlie."

Then she heard, "General O'Neill there's a Colonel Carter on line for you, she said it is important, it's to do with your son, Charlie."

"Charlie?" Jack asked with concern in his voice, and then Sam heard

"Sam, what's wrong with Charlie, is he ok?"

"Jack, calm down. He's with Janet… Sara's boyfriend, John, beat him up after school in front of dozens of witnesses."

"What, did he say why?"

"Yes, John said that you were a loser. Charlie defended you and he got beaten up for it. Some of the kids managed to get him off Charlie and he took off when the teachers showed up."

"How bad?"

"Black eye, cut lip and possible bruised or cracked ribs." She knew he would be screwing his face up, and then it would turn into an angry look.

"Sam, I'm going to fax something to you, I want you to read it, ok?"

"Ok, what time will you be home?"

"Sam I don't want you and Charlie to go home alone."

"Jack what is it?"

"Read the fax, I'll come straight to the base."

"Ok, see you when you get here."

"Ok, see you in few hours."

"Ok Jack."

Sam walked out of the office and over to the fax machine. She waited for a minute then three sheets came through. When she got them she returned to Jack's office and sat down and read what it said. It was a back ground check done on John Simmons. What she read shocked her.

It stated his real name was Perry Kelly, that he used to be a captain in black ops but he was court marshal and was booted out after two of the team members took him down after he shot Jack in the leg when Jack was closer to the rescue helicopter Then Cromwell ordered for it to take off after he saw Jack go down thinking he was dead.

They all saw Jack go down. Two of the men looked on in horror when Jack rolled over and took out some of the Iran men including two who were carrying bazookas and they were getting ready to fire them when Jack shot them then he was shot. It stated Kelly went crazy during the rescue mission and blew their cover. When they all were heading toward the rendezvous point, he started shooting at a group of Iranians, and then all hell broke loose after that. When Sam finished reading everything, she looked up to see Colonel Reynolds standing in the door way.

"Sam, are you ok?"

"I… I will be."

"Jack called. He gave me clearance and said for me to read what he faxed to you just in case something happens."

"You better come in and shut the door." He walked in and sat down looking at Sam.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Reviewers Jackless: Thanks for your review. You reply messaging is disable so i can't reply back to your review.**

**Guest: Thanks for your review. the reason why Sarah turn out bad in this story is John fult, he got her wrap around his little finger.**

Chapter 17

"What I just read… it's shocking, I know now what happened on that rescue mission where Jack was taken prisoner and held for four months… he was shot by one of his own men."

Reynolds was shocked.

"I thought it was…" Sam shook her head then she passed him the papers.

"You better read this." He took the papers from Sam and read them. Sam watched him as he read each of the three pages. When he finished reading them, he put them on the desk in front of him, and then he looked at Sam.

"Sam what is this all about?"

"This guy… Perry Kelly is Sara O'Neill's new boyfriend."

"Sara, as in Jack's ex-wife?"

"Yes… crap." She stood, walked to the door and opened it.

"Sam what's wrong?" She turned and went back and grabbed the papers then turned to the colonel.

"It's Charlie; he's in the infirmary… This guy…" She raised the papers then lowered her hand, "showed up at the school and beat up Charlie." She turned and walked out the door leaving a stunned colonel behind.

When Sam walked in, Charlie was lying down on one of the gurneys with his eyes closed. She looked around and saw Janet in her office so she walked over to the door just as Janet looked up.

"How's Charlie?"

"He is going to be fine in a week, he has bruised ribs."

"That's good to know. Jack is on his way back. I told him what happened. He's not happy about it."

"I bet… do you know what's going on, who is this guy?"

"You will have to ask Jack."

"Ok… are you ok?"

"Yeah just worried about Charlie, that's all."

"Ah, so you're going home?"

"No, Jack wants me to stay here until he returns."

"Ok so what are you going to do now?"

"Knowing Charlie, he'll be hungry." Janet laughed.

"Just like his father."

"Yes, talk to you later Janet."

"Sure Sam, oh Cassie called she was wondering if you were still here."

"Any reason?"

"Math."

"Ah, I'll give her a call tonight."

"Ok, thanks." Sam turned and walked out of the office and over to where Charlie was. He opened his eyes and carefully sat up.

"I spoke to Jack; he's on his way back."

"Ok, so we can go home then?"

"No, Jack doesn't want us to be home alone, just in case."

"Ok so what can I do?"

"Follow me."

She picked up his bag and passed it to him once he was standing. They walked out of the infirmary together while they talked. When they walked into the briefing room, Charlie looked around.

"This is where I met Jack."

"In here?"

"Yes."

"Wow." Sam watched him as he walked around and looked out the window. Sam knew what he was looking at and walked over to him.

"Is that the Stargate?"

"Yes it is."

"It's big." Sam smiled.

"Well I did tell you."

"I know. Can I have a closer look?"

"Sure, follow me." He was right behind her on the stairs down to the control room.

"Wow, you did all of this Sam?"

"Yes."

"Cool. Dad was right, you are smart!" Just then the gate started spinning and the alarms sounded.

"What's going on?"

"Watch." Sam turned to Walter.

"Who's off world Sergeant?"

"SG teams four, seven, eleven and twenty."

"Ok." The wormhole was formed and the iris closed.

"Wow, that is so cool."

"Receiving IDC, it's the Tok'ra."

"Open the iris." Sam turned to Charlie.

"Stay here."

"Ok." Sam walked down to the gate room just as the iris opened.

Sam waited at the bottom then two figures stepped onto the ramp then the gate shut down. They walked down to where Sam stood and they gave her a hug.

"Hi Sam."

"Mom, Dad."

"We got your message, what is it?"

"Well you will have to wait till Jack gets here."

"Where is he?"

"On his way here from Washington. There is someone here who would like to say 'hi' to you."

"Who?" Sam turned and looked up to the control room, she waved for Charlie to come down, and so he did. While waiting, Sam turned to her parents.

"Mom, dad, can one of you use a healing device on Charlie?"

"Why, what happened?" Then Charlie was there. Jamie gasped when she saw his face.

"Hi" he said.

"Charlie what happened?" Jamie asked.

"That is Sara's new boyfriend's handiwork."

"What?" Jacob said in shock. He looked from Sam to Charlie then back to Sam again.

"Come on, I'll tell you everything."

"Ok." They walked out of the gate room and down to where the healing device was stored.

Once they had it, they walked down to the infirmary. On the way, Sam told them what Charlie had told her. By the time they got there, they had heard the whole story and were shocked that Sara and her boyfriend would do that to Charlie.

"Well Charlie, let's get you fixed up."

"Thanks" They walked in and over to one of the beds. Charlie lay down on it and looked up at Jacob.

"Just my ribs. If you heal me completely, kids from school would be asking a lot of questions."

"I understand, now just close your eyes and relax."

Charlie did that, and then he heard humming and wondered what it was. Then he could feel the pain going away until it was gone. Then the humming stopped, so Charlie opened his eyes.

"It is done." Charlie sat up

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Charlie got up from the bed and gave Jacob a hug, which made Sam smile. Then he turned to Sam.

"Sam, where's the mess hall? I'm hungry." Sam laughed.

"Come on then. Thanks, Dad."

"Any time." Charlie picked up his bag then they walked out of the infirmary talking.

A few minutes later, they were in the mess hall. They were all having a drink and Charlie was eating a piece of cake. When Charlie finished, he excused himself so he could go to the bathroom. When he walked out the door, Sam looked at her parents.

"Dad, read this, Charlie doesn't know about it." She passed him the sheets of paper.

He read what it said about Perry Kelly, which shocked him. When he finished reading them he passed them back to Sam who put them away just as Charlie walked back into the room.

"Charlie have you got any home work that needs to be done?"

"Yes… is Daniel here?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I need help with French and history."

"Sure, let's go… Mom, Dad, want to come or…?"

"We will meet you in your lab."

"Sure. Come on, Charlie." Sam stood up just as Charlie picked up his backpack. He followed Sam out of the room. They talked until they reached Daniel's office and stopped when they saw him with his nose in a book.

"Daniel?" He looked up.

"Hi Sam, Charlie… woo, what happened to you?"

"Later, Charlie needs your help in French and history for his homework."

"Ah, sure, does Jack know he's here?"

"Yes. I'll be in my lab."

"Ok."

"Have fun you two." She walked out of the room leaving them alone.

She walked down and into her lab to see her parents there talking.

"Sam, I'm shocked with what this guy did to Charlie, but why did he hurt Charlie?"

"I don't know, the only ones who can answer those questions are Jack and this Perry Kelly guy."

"Ok, so how are the kids?" Sam smiled.

"They are away on basic training for the next six months, and the others are still doing their first year of training. So far, they are doing really well for themselves."

"That's good to know."

"I managed to find the ones who are at university and did back ground checks on them. Some of their… parents had to take out second mortgages to pay for their tuition and dorm fees, from what I found out, some of them were struggling before trying to put kids through college."

"What did you do?"

"Paid their mortgages for them without telling them."

"So do you know how they are doing?"

"Yes all straight 'A' students and they are all into sports."

"Let me guess… hockey and baseball?"

"Yes, and they are all into chess, science and astronomy clubs, also."

"Just like Jack and you."

"Yep," she said smiling.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

They talked for the next two hours about what else had been happening since Sam last saw them. They walked down to Daniel's lab to see both Daniel and Charlie talking in French. Daniel stopped when he saw Sam and her parents walk into the room.

"How's it going?"

"Good. I finished my history homework and now I'm doing French."

"Ok, anything interesting from history?"

"Yep, thanks to Daniel's help and a lot of research on the 'net."

"That's good to hear." Then the phone rang, so Daniel answered it.

"Dr Jackson."

"Daniel is Sam there?"

"Yes, hang on." He passed the phone to Sam.

"It's for you, Sam, it's Jack." Sam walked over.

"Thanks."

"Jack where are you?"

"At Peterson Air Force Base. I'm heading home now so I'll meet you there?"

"Jack, Mom and Dad are here."

"Oh, ok, I'll be there soon as I can."

"Ok see you soon." She hung up and turned around.

"Jack's on his way here now."

"Ok, Jacob, Jamie, since you both are here, I need some help with some translations."

"Sure, we can spare some time."

"I'm going to head to my lab… Charlie do you want to stay or come with me to my lab?"

"I'll come with you Sam; I haven't seen your lab." He picked up his things and thanked Daniel for his help then followed Sam down to her lab.

When they got there and walked in, Charlie looked around the room as he put his bag on the bench.

"Wow, cool stuff you got here, Sam."

"Thanks, just one thing: don't touch anything."

"Sure… why?"

"A lot of these things came from off world and I know what you father is like."

"Ok." He got his books out and sat down then he started his homework while Sam finished writing her report on a device she was studying.

Half an hour later, Jack walked into the lab wearing his dress blues. He smiled when Sam looked up seeing him in the door way. She looked at Charlie who was busy writing, then back to Jack licking her lips, knowing what she was doing to him. He shook his head at her then stepped into the room.

"I'm baaack." Charlie turned around and smiled.

"Dad."

"Charlie… woo, ouch!" He stepped forward and looked closely at him.

"Are you ok son?"

"Yes, I will be, still sore, but I'll live."

"How are the ribs?"

"They are fine."

"Charlie." He looked sternly at him.

"They are Dad."

"Jack, Dad used the healing device." Jack turned to look at Sam who was closing her laptop.

"Oh." He turned back to his son.

"Shall we get out of here?"

"Sure. Mom and Dad are with Daniel."

"Ah, we then we better go and rescue them from Space Monkey."

"Funny, Jack." Charlie closed his books and put them in his back pack then he followed Jack and Sam after she turned everything off. They walked down to Daniel's lab.

"Jack is everything ok?"

"Yeah. Charlie can you stay here for few minutes? I need to talk to Jacob, Jamie and Sam."

"Sure."

"Jacob, Jamie, thanks for your help… you to Anise, Selmac."

"You're welcome, Daniel," Jamie said.

They walked out of the lab and down to the briefing room. Jack looked in to his officethrough the window, then he walked to the door.

"Don't get too comfortable in my chair, Reynolds," he said with a grin on his face. Reynolds looked up and smiled.

"Funny sir… Sam showed me the fax, what's going on?"

"Come on out and I'll tell you." Reynolds looked past Jack to see who else was in the briefing room then he stood up and followed Jack out. They all sat down after Jack closed the doors.

"I know you all want to know what's going on… Perry Kelly was under my command; the day before a mission, I caught him raping an Air Force lieutenant. I managed to save her life, he had his hands around her throat… I helped the lieutenant up and into the Infirmary and told the doctors what had happened and also told them who the guy was. After I spoke to the lieutenant, I went to report to the general about it. I was on my way to his office when my pager went off. So I had no choice… half an hour later I was in the air with the others heading to Iran. On the way, I had written the report and made copies and spoke to the ones that I knew and trusted and gave them all instructions just in case something happened to me. When I did return stateside, I made some calls and found out that the guys did give my report to the general about what happened… Perry Kelly escaped custody after they all returned… They managed to catch him two days later and put him in a cell." Jack ran his hand over his face.

"Jack, what happened to the lieutenant?" He moved his hand away.

"He found her and spent two days raping and beating her. I'm glad I asked the guys to check on the lieutenant, three of them heard a scream at her house, so they burst into the house and into the room. He was raping her, so two guys dealt with him while the other covered her up and undid her ties, then he comforted her while he called for SFs and a medical team. She was severely injured, physically and mentally, by what he did to her… she was on medical leave for a year."

"Did you go and see her?"

"Yes. After I heard about it, and got her address. she didn't recognise me at first, but when I told her who I was, and what happened before I was called away, she remembered… We talked and she told me what he did to her. I apologised to her. she said it wasn't my fault and she was thinking of quitting. I managed to talk her out of it. we made a deal and every worked out."

"Why wasn't in the report about the two rapes?" Sam asked.

"That is one thing General Ryan is looking into."

"What happened to the lieutenant?" Jamie asked.

"Well, when I got better I taught her hand to hand and at the same time I introduced her to the three guys her saved her life. they even taught her while I was looking after Charlie. Then, over time, I introduced her to the rest of my crazy team, but only one at a time. then got together with their families one Saturday at my place for barbecue so she could start trusting guys again."

"Where is the lieutenant now, do you know Jack?"

"If you are wondering if I'm still in contact…Yes. She married one of team members and they have four kids, two of each, and she is still here in Colorado Springs, in fact her husband is stationed here."

"Who is it?" Reynolds asked Jack looked at him and smile.

"Dixon." Sam and Colonel Reynolds were shocked.

"Dave Dixon?"

"Yep… he was one of her rescuers. He was the one who called for the medical team."

"Well I'll be."

"As a matter of fact, he and Jean should be here by now. Sam, would you?" he nodded to the window. she stood up and walked over and pushed a button. the blast doors were closed few seconds later. Then she returned back to her seat and looked at Jack.

"Their son, Jon…he was named after you."

"Yep, and the day he and Jean got married, I warned him with the 'if he ever hurt her speech'."

"The rest of the guys would castrate me." they turned to the door way to see Dixon smiling. then he walked in with a woman behind him.

"Jack."

"Jean." he stood as she walked over to him and they hugged.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Good. I heard about what happened at the picnic," she said smiling.

"Well blame Sam for that one." Sam looked at him.

"It was your fault, you started it."

"Who, me? it was the kids!"

"Jack, you gave them the water balloons," she said smiling. Jean laughed.

"You two haven't changed. so what's going on Jack?"

"Sir, what's going on?" Dave asked. Jack looked at Dave then at Jean.

"He's back."

"Perry Kelly?" Dave asked in shock. Jack nodded.

"Where?"

"He changed his name to John Simmons. he's living with my ex-wife in Denver." Jean's face went white.

"Oh God. When did he get out? I was told he was going to be in for thirty years with no parole." Dave put his arm around her shoulders for support.

"General Ryan is going to find out what's going on and let me know."

"I just can't…." Jack pulled her into a hug.

"Why now, what does he want?"

"I don't know, but as soon as I know, I'll tell you. In the meantime, Dixon get your team and yourself back to your place, pack your bags and go to Peterson Air Force Base. There's a plane waiting for you on the tarmac. you guys are going away for a while until this mess is sorted out," he said while looking at him.

"Thanks, Sir." Then he pulled Jean away and looked at her with his hands on her shoulders.

"I'll call once this mess is resolved."

"I know you will. Thanks for telling me."

"Now you to better get going, and, Dixon, have your cell phone with you."

"Yes, Sir." Dave held Jean's hand as they walked out of the briefing room.

"Jack, is there anything we can do to help?" Jacob asked. Jack turned to them.

"We will be ok. Thanks." He sat down again.

"Reynolds, remember no one must know about this."

"Yes sir…Have you told the rest of your old team?

"Not yet. Some of them are away on a mission and won't be back for couple of days."

"Ok." He stood up and walked out the door leaving the four alone.

Sam put her hand onto Jack's while she looked at him. He looked at her and then relaxed. He gave her hand a squeeze, and she squeezed his in response. Then he turned to Jacob and Jamie.

"While you both are here, there's something I want to ask you."

"What is it Jack?" Jamie asked.

"I would like to have your blessing to marry Sam." They both grinned.

"Yes, Jack, you can," Jacob said smiling.

"Thanks… Dad." Jamie and Sam laughed, then they all stood and hugged. then there was a knock on the door and Walter opened it.

"Sir, General Ryan on the phone, line two."

"Thank you, Walter." The door closed as Jack walked into his office to talk to the general, leaving Sam with her parents.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Sam, we are happy for you and Jack."

"Thanks, Dad. He will need me now more than ever."

"We know. Does Charlie know?"

"Yes, he's happy for us, too."

"Has he gotten you a ring?"

"Well, yes, it was his grandmother's ring. It's at home."

"Ok. Does Mark know?"

"No, not yet, we most probably will tell him and our kids after this mess is settled."

"Good idea." They looked through the window and watched Jack for a few minutes, then he hung up and walked out in to the briefing room.

"Good news. The cops have arrested Kelly at Sara's house. I just found out, he killed the real John Simmons in prison. He was due to be released about the same time Kelly met Sara. They found the guy's body just an hour ago, he suffered a broken neck, now because of what Kelly did, he's going away for a very long time."

"That's good to know. Have you contacted Colonel Dixon?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, they had just left the base when I called."

"That's good. they would be relieved."

"Yeah. So, when do you guys have to go?"

"We better head back now. When's the wedding?"

"The end of next month," Sam said.

"Ok, we will try to be here for it."

"We hope you can." They walked out of the briefing room and down to the control room, where Jack got Walter to dial the Tok'ra base, then followed the others into the gate room.

"Jack, Sam, how big is the wedding going to be?"

"Big," they both said smiling.

"Ok, we will try to get in contact with you guys when the wedding gets closer."

"Ok, Dad." Then the wormhole was formed. They hugged each other before Jacob and Jamie walked up the ramp and through the gate, then it shut down.

Jack turned to Sam. "Shall we go get Charlie and get out of here?"

"Sure, but you need to change first."

"Don't remind me." Sam smiled as they walked out of the gate room.

They both went and got change then they went to Daniel's lab to get Charlie, and then they left to head on home. Sam went to buy dinner while Jack took Charlie home. Sam got Chinese for the three of them. They had a quiet evening watching a couple of movies that Sam rented from the Red Box kiosk in town.

Over the weekend, they talked and went shopping, as well as going to Mark's place to give the family the good news about their engagement. They even went to see George Hammond and gave him the good news. He was happy for them both. Sam sent a text message to two of their children, at the Academy, about the engagement, so they could let everyone else know about it.

On Monday morning, Jack and Sam were in the control room when everyone heard,

"Can I have everyone's attention…? I… we, would like to share with you all… Colonel Carter and I are getting married, so keep the last Saturday of next month free. The ceremony will be at the Air Force Academy Chapel, followed by dinner at the Broadmoor Hotel. If you and your partner can make it, let Sam or me know by Friday so we can write down your names, you have until Friday noon to let us know. That will be all for now." He turned the PA system off then turned to Sam who was smiling at him.

"Now everyone knows."

"They sure do. Well, I better go and see how much paper work there is waiting for me."

"I know what you mean. I'll see you at lunch time."

They kissed and went their separate ways.

On the way to her lab, many personnel congratulated her on the engagement. It took Sam over half an hour to reach her lab. When she finally reached her goal, SGC personnel continued to stop by to extend congratulations and support. By lunchtime, Jack managed to get to Sam's lab where he pulled her away so they could have lunch together. They knew over the next couple of days there would a lot of well wishes for them both.

A week later, their announcement was in the 'Gazette.' It read: 'Brigadier General Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill and Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter (USAF), of Colorado Springs, are pleased to announce their engagement. They plan a military ceremony at the Air Force Academy Chapel.' There was even a photo of them both wearing their dress blues.

Jack was happy to give Sam the Friday afternoon off so she could shop for a wedding dress and bridesmaids' dresses. She would also see Alex about the house and get permits that were needed for the construction.

Two weeks before the wedding, Charlie, Daniel, Lou, Teal'c and everyone else from the SGC, threw them a surprise engagement party at Jack's house. It was the perfect time since Charlie had a baseball game in the afternoon. When they returned home, they could hear voices from the back of the house, so they walked around to the back and were shocked when they heard,

"SUPPRISE!"

"What the… what's going on?" Jack demanded.

"It's yours and Sam's engagement party, Dad," Charlie said smiling.

"You planned this?" He looked at his son.

"I did have some help… everyone helped, Dad."

"Well then, thanks." He gave his son a hug.

"Well, since this is a party, let's party and thanks every one!" They all clapped, then the music started.

"Dad."

"Yes, Charlie?"

"Remember when I asked you for your credit card so I could by myself some clothes three weeks ago?"

"Yes."

"Well, I also paid for all of this, food, drinks, renting tables and chairs, the caterers, everything… I hope you're not mad at me." Jack smiled and gave Charlie another hug.

"Of course not, you know me and surprises… is there cake?" he said smiling, making Charlie laugh.

"Yes, Dad, there is cake"

"Sweet." He looked at Sam who was watching them with a grin on her face.

They mingled with their guests while talking to them all. Jack and Sam noticed that Charlie and the others had contracted 'Slayton Barbecue' and 'Temptation Chocolate' for the food. Everyone enjoyed themselves talking, eating, drinking and dancing for the next four hours.

When it was time, four men brought out the cake. It was a three-tier square chocolate cake with chocolate icing and white hearts drawn all over the surface. The bottom layer was twenty-four inches square. The second layer was eighteen and the top was twelve inches square with one big heart drawn on top with their names in the middle.

They all watched as they cut the cake and kissed. Everyone cheered them on when they kissed, then afterwards, the servers took the cake away while Jack and Sam mingled again.

Half an hour later, late night supper was served, with hot drinks, for the ones who wanted it. Jack and Sam enjoyed themselves during the night. They were hardly together all evening, but they were always close enough that they could see each other. They did have dinner together, which they both enjoyed and they talked to some of the others there.

Everyone was gone and the place cleaned up by one o'clock in the morning. When Jack and Sam were in bed, they both fell into peaceful sleep with their arms around each other.

Later that morning, they both finally walked into the kitchen just after 10:00, to see Charlie cooking brunch for the three of them.

"Morning, Charlie."

"Morning. Great party last night."

"Yeah, it sure was, I wonder how many will be suffering this morning."

"Who knows Sam."

"So what are you cooking up there, Charlie?"

"Food, Dad, food" he said smiling.

"Funny."

"It's the leftovers from Thursday night: fried-up mashed potatoes, pumpkin, roast meat. I've added chopped up onions and peppers to go with it."

"Sounds good to me" Sam said.

"Good, it will be ready in few minutes."

"What time did you get up this morning?" Jack asked.

"Before eight. I did my homework and cooked this."

"Good." Jack made himself a cup of coffee and Sam a cup of tea.

They talked until the food was ready. Charlie also made some toast so he could put his on top. They sat down at the dining room table where they all ate their brunch together. Afterward, Sam and Jack did the dishes, while Charlie was outside mowing the lawn. The rental company arrived early to pick up the tables and chairs that were used the day before. Afterwards they all had a relaxing afternoon and evening.

On Monday morning, Jack found out from the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff that the trial would begin in two weeks, which would be after he and Sam were married. But he was not going to think about it, he knew that Sam would make him forget about Perry Kelly, he knew that Sam had her ways of making him forget, which made him smile.

On Friday afternoon, Sam and Jack got their marriage licence. Then they and their wedding party went to see the minister at the chapel, where they talked and practiced the wedding march and wedding vows. When finished they all went their separate ways until the next night when the guys had the bachelor party and the girls had a party of their own.

In their wedding party, Jack had Lou Ferretti as best man, while Sam had her sister in law, who had also been her high school friend, as matron of honor. Jack asked Daniel, Andy (who was a cop), and Charlie to be groomsmen. Sam chose Janet, Sharon (who was another old friend), and Cassie as bridesmaids. They even had Dave and Jean's four young children as flower girls and pageboys and Mark and Crystal's two children as flower girl and pageboy.

On Saturday night, both parties enjoyed themselves. The women reserved a private room at one of the restaurants where they all had dinner, then they returned to Jack and Sam's place where they had fun for the rest of the evening.

The guys went to O'Malley's for dinner and drinks, and then they went to couple of clubs before they all went their separate ways since it was after midnight. On Monday morning, Sam flew to Area 51 since they needed her expertise. She spent the next four days there before returning to Colorado on Friday afternoon.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

An Airman drive Sam home. When she walked inside, she took her bag down to their bedroom and sorted it out, then she took the washing and put a load through the machine. While that was going through, she called Jack while she was making her self a drink.

"O'Neill."

"Missed you." She knew he would be smiling.

"Missed you too, Sam. Where are you?"

"At the moment, in the kitchen making me self a drink while load of laundry is going through the machine."

"You're at home?"

"Yep, so what have you been doing?"

"Finishing off the paper work before the end of the day and leaving notes for George for while we are away."

"Any word from Dad?"

"Yes. We got a message two days ago from the Tok'ra. They are on the move again."

"So we don't know if they can make it then?"

"No, Honey. I'm sorry." Sam let out her breath.

"Sam. don't worry. Ok?"

"Ok. So is there any chance of your getting home early?" she asked smiling hopefully.

"Why?"

"What do you think?" she said purring into the phone knowing that it would make him hard.

She heard him groan. "Damn you Sam." She giggled.

"See you later flyboy. I'm going to start packing and I'm going into town to pick up the bikini that you liked so much."

"Sam," he whined.

"Yes, Jack?"

"Stop teasing me like that!"

"See you later, Jack."

She picked up her mail and walked down to the office where she went through her mail, then she turned her computer on where she check her e-mail and paid her bills while on line. When she finished, she shut down her computer and walked back down to the kitchen to rinse out the mug. then she walked down to the laundry room where she put the wet clothes into the dryer and then put another load of clothes into the washing machine.

Once that was all done, she grabbed her bag and keys and walked out of the house locking the door behind her. She walked down to the garage and got into her car and left to go into town to post letters and do some shopping before returning home.

When she did, she sorted out the washing then she went down to their bedroom and started packing for their honeymoon. Half an hour later Cassie and Charlie walked into the house laughing. Since Charlie had been living at Jacks, Cassie met him at the bus stop every day after school and they walked back to Jack's house where they spent the next two hours talking and doing homework till Janet showed up to pick up Cassie after work. Sam walked out of the bedroom and down to where they were.

"Hi kids, how was school?"

"Sam, when did you get back?" Cassie asked as she gave Sam a hug.

"A few hours ago."

"Are you looking forward to tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Then they heard Jack truck pull up in the garage, so they walked out back to see him walking towards them. When he was close he gave Sam a hug and kiss.

"Come on, Cassie, let's go to the park for a while." They walked away leaving Jack and Sam alone.

When they broke for air, Sam held onto Jack and pulled him into the house and into their room where they both kissed and took each other clothes off before they lay on the bed and kissed once again. They spent the next hour making love, enjoying what they had missed while apart. When Jack was on his back, Sam was lying on top of him with her head on his chest.

"I'm going to miss you tonight." Sam turned and looked at him.

"I know, I'm going to miss you too, Jack, but from tomorrow onwards, we will be together for the rest of our lives."

"Yeah, I like that."

Sam moved so she could give him a kiss, then they made love once again before getting up and having a shower together. Then they both got ready since they were going to 'the Pepper Tree' restaurant for their pre-wedding dinner for family and close friends. When they walked into the living room Charlie was there waiting for them.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep, the limo should be here by now," Jack said, and then they heard the limo arrive.

"Right on time, shall we?" They walked out of the house with Jack being last since he was locking up the house. He followed Sam and Charlie into the limo, then they were on their way to the restaurant.

They talked about how they were looking forward to the next day and that Charlie would be staying with General Hammond while Jack and Sam were away on their honeymoon. When they got to the restaurant, they got out and walked in side to see Mark there waiting for them.

He gave Sam a hug and kiss then shook Charlie's hand. They followed him into the private room where their family and friends were waiting. Sam looked around and noticed her parents weren't there. Jack saw the sad look on Sam's face.

"Sam." She turned to him.

"It will be Ok. Remember what I said to you about them being on the move?"

"I know."

"Come on." He put his arm around her shoulders and then gave her a kiss. They walked over and sat down.

They all talked, ate and drank over the next three hours, and then they all left and went their separate ways for the night. Charlie was staying at Daniel's for the night since Jack and Sam wanted to spend time together. They went to the hotel where their wedding reception was being held and into the room where Sam was spending the night by herself. They would also be spending their wedding night there.

Since they had an hour, Jack showed Sam how much he loved her by kissing her and removing her clothes. While he was removing hers, she was removing his until they were naked, then they got into bed where they made love until it was time for him to leave. Sam watched Jack get dressed, and then he gave her a passionate kiss.

"We will finish this tomorrow night, Sam."

"I'll hold you to it," she said smiling. Then he gave her another kiss.

"See you tomorrow."

"Love you." He gave her one more kiss before leaving the room.

Sam lay back on the bed and turned to look at the clock, it showed 11:59pm, then it turned to 12:00am. Sam rolled over and turned off the lights then she snuggled under the covers and closed her eyes and fell into peaceful sleep. When Jack got home, he did his nightly routine before going to bed himself.

The next morning, Sam called room service then she went to have a shower. When she finished, she put a robe on then she walked back out into the room to sort out her bags and get dressed. She had just finished getting dressed when her breakfast arrived.

After she signed the receipt and the guy left, she sat down at the table. She was eating, while looking out the window and listening to the radio when she heard,

"Good morning to all you listeners out there in Colorado. Today is a very special day for two top Air Force officers from Colorado Springs. Brigadier General Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill and his fiancée Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter are getting married. Well, I wish them, and other couples who are getting married today, all the best for the future." He went on to other announcements then a song.

When Sam finished her breakfast, there was a knock on the door. She opened it to see her bridesmaids.

"Morning, Sam."

"Morning, guys. Come on in." They walked past with their dresses and accessories in hand, then Sam closed the door and followed them into the bedroom where they put every on the bed.

"Well, ready to get pampered?"

"Absolutely!"

"Then let's go!" They walked out of the room and down to the spa where they were getting the full treatment.

When Jack woke up, he got up and did his normal morning routine. Since there was no food in the house, he left to go into town to get a quick breakfast at Burger King. After eating, he went to the barber shop where he was meeting the guys. They were all getting their hair cut and a shave done. When he pulled up outside the barber shop, his friends were already there waiting for him.

"Morning," Jack said when he got out of his truck.

"Morning, Jack. Looking forward to this afternoon?"

"Yep." He closed the door and locked it, then walked over to them.

"Shall we?" They walked in to the shop while talking.

They were there for over an hour then they left after Jack paid for all of them. They went to play golf and have some fun and relax until lunchtime. When they finished, they went to the golf club to have lunch while still talking and laughing. After lunch, they went to play tin pin bowling for an hour then they all went to Jack's where they all were getting changed for the wedding.

Jack was wearing his dress blues while the guys were wearing tuxes, with 'ice blue' ties since the bridesmaids' dresses were the same color. When they were all ready, the limo arrived to take them to the Academy Chapel.

When Sam and her bridesmaids finished their spa treatments, they returned to Sam's room where the hair stylist and make-up artist met them. They spent the next three hours talking, laughing, and enjoying a late lunch while they were getting their hair and makeup done.

In the meantime, Jean arrived with her four kids. Then Mark arrived with his two kids, his son was ten and daughter seven. They were already dressed. The three boys were wearing tuxes with bow ties.

The three girls were wearing 'ice blue' full-length sleeveless dress with 'Asymmetrical pleating' across the waist.

"Hi, Sam."

"Hi, Jean, Mark, your kids look fantastic."

"Thank you."

"Well, why don't you girls go and get your hair done up?"

"Ok." They walked over and sat at the table to wait their turns in the 'beautification' process.

They were having lip-gloss and pale pink eye shadow applied. White rose and ribbon headpieces would be put in their hair.

Sam spoke to Jean and Mark for a minute then they left to return home to get ready themselves. The women were helping each other get dressed while Sam made sure the boys didn't turn until the women were dressed.

Once the hairdresser and make up artist finished, Sam thanked them and paid for the rest of the fee then she escorted them out. As they were leaving, the florist arrived with the bouquets. When she left, Cassie made sure the boys didn't turn while Janet and Mark's wife, Crystal, helped Sam get into her wedding dress. Once Sam was dressed, the boys turned.

"Wow, you look beautiful!"

"Thanks kids" she said smiling.

Sam walked over to one of her bags and pulled out boxes and passed them to each of her bridesmaids and flower girls. When they opened them, the flower girls each found a pair of pearl earrings since they had gotten their ears pierced when they were a year old.

The bridesmaids each got a single strand pearl necklace. Crystal received a pair of pearl earrings since she was matron of honor. They all thanked Sam and put them on. When finished, and the kids had all been to the bathroom, they were ready to leave.

"Shall we, we don't want to be late now do we?"

"No," the kids all agreed.

They picked up their bouquets and walked out of the room together and down to the main foyer. When they walked outside, the two limos were waiting for them. Sam and Crystal were in one while the bridesmaids were in the other. Once in they were on their way.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Wedding dress pictures can be found under my same user name on 'Samandjack dot net' web site where this story is also there**

Chapter 21

"Sam, are you ok?"

"No," she said looking out the window

"What's wrong, are you getting cold feet?" Sam turned to her sister-in-law.

"No… Mom and Dad, they should be here but I don't know where they are."

"Oh Sam, I'm sorry, they better have a good reason why they can't make it to their own daughter's wedding." She put her hand into Sam's hand.

"Don't remind me."

"Everything is going to be ok, just think about Jack and what he is wearing," she said smiling.

Crystal was recalling what Sam had told her years ago about when Sam had meet Jack for the first time: _"I'm telling you, Crystal, he is hot and sexy in his dress blues." _

"_Really?" _

"_Uh huh… I mean out of all the guys I have known and worked with… with him, damn, every time I see him wearing them, he makes hot, wet and horny!" Crystal laughed. _

"_Sam, you've got it bad." _

"_Crystal, I never felt this way before with any guy in uniform." Crystal thought about it. _

"_Yeah, you're right, he must be hot." _

"_He's smoking!" They both laughed. _

"You know that reminds me of when I first met Mark when he was a captain. Seeing him in his dress blues… damn, just thinking about him wearing them is turning me on!" They both giggled.

"We've got it bad," Sam said.

"Yes we have alright."

"Yeah, I guess you're right... Damn you, Crystal Carter!" Crystal laughed.

Then she saw Sam's smile. "Well, at least you're smiling."

"True. What about you? After all, Mark is going to be wearing his dress blues."

"Damn you, Sam, that's not fair!"

"Well revenge can be sweet you know."

"Don't remind me." They talked and laughed until the limo stopped outside the chapel.

They got out seeing the others getting out as well. They walked inside the church foyer where the security personnel were waiting for them. When they were ready, Sam gave a nod then the music started.

When the guys' limo had pulled up outside of the church, there were guests already there waiting for the groom's party. When they all got out of the two limos, they walked over to greet some of the guests and talk with them for the next half hour, until it was time to go inside.

They were at the front, with the Air Force chaplain waiting, when they heard the music start. Everyone turned to see the flower girls and pageboys walking down the aisle side by side. Jack turned and smiled when he saw them.

The girls were carrying small round bouquets of white roses. Once they were at the front, they moved over to where Mark, Jean and Dave were just as Cassie started walking down the aisle. When Jack and the others saw her, they smiled; they couldn't believe she was now a beautiful young woman.

Cassie was wearing an ice blue Tissue Taffeta strapless, dropped waist gown, with asymmetrical pleating across the bodice with a self-pleated band at the high hip. She wore a blue crystal beads and clear crystals tiara set in sliver headband. Just touching her collarbone was the necklace Sam had given her and she carried a larger round bouquet of white roses.

When she was close to Jack, he smiled at her and she grinned in return. Then he noticed Janet not far behind Cassie, followed by Sharon, then Crystal walked down the aisle until they reached the front, then the music stopped. All four bridesmaids turned their heads toward the back of the church, then the music restarted, the doors opened and every one stood and turned.

While Sam was watching and waiting, she was thinking about her parents. When Crystal was starting to walk down the aisle, the door closed. Sam listened to the music for a few seconds, then there was a bright light, which made the security detail quickly pull out their guns, then they relaxed when they saw who was there.

"Mom, Dad!"

"Sorry we were late, we had to get changed at the SGC and some lieutenant who was there couldn't find a car for us. We waited for twenty minutes, then we were beamed up onto a ship then down to here."

"Did you see a small, grey alien with big black eyes?"

"Yes, so you know who it is?"

"Yes. Thor must be here to watch the wedding and must have noticed you guys were going to be late."

"Well we should thank him next time we see him."

"You might get a chance later." Then Sam heard the music stop.

"Shall we?" She held onto both of their arms.

"Sam, you look beautiful."

"Thanks, Dad." The music restarted and the door opened.

"To Oz we go."

"You've been hanging around Jack too long," Jamie said as they started walking down the aisle side by side.

"Just remember, he is going to be your son in law," she whispered. They both heard but kept smiling.

Jack turned to see Sam walking towards him with her parents on either side of her. When Jack saw what she was wearing, he smiled. Sam was wearing the same type dress as her bridesmaids, but hers was in ivory. Her skirt was princess/A-line where her bridesmaids' were empire skirt. Sam's train was a meter longer than a normal size chapel train.

She was wearing a silver and crystal loops done in a heart shape tiara and triple veil, with crystals in the veil, which flowed down to her back side. She was wearing her grandmother's double pearl necklace and earrings. Her bouquet was a teardrop shape of white roses.

When they reached the front, both Jacob and Jamie gave Sam a kiss then they gave Jack a nod before turning and walking to where Mark was and sat next to their grandchildren. Sam stepped forward and held onto Jack's hand while looking at him. 'Beautiful,' he mouthed.

Sam looked him up and down before looking him in the eyes, then licked her lips and smiled knowing what it would do to him. Everyone watched and heard them saying their vows until they all saw Jack kiss Sam, and then everyone cheered. When they broke apart, they both were still smiling.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mr and Mrs O'Neill."

Every one clapped and cheered. When the audience had settled down and they signed their license, they got George Hammond to sign it as the witness. When everything was done, Jack and Sam started to walk down the aisle, holding hands.

When they reached the foyer, Crystal, who was behind them with Lou Ferretti, quickly picked up Sam's train and passed it to her, then walked over to the side and waited with the rest of the bridal party. Jack and Sam spoke to some of their guests before they all walked outside where they all talked and mingled for a bit.

The photographer they had hired wanted to take photos of the bridal party, so he got them where he wanted them and proceeded to capture several poses and groupings. Then some of the guests did the same. When the limos arrived, the bridal party all got in and left to go to where they were having wedding photos taken.

Close family and friends were following in their cars and SUV's. They were having their photos taken in two different spots. When done every one hurried to the hotel, except for the bridal limo and the photographer and his assistant who returned to the church, but first they stopped at one spot not far from the church.

When they were ready, Jack lifted Sam while the assistant was holding onto her train, when ready Jack lifted Sam into the air then down again while the assistant made the train go into the air while the photographer took heaps of photos. When finished, he checked his digital camera and smiled when he saw the photos.

He showed Jack and Sam. They loved the shots and were pleased that they had decided to try for the poses as they had seen other Air Force grooms do it to their brides. Since they were all satisfied, they got back into their waiting limo and car, and then they headed to the hotel to have more photos taken.

When they got to the hotel, they walked around to where everyone was outside talking, sipping drinks and eating finger food. Jack and Sam wanted to get the photos sorted out right away, and once that was accomplished, they mingled after they both got a drink. When it was time for dinner, they all went inside and sat down while Jack and Sam waited out in the corridor for few minutes. Then they heard,

"Ladies and gentlemen please stand for the bride and groom." The doors opened, and Jack and Sam walked into the room arm in arm as everyone applauded. They walked over to the bridal table to find the bridal party there, excerpt for the children.

Jack pulled a chair out for Sam, once she sat down and the chair was pushed in, he sat next to her just as everyone else was seated. The minister stood and walked over to the microphone so he could bless their dinner, then he returned to his seat. Then George Hammond got up and said a few words. When he sat down again, the waiters walked out with trays in hand, it was their first course.

Over the next three hours, they had a four-course dinner and a number of speeches, some of them were even funny. Every one enjoyed themselves. Jack and Sam stood and mingled for half an hour. They were talking to some of their guests when Jack whispered,

"Want to dance Mrs O'Neill?" Sam turned to him and smiled.

"Love to."

"I'll be back." He lightly kissed her, then walked over to the DJ.

"You know, Sam, there's going to be a line of men waiting to dance with you tonight."

"I know, George."

"Is there anything I should worry about while you and Jack are on your honeymoon?" Sam smiled.

"Carter withdrawal."

"'Carter withdrawal', what do you mean by that?"

"Well, there are several people who have crushes on me, and if I'm away for more than three days, they will start to go into withdrawal."

"Like a drug?"

"Yes, Sir." He shook his head.

"Names?"

"You will know when you see them."

"Thanks for the warning. Is there anything else?"

"Dr. McKay is going to be on base while I'm away. He doesn't know about Jack and me getting engaged and married."

"I know, he is one of those with a crush on you."

"I know. He was a pain when he was on the base… annoying me when I was working on one thing or another, at least Jack wasn't like that."

"Well, he knows not to when you're working."

"I know but I don't mind, he knows the good times to bug me."

"Sam, does he still do it since his promotion?"

"Yes. As he said, he is 'The Man'… I should know." George chuckled.

"Here comes the man himself." Sam turned and smiled when he walked over to her.

"Ready to dance?"

"Yes, I am." Jack held onto Sam's hand and led her out onto the dance floor. Then everyone heard,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the bride and groom are going to start the first dance of the evening." Everyone turned toward them and applauded, and then the music started.

(I do swear that I'll always be there. I'd give anything and everything and I will always care. Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better or worse, I will love you with ever beat of my heart.)

From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on

You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you

From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on

When the song finished, they kissed. Then they each went to grab someone to dance with, while the bridal party got up and joined them on the dance floor, then each member of the bridal went and got some one after the next song finished.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sam danced with some of the men during the evening, but most of the dances were with Jack. When it came time to remove the garter and throw the bouquet, they both decided that Sam would flick the garter and Jack would throw the bouquet.

It was different but everyone knew that Jack and Sam could be full of surprises. After the throw of the bouquet, they walked over to the table to their seven-tier, round wedding cake. There were roses between each layer and hearts all over it and an Air Force groom and bride on top of the cake with a heart shape lace background and around the bottom of the cake topper. Everyone cheered when they cut the cake and feed each other with it, then they kissed.

After that, they walked down to the dance floor where they danced to a slow song. Every one enjoyed themselves, having a wonderful time not knowing that Jack and Sam had walked out and down to their room.

When they were in the room, they kissed and helped remove each other's clothes; then they laid on the down-turned covers where they made love for the next hour. When Jack was lying on his back after making passionate love to Sam, he watched her get up from the bed and walk into the bathroom where she relieved herself. Then she removed her earrings and necklace and put them back in the box. Then she removed her makeup and cleaned her teeth and combed her hair.

When done, she walked back into the room and crawled back in to bed and gave Jack a kiss. Then he got up and walked into the bathroom. While he was in there, Sam quickly got up and picked up her wedding dress and Jack's dress blues.

She heard the shower going, so she put the clothes away, and then she walked back into the bathroom and went to join Jack in the shower. They washed each other and made love while in there before getting out and drying off. They both crawled back into bed and fell asleep in each other's arms and smiles on their faces.

The next morning when Sam awoke, she opened her eyes to see Jack looking at her with a huge smile on his face.

"Morning, Mrs O'Neill." Sam smiled.

"Morning, Mr O'Neill." He leaned over and gave her a passionate kiss and rolled over till he was on top of her, then they broke for air.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Good, happy, you?"

"Same here." He bent down and gave her another passionate kiss.

Then they made love like they had the night before until he collapsed on top of her, trying to get his breathing under control. When he had, he moved so he could look down at her. He could see she was still happy.

"I don't know about you, Sam, but I'm hungry!" Sam laughed.

"Well you did just have your first course."

"True, so what's good on the menu?"

"Everything."

"Mmm… I need to pee. While I'm in the bathroom I'll let you order whatever you want."

"Ok." He gave her a kiss before he rolled of her and got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Sam watched him till the door closed. She sat up, leaned over, picked up the phone and called room service. When finished on the phone, she heard the shower going. So she got up and walked over to the bathroom door and opened it and walked in, then closed it behind her.

She walked over to the toilet and relieved herself, then she washed her hands before joining Jack in the shower. They kissed and washed each other before getting out and drying off, then put on the hotel robes before walking out of the room. They both got dressed when Thor beamed into their room.

"Thor, buddy, good to see you."

"You too, O'Neill, Colonel Carter."

"Thor, is everything alright?"

"Yes it is. I recorded your wedding, yesterday, so I can take it back with me to show the other Asgard."

"Oh, ok, but you're not here for that?"

"No. I downloaded it in to each of your children, so they know that you two are married. I made it seem they were there at the wedding themselves."

"Oh," Jack said.

"Thanks, Thor, is there anything else?"

"Yes. When you are ready I can beam you to your cabin." He passed Jack a stone.

"Thanks, Thor. How long are you going to be in orbit?"

"Until you are ready to be beamed to your cabin, O'Neill."

"Ok, thanks, Thor."

"You are most welcome. When you are ready, press the stone."

"We will." Then he was gone in a bright light.

"That was good of Thor, offering to beam us to your cabin."

"Yeah, it sure was." Then there was a knock on the door. It was their breakfast.

After the waiter was gone, Jack and Sam sat down and ate their breakfast while they talked for the next half an hour. After breakfast, they packed their bags then they left their room and walked down to the reception area is where Jack paid for the hotel room, meals and drinks. Sam paid for the spa. When everything was done, their limo arrived, so they passed their bags to the driver then they got into the limo and waited. Minutes later, they were on their way home and looking forward to their three week honeymoon up at his cabin.

When the limo stopped at their house, they thanked the driver after he passed their bags to them and then left. Jack and Sam walked upstairs and inside the house. They walked down to their bedroom where they sorted out their things then they packed everything they needed and left to go to grocery shop where they brought some food and drinks, then they left to head out of town about a mile then Jack pulled over to the side of the road. When it was clear, he pushed the button, and then they were gone. When they blinked, they were outside Jack's cabin.

"Thanks, Thor."

"You are most welcome, O'Neill." Then the stone was beamed away.

"Shall we?"

"Sure." They got out and unpacked the truck and took everything inside.

Jack showed Sam where everything was as they unpacked. Then he showed her around the lake. They returned to the cabin for lunch, and then they spent the rest of the afternoon in bed making passionate love.

Over the next three weeks, they spent most of their time in bed making love or skinny dipping in the lake and making love while in there or on the dock or shore. They did go in to town every four days to shop for more food and drinks as well have lunch while in town. The day they were returning home, they didn't want to leave but they knew they must.

As they took turns driving, they talked about the new house, the twins, and shared their dreams of their future. When they did arrive home, it was after two in the morning. Jack parked his truck in the garage, then they both got out and walked into the house after Jack closed and locked the garage door.

They were tired, so they walked up to their room, grabbing some clean sheets along the way. When they got there, they made the bed together then they stripped their clothes off and got into bed and turned off the lights. They snuggled in to each other's arms and fell asleep within seconds.

Later that morning, when Jack woke up, he saw Sam was still sleeping, so he got up and dressed, and then he walked out of the room closing the door behind him. He walked down to the kitchen where he made himself a cup of coffee and drank it while going through their mail, which was on the breakfast bar.

When he had finished his coffee, he walked out and into the garage and started unpacking their bags. While unpacking, he put a load of clothes into the washing machine then carried on unpacking. When he had finished, so had the load of washing. He put the wet load into the dryer then another load into the washing machine.

Once done there, he left to go into town to buy some groceries and buy some breakfast for him and Sam. When he returned, he quickly put the groceries away then he took the bags and two bottles of orange juice to their bedroom. When he opened the door and walked in, Sam was lying in bed, smiling at him.

"Hey how long have you been awake?"

"Only about ten minutes."

"Ok, good. Here's breakfast." Sam sat up and he passed her the bags and put a bottle on her bedside cabinet, then he walked around and sat at the top of the bed. Sam looked at him.

"What?"

"I want you naked, fly boy," she said then smiled.

"Naked you say?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, naked. You have ten seconds. If you're not naked by then, no fun for a week."

"You wouldn't!" Sam smiled. Jack quickly got off the bed and stripped his clothes off.

"Happy now?" Sam looked him over.

"Very much." When she saw his dick spring to life, Sam licked her lips then she look up into his eyes and pulled back the covers. He got in and pulled the covers over him then leaned over and kissed her soundly.

"Shall we eat before breakfast gets cold?" Jack suggested.

"Good idea."

She opened the bag and looked to see what it contained. She passed Jack a bacon and egg bagel, since there were two of everything. They talked while enjoying their breakfast. When finished, they laid down with Sam snuggled up to his side.

"Thanks for breakfast."

"Any time, Sam. So what do you feel like doing today?"

"Staying in bed with you."

"That I can handle."

They talked for an hour, with plenty of kissing and touching included, then they made love for an hour and ended up falling asleep for couple of hours. When they awoke, they showered, and then they went into town to do some shopping. They enjoyed a nice quiet lunch in town before returning home.

The next day they did some housework and got things sorted out since they were returning to work the next day. That night they were in bed early, making passionate love and watching a movie in bed before the snuggling down for the night.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The next morning they arrived at the SGC, after they been to a diner for breakfast. Sam went to her lab to see if it was still in one piece, while Jack went to his office to see George there waiting for him.

On Friday afternoon, Jack and Sam went into town to the photographer's studio to see the wedding photos. They were very happy with them, so they took the proofs home, to spend the weekend sorting the photos, selecting their favorites for enlargements and copies for friends and family. They also spent as much time as possible with Charlie.

On Saturday, both Charlie and Cassie left to attend Space Camp, in Huntsville, Alabama. They both were in 'X-camp' and 'Advanced Space Academy'. The camps lasted for five days and four nights each. Jack paid for them both to go since they had both kept their promises with their grades.

Sam found out that all of their children wanted to go, but many of the families couldn't afford to send them. She paid the admission fees and got the staff from space camp to send letters to the students to let them know that everything had been paid, including travel to the 'space camp' and back.

While they were away SG1 went to a planet called Edora, where they were scheduled to stay for three days. After some talk about a treaty, the Edorans wanted to meet Jack. Sam gave Jack a kiss and watched him walk up the ramp and through the gate to the other side. Sam had no idea that it would be the last time she would see Jack for a long time.

The next morning, SG1 was an hour late in reporting in, so Sam dialled the planet. When the worm hole was formed, Sam was pleased.

"This is Stargate Command calling General O'Neill… this is Stargate Command calling General O'Neill." Sam waited but there was no response.

"Sergeant, send the MALP through."

"Yes, ma'am." Sam watched what happened to the MALP. When it got to the other side, it transmitted for few seconds then it was gone' then the gate shut down.

"Oh my God." She turned to Colonel Reynolds.

"I'm going to do some checking about this planet, Sir." She stood and walked out of the gate room and down to her lab. She spent the next fifteen minutes reviewing the information about the planet on her laptop. Then she stood and walked over to the phone and made a call.

"Hello?"

"Uncle George, it's Sam, I… we need you on the base, Jack and SG1 are… MIA."

"I'm on my way. You can fill me in when I get there." Then she called Colonel Reynolds.

"Reynolds."

"Sir, you need to call General Ryan."

"Sam, I'm coming down." When he got there, he saw tears in her eyes.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"I think I know what happened to the gate on P5C-768."

Sabotage?"

"No, asteroids."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Sir. Look." Sam showed him the laptop screen.

"This is P5C- 768 three days ago." She showed him where it was

"This is where it is now." The program showed the planet's orbit going through an asteroid belt.

"Oh my God… Sam, I'm so sorry."

"We need all our allies' help. I need to know." He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll get them back before the kids are born."

"Thanks. I hope you don't mind, already called General Hammond. He's on his way here."

"Ok… don't worry; I'll let everyone else know."

"Thank you, Sir." He walked out of her lab and down to the Infirmary where he spoke to Janet. Then he went to the control room and ordered Walter to send messages requesting help to all their space travel capable allies.

When George Hammond walked into the briefing room, Sam and Colonel Reynolds were there. Sam turned to George, he walked to her and pulled her into a hug; and then she started crying.

"Colonel?"

"Sir, we have a big problem, SG1 and General O'Neill… are trapped on planet P5C-786." Sam pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Don't worry we will get them back."

"I hope so."

"Tell me what you know about this planet."

They sat down at the briefing table and Sam told them what she found out about the planet and even showed him on the lap top... when she finished, he looked at Sam.

"Don't worry; we will bring them back home."

"I hope so, Sir." They talked for the next ten minutes then they went their separate ways.

The next day they heard from one of their allies and the news they received wasn't good enough for Sam, so she continued trying to find a way to rescue Jack sooner than the year's wait that the allies offered. Within a couple of weeks, she had a plan and got permission to design and build a laser canon. General Hammond was to remain as CO until everyone knew what had happened to Jack and SG1.

When Charlie and Cassie returned from their Space Camp trip, Janet told them about what had happened. They were both shocked and wanted to see Sam. Janet drove them to the base. Charlie went straight into Sam's arms.

"Don't worry, Dad will return."

"I know."

When they pulled apart, Charlie said, "Sam I'm going to help take care of you and the twins."

"Thanks, Charlie."

"What are you designing?" he asked when he saw what was on Sam's laptop. She explained her plan to him and when she finished, she looked at him.

"Wow, Sam. I know you can bring Dad back home."

"I hope so, Charlie."

"Have you had any lunch?"

"No." He took hold of her hand.

"Come on let's get some lunch. Remember what Dad always said."

"What that?"

"Your brain needs fuel." Sam laughed. It felt good to have a part of Jack with her.

"Ok, you win." He pulled her out of her lab, with Cassie and Janet following close behind them.

Over the next five months, Charlie was with Sam when he wasn't in school. He made sure she ate and slept. Everyone noticed how Charlie was like Jack in so many ways. The older children found out about what happened to their father and they all took turns in showing up at the SGC to talk to Sam to let her know that they would be there for her, Charlie and the twins. She was very grateful for their support.

Four months after SG1 and Jack were trapped on Edora, Sam's new home was complete. Charlie asked the other SG team members help with the moving, which they did while Sam was working. Charlie got Sam to make the necessary calls regarding the power and having the telephone service transferred from Jack's old house to the new one. Once that was done, Sam went to the real estate office to sign the papers for Jack house, to list it for sale.

Two weeks later, Sam finished the laser canon and she tested it. She dialled Edora and started the canon. Sam made up a mini camera and connected it to the end of an arrow and a remote control mini fan. When the laser canon stopped, the gate shut down a minute later.

Sam dialled the gate, again, and when the worm hole was formed she gave Siler a nod. He turned and walked up the ramp and then stood on an angle. Then he fired the arrow into the wormhole. Sam was watching the Control Room monitors for video from the mini camera. She panned the camera around to where she wanted it, and then she held it in the spot and then tilted the camera toward the top of the cavern. Once she got what she wanted, she turned the laser canon back on then she watched what was happening.

General Hammond walked down to the control room. "Sam?"

She turned to him. "I'm sorry, the President…"

"No, please, Sir. I'm close to the surface."

"Sam."

"Sir, look." She showed him the monitor.

"See this brown area here?"

"Yes."

"That's dirt…" She tilted the camera up then she stood and flicked the microphone on when she saw Siler walk back into the gate room.

"Siler, turn on the rotation device." He stepped forward and turned it on; then he walked back to the door and waited. They saw the picture on the monitor start to rotate.

"Sam is that…?"

"Yes, it's blue sky. We're through to the surface," she said smiling. She turned to him.

"Rescue mission, Sir?"

"If they are alive." Sam thought about it then turned to Walter.

"Sergeant, get a flare gun."

"Yes Ma'am" He hurried out of the control room with a smile on his face. They saw the dirt falling away and the hole getting bigger and bigger.

"Siler, turn the laser off," she said. He turned it off just as Charlie ran into the control room.

"Sam, Walter just told me." Sam turned around.

"It's true. Take a look." He stepped forward and saw the monitor.

Turning to Sam, he asked, "What happens now?"

"We're going to send a flare through the gate."

"Sam… can I… please?" Sam turned to George. He gave her a nod, Charlie saw it.

"Yes!"

"Go on down to the gate room." He turned and ran down to the gate room and waited.

When Walter walked in a minute later, "Sergeant, give Charlie the flare gun." He handed the gun to Charlie and showed him what to do. Charlie walked up the ramp close to the gate. He aimed the gun toward the direction of the sky they had seen on the monitor.

"I hope you see this, Dad. Sam needs you." Then he fired it. Sam and George watched the monitor and saw that he had gotten it through the gate, through the cavern and out into the air.

"I hope someone sees it." Then the gate shut down.

"Wait for ten minutes and send another one through."

"I know."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

On Edora, Teal'c was walking along the hill side when he heard a noise. He looked up he was surprised when he saw a flare. He ran to where the gate had been and stopped when he saw the hole. He ran back to the village; when he got there he yelled out, "O'Neill!"

Jack and the others turned to see Teal'c running towards him.

"Teal'c, what is it?"

"I saw a flare."

"You mean?" He nodded.

"Indeed. There is now a hole in the ground where the Stargate once stood."

"Sam did it!" Lou said smiling.

"Ferretti, grab a radio." Jack ran to the 'gate.

When he saw the hole, he knew that it was Sam's handiwork. When the villagers showed up, one was carrying a rope. Jack grabbed it and put it around his waist.

"I'm going to have a closer look to see if it is the gate and how far down it is. You guys hang on to it just in case."

Jack tied the rope around his waist, and then he walked closer. He slowed down when part of ground gave way and then he lowered himself into the hole. Luckily, there were enough men hanging onto the rope when the ground gave way, otherwise Jack would have fallen to the bottom of the hole. When Jack reached the inside of the cavern, he looked around and saw the 'gate. This made him very happy since it meant he would soon be going home.

"Jack, are you ok?" Daniel yelled out.

"Yeah. Can you lower me? There are some things just below me." Then he felt himself being lowered.

"Stop." When they did, he started swinging so he could grab the arrow. He had seen the camera attached to it.

"Pull me up," he yelled. Everyone worked together and pulled Jack up and out of the cavern until he was safely away from the hole.

"Well, Jack?"

"We're going to need all the rope we have. I saw the Stargate, it's intact and this is Sam's handiwork." He showed them the camera.

"I hope Sam is ok."

"Same here. I'm worried about her and the kids. I wonder if she has had them yet."

"I'd bet they will hang on until you get home." Jack smiled.

"I hope so; I've missed them so much."

A couple of teenage boys ran back to the village to get the rope. While they were waiting, SG1 heard the Stargate activate and the wormhole being formed. Jack was holding the camera, looking into it and smiling. When Sam dialled Edora once again and the worm hole was formed, she looked at the monitor and was shocked: Jack was looking at her!

"This is Stargate Command."

"I hear you, Sam," he said smiling.

"Jack you're alive! How is every one there?"

"We are all alive, Sam. Teal'c saw the flare. How are you feeling?"

"Like a beached whale, ready to pop."

"So the kids waited for Dad to come home?"

"Yes."

"Ok, well, we're going to dig the 'gate out and try to call home. Can you give us forty eight hours?"

"Sure. We will call then. Do you need anything to help get the gate out? We have ropes and explosives here we can get to you if you need them."

"That would be great if you can, Sam."

"Ok we will call as soon as we get everything sorted out."

"Ok, Sam. I love you."

"I love you, too. Carter out." Then the 'gate shut down.

Sam got on the phone and called Siler to get the things Jack needed, and then she hung up and turned to see George and Charlie there with smiles on their faces.

"Well looks like they are coming home soon."

"Yes they are. Good work, Sam."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Why don't you go and get some dinner?"

"After I get everything sorted out, I'll go." She turned back to the computer and did some typing until Siler walked into the 'gate room with everything she had requested. Sam gave him instruction on what to do. Charlie went down to help out. When it was time she dialled Edora and spoke to Jack.

"Jack we're going to send a rope through the 'gate and cavern. As soon as you see it, grab it and quickly pull it fast as you can."

"Copy that. We are all ready."

"Ok… Now" Siler shot an arrow into the wormhole, which had a rope attached to it. The end was tied to a bag, which had the explosives in it. When they saw the rope came through the hole and head towards where Lou was, he quickly grabbed it and ran as fast as he could. The soon saw the bag attached to the end being pulled out of the hole.

"Got it, Sam."

"Ok. Here's number two." The next one that went though was another bag and a big thick rope.

A total of eight bags were sent through in this manner. Once Jack and the others had retrieved them, the 'gate shut down. SG1 and Jack went through the bags and sorted out the explosives. Once done, Jack was the one who returned into the hole. The first thing he wanted to do was blast away the dirt around the Stargate so they could move it to a standing position.

After Jack laid the charges, they lifted him out of the hole then he pushed the button. When they all heard the explosion, they were worried about the 'gate. When Jack went down again, he checked it over. He yelled out for the ropes, and soon so the eight ends of the ropes went down to where Jack was. He tied them to the 'gate and then raised his radio.

"Ok pull!" He watched as they managed to pull it upright.

"Stop and pull me up." They stopped and then they pulled Jack up and out.

"Lou, the explosives."

Lou passed Jack the explosives, and then they lowered him again, but as far down and on the other side of the hole away from the ropes. When Jack set the explosives, they pulled him up on his order. When he was out and at a safe distance, he pushed the button. Now they had a much bigger hole.

When the dust had settled, they lowered Jack so he could check on things inside the hole. He was pleased everything looked fine, so he yelled for them to pull him up. Once he was on the surface, he walked over to them.

"Let's pull it up." They all grabbed a rope and pulled the 'gate out of the cavern. When they finally got it out, they all cheered.

They all relaxed for a short while, then they manage to pull it out and over to the support stones. They got it standing with stones and rocks around it. When it was done, one of the young boys climbed the 'gate, untied the ropes, and then climbed down again. When Jack looked at the 'gate, he was smiling. One of the men walked over to him.

"Jack, you want to return home."

"Yes… my wife is due to give birth at any time… I want to be there with her when it happens."

"Do you think there is enough power to make it work?"

"I don't know, there is only one way to find out." He looked around and walked over to Teal'c.

"Teal'c give me a hand will ya? I want to dial the alpha site."

"Why, O'Neill?"

"I want to go home, Sam is due…"

"I understand."

They walked up the 'gate and started moving the inner track until they got the first part of the address aligned with chevron one. It lit up and locked in place. Then they continued moving the inner track through the remainder of the address, with the same results for each of the subsequent chevrons. When they got to the seventh one, it locked then the wormhole formed. Jack turned to every one there.

"I'll send some people through to help you guys out. I'll leave SG1 here." Then he walked through the 'gate.

When he stepped out at the alpha site, the personal were shocked to see Jack there. They stood at attention and saluted.

"At ease. Can you guys dial home for me and don't worry I'll make sure you guys get a memo about what's going on… and yes, SG1 is alive." They smiled then the lieutenant dialled SGC then sent a code though.

"You can go home now, General."

"Thanks guys." He walked up the steps and on through.

At the SGC, the 'gate started spinning. When the wormhole was formed and the alpha site code was received, Walter opened the iris after receiving George's order to do so. When the iris opened, they waited anxiously. Then one person stepped onto the ramp and the 'gate shut down. George hurried down to the 'gate room just as Jack walked down the ramp.

"I'm back." He held his arms out wide, with a grin on his face.

"Where's SG1?"

"Still on Edora. George, can you send some teams and equipment through so they can start looking for the DHD? Where's Sam?"

"In your quarters, resting. Charlie is at Dr. Fraiser's house."

"Ah, ok well I'm going to get cleaned up and do my post mission exam. Then I'm going to spend time with my beautiful wife."

"You go and do that."

"Thanks, George." Jack walked out of the 'gate room whistling the Simpson's theme song.

An hour and a half later, Jack had finished a hot shower and shave, and his post mission exam, and was getting something to eat. He walked down to their quarters. When he reached the door, he opened it and walked in to see the lamp, on but it was on low. He walked in and closed the door and locked it.

He walked around to the side of the bed and took his clothes off and crawled into bed lying on his side looking at Sam, who was on her back sleeping. He looked her over, her hair was longer, her breasts were fuller, but what he really noticed was her expanded stomach.

He put his hand under the covers and put it on her stomach. He smiled when he felt one of the twin's kick his hand. He slowly moved the blankets and sheet down her stomach; then he moved so he could rest his head onto her stomach while watching her sleep... he noticed she was wearing a maternity nightie, which didn't worry him at all.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: WOOHOO over 200 reviews, sweet. thank you all for your wounderful reviews. The licence plate i choice for this story you can find it on _'jackandsam dot net'_ web site. Since the story is also posted on there. :D Enjoy this chapter which i know you all are looking ford to reading, so enjoy :D**

Chapter 25

Sam woke and froze when she felt someone's head on her stomach and the covers pulled down. She lay there trying not to let the person know that she was awake. She felt the person move, and then she felt lips on to hers, which caused her to panic. Then when he pulled away she heard, "I'm home, Sweetheart." She opened her eyes in shock.

"Jack!"

"Yes, Sam, I'm home."

"Oh, Jack!" She swung her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Sam. I've missed out on so much." He put his hand onto her stomach, again.

"I know, but at least you are home, now."

"I know. How have the kids been?" Sam giggled

"Kicking up a fuss in the last couple of days."

"I bet. At least I'm home in time to see them born."

"I know. Charlie has been doing a lot of research in the last few months, on our children. He got names for them all."

"Has he? Why?"

"So when these two are born, we well have names for them that the others don't have."

"AH. So what have you decided?"

"Well if it's one of each, it will be Jonathan Junior and Grace Hannah."

"And, what if they are both boys?"

"The other name would be Jacob David."

"Ok girls?"

"Jenny Samantha"

"Why not Dorothy?"

"Already taken, so are Lisa, Margaret or Maggie as she likes to be called."

"What about Homer"

"No and don't you get any ideas."

"Damn." Sam smiled.

Jack moved so he could pull the blankets over them both. He snuggled up on his side close to Sam and gave her a kiss.

"So how have things been while I've been away?"

"Busy. Charlie, Janet, Cassie and George have been making sure that I've been getting my rest and eating regularly."

"That's good of them, anything else?"

"Our house is finished and all our things are there… I haven't left the base since…"

"Sam, what am I going to do with you?"

"Hold me?"

"That I can do, now let's get some sleep." Sam let out a yawn.

"Sounds good to me." He kissed her gently, and then they both closed their eyes and fell into peaceful sleep.

Two hours later, Charlie opened the door and stopped. He smiled at the sight before him, and then stepped back and closed the door. He was walking down the corridor when he saw Cassie headed toward him.

"How's Sam?"

"Sleeping, and so is Dad" Cassie eyes widen

"Jack's back? Let's go and tell Mom." They walked to the Infirmary and entered to see Janet talking to one of the nurses.

"Mom, Jack's back." She turned to them.

"What do you mean? General O'Neill is…"

"In bed with Sam, I just saw them," Charlie said smiling.

"What? That can't be."

"It's true Dr. Fraiser. I took his blood Sample over two hours ago. They got the 'gate out of the ground and General Hammond has sent three teams and equipment through to Edora… everyone is alive and well there."

"That is good to know."

"Come on Cassie, let's go and see Uncle George and find out the latest." They turned and raced to the door.

"Nah, let's ask Walter or Siler, they will know what's going on."

"Good idea."

When Jack woke, he opened his eyes and saw Sam was still asleep. He watched her while he stroked her stomach. This made him smile because she was smiling then she opened her eyes and blinked a few times.

"Enjoyed your nap?"

"Mmm, yes I did. Thanks."

"Hungry?"

"Yes."

"What would you like?"

"Subway."

"Ok what sort?"

"Tuna and chicken filet."

"Together?" Sam laughed at the expression on his face.

"No, separate."

"Ok, what bread?"

"Wholemeal and everything for salads with sweet onion sauce."

"Foot long?"

"Yes for both."

"Ok, I'll go into town and get you what you want, anything else?"

"Just you."

"Sure… where's my truck?"

"At home, mine is here. The keys are in my locker."

"Ok, will you be ok will I return?"

"Yes, of course!" He gave her a kiss before he got up and dressed in his civvies that were in his dresser drawers. Before walking out the door, he turned for one more look at Sam.

"I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting."

"Good." He walked out closing the door behind him.

In the locker room, he retrieved his wallet and cell phone, and then he went to Sam's locker and got her car keys. When he got to the parking lot, he looked around for Sam's Volvo. He couldn't find it till he saw the licence plate that he remembered buying Sam for Christmas the previous year.

It read 'TECBAB' and in small print above it 'AIR FORCE RULES' and below was 'CARTER TECNOBABLE'. Jack smiled when he remembered the look on Sam's face. She had burst out laughing when she saw it and showed the others who thought it was funny also.

He walked over to Sam's new SUV to see it was a blue Explorer. He unlocked the doors and got in. He sat looking around for couple of minutes before he started up the engine, then he left, driving into town.

While he was in town, he got Sam some roses and went to a baby shop and picked up a couple of pamphlets. Next he went to Subway to get Sam what she wanted and he got himself something while there. Once done there, he returned to the base, only an hour and a half after he left. When he walked back down to their quarters, he was smiling. When he opened the door he stuck his head in, thinking that he heard voices inside.

"I'm back." Cassie and Charlie turned toward the door.

"Dad!"

"Jack!" They got off the bed and ran towards him at the same time. They both hugged him, which made Sam smile and teary-eyed.

"Hi guys, ease up there, will ya?" They both let go.

"We heard you were back."

"Thanks." He walked in and over to the bed. When Sam saw what he was carrying,

"Oh Jack they are beautiful" Jack had gotten Sam two dozen red roses.

"Well from now on I'm going to spoil you," he said smiling.

He let her smell them while Cassie went to get a vase and water for them. After Sam smelled them, she put then on the bed next to her. Jack understood that she was ready for food and passed her two subway sandwiches. He handed one to his son before sitting down facing chair where Sam was sitting.

"Sam. I got these, I didn't know if you've gotten any thing for the nursery." He showed Sam the pamphlets just as Charlie sat down on the other side of the bed. Sam looked at them then to Jack.

"Jack, I picked out everything last month."

She leaned over and opened the top drawer and pulled out all the pamphlets and showed them to Jack. He looked through them while Sam was eating one of her sandwiches. Jack could see what she had marked in each of the pamphlets. When he finished looking at them, he looked up at Sam and grinned.

"Is this what you want Sam?"

"Yes."

"Well then you shall have it… what's today?"

"Friday."

"Ok." He turned to his son.

"Charlie, want to help me spend money tomorrow on the nursery?"

"Can Cassie come?"

"Sure."

"Sweet." Sam laughed just as Cassie walked back into the room.

"Here, I manage to find this jar." She put it on the dresser then picked up the roses and put them in it.

"There that's better."

"Thank you, Cassie," Sam said.

"You're welcome."

"Hey, Cassie, want to help Dad and me tomorrow spending money on the nursery?" Cassie smiled.

"Sure, why not, it will be fun." Jack looked at them both.

"What have I gotten myself into?" They all laughed, except for Jack who looked at the three of them.

"Ok kids, I want to spend some time with my wife, so see you kids tomorrow morning."

"Ok Dad. Come on Cassie, they have five months of catching up to do."

"Ewwww. I didn't want to hear that Charlie!" They walked out the door closing it behind them.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Jack turned to look at Sam who was smiling while eating.

"Well Charlie is right; we do have five months of catching up to do."

"Don't remind me Jack… any ideas… sex is out of the question."

"I'm sure we can think of something else," he said smiling.

They both talked while enjoying their dinner. When finished, Jack walked down to the mess hall, and then returned with four bottles of water. He passed two to Sam, and then he walked around to his side of the bed, removed his clothes and got into bed. He had his arm around Sam's shoulders as they watched TV. Sam had been ordered on bed rest. They watched TV for a couple of hours before they decided to call it night since Sam was tired still.

The next morning, Jack and Sam showered together before leaving their room for breakfast. They were lucky to have a bathroom ensuite. Since Sam's stomach had gotten so large, she was confined to a wheel chair. Jack pushed Sam down to the mess hall and he got her what she wanted. Then he got himself some breakfast before joining her at the table. They both talk while having breakfast about what they want to do after the kids are born. When they finish their breakfast, Cassie and Charlie walk into the mess hall and over to them

"Morning Jack, Sam"

"Morning kids ready to do some shopping?"

"Yep, Sam do you want to come with us?"

"No thanks. I have some paper work to do in the labs. You guys go and have fun."

"Ok, come on Dad."

"Ok, ok." He stood and walked around, then bent over and gave Sam a kiss.

"Don't work too hard."

"I won't. Have fun."

"We will. Is there anything you want me to bring back?"

"Peperoni pizza and you."

"That I can handle." He gave her another kiss before Charlie and Cassie pulled him away.

"Ok, I'm going." Sam grinned at the three of them as they walked out the door, and then returned to her breakfast smiling.

Charlie, Cassie and Jack went into town after they walked back to Jack's quarters to pick up his wallet and cell phone, which had been on charger all night, and Sam's keys. When they got into town, they went to the first store where they brought what Sam had marked on her pamphlet. They walked out of the shop an hour and 20 minutes later with a cart full of baby things. Once that was in the car, they found the next store and brought more things.

When they had managed to get everything in, they decided to take the things home, so they headed to the new house. On the way they stopped off at the grocery store to buy a few things, then they were on their way again. Jack turned down the road and drove for a few minutes until he saw the house.

"It that the house?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Holy crap, you weren't kidding when you said it was huge." Cassie giggled from the back seat.

When Jack turned down the driveway, he could see the front of the house. It was a two-story log home, with a triple garage attached. The house was five times longer than Sam's old house. He could see the front doors, which were twice the size of his front door of his old home and there two of them. When he pulled up in front of the house, he turned the motor off and got out just as the kids did.

He looked around to see tree hedge growing around the boundary of the property. The driveway was in gravel with concrete edging. He could see trees that were planted in different areas and flowerbeds in around the house. Jack turned and passed Cassie the keys so she could open up the house while he gave Charlie a hand with carrying things from the car into the house. Then Cassie joined them and took some bags in too.

"This way, Dad." Jack followed Charlie into the foyer, which was twice as big as his old living room.

He followed Charlie through double doors then turned right to the stairs, and up them. The stairs were over three meters wide. Jack followed Charlie up them then they turned left and walked until he stopped at a door. Charlie opened it and walked in, Jack followed him. When he was in, he was shocked when he saw the size of the room.

"Is this the master bedroom?" Charlie laughed.

"No, Dad, that's next door, this is the nursery."

"Oh, it's bigger than my old room."

"Half again as big, Dad, all the rooms are like this one except for the master bedroom."

"Really?" They set the packages on the floor, and then Charlie showed him the bathroom. There was a tub, walk in shower, hand basin and toilet.

"All the rooms are the same. Come on let's get the rest of the stuff in and I'll show you around."

"Ok. Where's Cassie?"

"Laundry room."

"Oh." Jack followed Charlie into the master bedroom. Jack was shocked when he saw the size of it.

It was three times bigger than the nursery. There was a new king-sized bed, with a mirrored dresser and two chests of drawers, and then he remembered that he and Sam had picked out the new bedroom suite before he went to Edora. The bathroom had a double size Jacuzzi, his and hers hand basins, walk in shower that can fit six people into it and a toilet.

"Wow! Sam sure threw in everything."

"She did. Look at the mirror." Jack looked at the two mirrors which were joined together.

"Press the mirror inwards down here and let it go," Charlie said.

So Jack did that and when he let it go, he found a medicine cabinet stocked with his personal hygiene supplies. He grinned thinking how thoughtful and thorough Sam had been.

"Nice."

"Cool huh, Dad? All the bathrooms have got them.

Charlie then showed Jack the walk-in closet where all their clothes, shoes, and accessories had been stored. After showing Jack the room, he led Jack to his own room, which was at the other end of the house. When they walked in, Jack saw there were posters on the wall, a new chest of drawers, and a double bed with blue duvet cover on top, there were boxes on the bed and chest.

"I haven't had time to put everything away, yet."

"I can see that. Why a double bed?"

"It's the in thing with teenagers today… Sam bought it with the chest of drawers over a month ago as a thank you for being there for her in the past few months."

"That was good of her."

"It was." Jack looked around the room then at his son.

"How many bedrooms are there?"

"Eleven bedrooms, six bathrooms just up stairs."

"You're joking!"

"Nope. Come on." They walked to the stairs. Across from the stairs were doors and Charlie opened the set of double doors to the left. He stepped inside and the light turned on. Stored on shelves and in cubby holes were sheet sets, towels, vacuum cleaner, cleaning products, bottles of liquid hand wash, and packages of toilet paper. There were also extra containers of shampoo, conditioner, and body wash, as well as shaving cream and razors for Jack. He also noticed extra toothbrushes and a second blow dryer for Sam.

"Sam said she would rather have plenty just in case any surprise visitors showed up for a weekend."

"She always thinks ahead." Charlie smiled.

"Let's keep going." They walked out and the lights shut off.

After Charlie closed the doors, he opened the one next to it, and turned the lights on. Then he walked up stairs with Jack behind him. When they got to the top of the stairs, Charlie turned the lights on then stepped further in, so Jack could walk around him. They could see Jack and Sam's old couches, tables, chairs, boxes and containers.

"Wow, so why is all of this up here?"

"Well just in case I invite friends over for the weekend, we can all crash up here, talk, listen to music, and just do what teenagers do, Dad."

"Ok, good idea, plenty of room."

"I know, come on." They moved back down stairs after the lights were turned off.

Charlie showed Jack the rest of the house. The kitchen was almost the size of his old living room. He took a good look at all of it. There was a double-sized dishwasher, double walk in pantry, two refrigerators and a large upright freezer, twin sinks, and plenty of cupboards. The long breakfast bar could seat up to ten people, and inside a bay window area was a dining area with table and ten chairs, and a built in china cabinet.

Jack went to check out the door by the dining area; it was the toilet with hand basin and sensor lights. He walked out and closed the door. Then he walked over to double French doors, he opened them and walked through. Inside, one wall had a built-in china cabinet and shelves. There was a thirty-one piece dining suite with a long green table cloth over the table, with four evenly spaced floral arrangements down the middle. Jack walked through the dining room into another room. While Jack was looking through the house, Charlie and Cassie took care of the things they had bought.

In both the living and family rooms, there were wet bars with beer fridge and small sink. The family room also had a small ice maker behind the bar. Jack checked out the next rooms. He found the laundry room. When he heard both washing machine and dryer going, he noticed the laundry chute, which was next to the washing machine. Then he remembered Charlie showing him where it was from upstairs.

Next he walked down to another door and opened it and walked in. He saw it was an office/study with one wall full of book shelves and in one corner was a built-in computer desk, with Sam's computer on it, as well as another desk under the window, he could tell it was new.

He walked out and down to the next door. There he found four bedrooms, which were the same size as his old bedroom, with full baths connecting two on each side. There was another walk-in closet full of towels, sheets and other linens and supplies, like upstairs but half the size.

He then opened another door and walked in and turned on the lights. Inside was a big movie screen, which was only a quarter of the size of the ones he seen the movie theatre. There were eighteen leather lazy boy chairs with food/beverage stands next to them.

He looked around the room before walking out and turning the lights off. When he opened another door; it was another half bath. Then he walked to the end room, which had double doors. When he opened the doors and entered he saw that it was the games room. There was a new pool table, dart board, even a wet bar with stools and overstuffed chairs around the room.

Jack looked around and saw a corner leather couch with a large coffee table in front of it. The stereo next to it, he recognised as Sam old one. He walked over to the French doors and opened them. He walked outside onto the long back patio. He strolled along it as he looked out on the back yard.

He grinned when he saw the barbecue area, with picnic table in a covered area. There was also a large swimming pool with slides and fence around it. He stepped down toward the swimming pool to see water in there, three different slides, and a diving board. Lounge chairs had been placed around the pool, with small tables in between them.

He turned and walked over to another area to see that it was a kids' play area. He knew it was from Sam's design that she had done before they got married. There was even a sandpit for the kids to use. He looked around, lost in thought until he suddenly noticed Charlie was standing next to him.

"Sam thought up everything for this place."

"Yeah. She did a great job on it."

"There is something else she designed, and that is a large gazebo. It's in pieces and in the garage."

"Ok. What's Cassie doing?"

"She's unpacking boxes in the office while the laundry is going through the machines. She said she wanted to make a start while we are here."

"Ok. Well, why don't we head back into town and do some more shopping then, when we return, we can start sorting things out while we wait for pizza for lunch."

"Sounds good to me."

"Come on then, let's go get Cassie." They walked towards the house.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"So what do you think of the house now, Dad?"

"It's huge. It will take a while for me to know where everything is."

"I know that feeling, Dad," he said laughing.

They walked inside and down to the office to get Cassie. They locked up and turned on the alarm before they left and headed into town. They went to three different baby shops to buy the rest of the things that were needed for the nursery. They returned to the house just under two and half hours later.

After everything was in the house, Jack called and ordered pizza, while Charlie went to get Jack's tool box from the garage and Cassie went to check on the washing. When Charlie returned, Jack had just finished talking to Sam. They headed upstairs with the two crib kit sets.

While they were busy putting those together, Cassie continued working on the office while the washing was still going through the washer and dryer. When the pizza arrived, Jack and Charlie walked down stairs. Charlie went to get Cassie while Jack answered the door.

They all met in the kitchen/dining area. They shared the two pizzas and washed them down sodas. They talked for the next twenty minutes, and then they went back to what they were doing for the next hour before heading back to the SGC, with cold pizza for Sam.

Cassie and Charlie went to the mess hall for sodas, while Jack walked down to their quarters. When he got there, he opened the door and walked in to see Sam sitting up on top of the bed watching a DVD. She smiled when she saw Jack walk into the room with the pizza box in hand.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Good. How did shopping go?"

"Good. Here." He sat down and passed her the pizza box.

She opened it, picked up a slice and started eating. He could tell she was happy.

"Mmm, just what I wanted."

"Anything to make you happy, Sam."

"I know, Jack, and I do appreciate it. What did you think of the house?"

"It's huge, Sam… I love it!"

"I knew you would."

"Have you seen it?"

"Yes, the day everything was moved in there."

"Ah. I love the barbecue area."

"You know, I planned it just for you. How much shopping did you get done?"

"A lot, Cassie and Charlie had a lot of fun shopping."

"I bet they did. How's the nursery?"

"Charlie and I got the cribs done, while Cassie washed all the baby clothes."

"That was good of her."

"Yes it was. So, what do you want to do tonight?"

"Snuggle in bed with you." Jack smiled.

"I'd love to. Will you be ok for few minutes? I'm going to go see George for an update, and then I'll be back."

"Sure." He kissed her before he left the room.

Jack walked up to his office to see George on the phone, so he sat down and waited until he finished the call. When he did a couple of minutes later, George looked at Jack.

"Is everything ok with Sam?"

"Yeah, she's munching on cold pizza at the moment. So what happened with the Edora mission?"

"I've sent SG2, 3 and 5 with the equipment and gear. We will be calling them tomorrow morning at 0900, our time, to see how things are going and to find out if they need anything else."

"Ok. Well, the good news is: we have a treaty with them. You will need to talk to Daniel about it tomorrow."

"That is good news."

"Yes it is. So what else has been happening since I was trapped on the planet?" Jack and George talked for the next hour before Jack left to return to his quarters.

When he walked in Sam was watching TV. He went into the bathroom and did his nightly routine before he crawled into bed and gave Sam a short kiss.

"Everything alright?" she asked.

"Yep. George just filled me in with what has been happening."

"Ok." She tried to cover a yawn.

"Let's get some rest."

"Sounds good to me." Jack helped Sam get comfortable then he turned off the TV and lights. When he got comfortable himself, he rolled over and gave Sam a kiss.

"'Night, Sam."

"'Night, Jack." He snuggled to her back and rested his hand on her stomach.

"'Night, kids." He felt a kick, which made him smile. He got comfortable then they both closed their eyes and fell into peaceful sleep.

The next morning after breakfast, they both went to the control room since it was almost 0900. Sam was checking on few things when George walked down the steps.

"Morning Jack, Sam."

"Morning, George."

"Want to dial Edora, Sam?" She smiled.

"Sure, Sir." She clicked on the key board, and then the 'gate started spinning. When the wormhole was formed,

"This is Stargate Command calling Stargate niner." They saw Lou Ferretti's face appear on the video screen.

"Morning, Sir… well it's afternoon here," he said smiling.

"Is everything alright there, Colonel?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Is Dr Jackson available?"

"Yes, Sir." He turned his head to look to his side.

"Hey, Daniel, General Hammond wants to talk to you." Then they saw Daniel carrying a laptop with him. When he was close, he smiled.

"General, is everything alright with Sam?"

"Yes she and Jack are here. I need to know about the treaty."

"Ah, yes. I have everything on here. I can send it through now if you like." Sam gave George a nod.

"Do it." They saw Daniel type something then the computer beeped. Immediately afterward, they saw the file had uploaded. When it was complete,

"Daniel we got it, and will look over it all."

"Ok, Jack."

"Do you need anything while you are there?"

"We're good thanks, Jack."

"Ok, we'll call you same time tomorrow."

"Ok, Jackson out." Then the 'gate shut down. Sam turned in her chair and passed George a flash drive.

"General, can you take care of this?"

"Why, Sam?"

"Because, I'm in labor." Everyone in the control room heard what Sam had just said.

"Sam, are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, here let me help you up." Jack helped Sam to her feet.

"Oh, God!" She gripped his arm as she closed her eyes and concentrated on breathing.

"Sam?" Jack was starting to worry when the pain seemed to go on and on.

"You better get me to the Infirmary."

Jack helped Sam down the steps and into the wheelchair, and then he ran yelling for everyone to get out of the way. By the time they reached the Infirmary, Sam had another contraction. Janet hurried out of her office when she heard Jack yelling. When the doors burst open, she saw the look on Sam's face.

"Over here, General." Jack pushed Sam over to the gurney, and then he helped her stand.

"Crap!" She looked down, and then Jack did.

"Crap alright." They looked at each other then they heard,

"General, you want to help Sam out of her wet clothes?"

"Ah… yeah." Janet pulled the curtain around the bed after moving the wheel chair out of the way.

Jack helped Sam get out of her wet clothes and onto the bed, then he put a sheet over her just as Janet poked her head in and pulled the curtain back.

"We're going to move the bed to the isolation room."

"Ok." Janet barked some orders then her staff started moving around the bed, and then they pushed the bed out of the Infirmary.

Jack was holding onto Sam's hand the whole time. Once they were in the room, the staff started starting getting everything set up. While they were doing that, Sam was having another contraction. Once everything was done, Janet checked to see how far Sam was dilated.

"Sam, it will be a while, why don't you try to get some rest."

"Ok, Janet." A nurse walked in with a chair for Jack.

"Thanks, Lieutenant." He sat down while looking at Sam.

"Everything is going to be fine, Sam."

"I know. We will need some of the baby things from home."

"Already brought some of them back with me."

"That's good." They heard a knock and looked up to see Charlie and Cassie standing there.

"How are you, Sam?"

"I'm good."

"I've sent a text message to the others and George has sent a message to the Tok'ra and the Asgard."

"Thanks." She grabbed Jack's hand as another contraction hit.

"Sam, you know what to do."

"I know," she said as she was controlling her breathing, and then she relaxed.

"You know everyone will know by now."

"True… Jack, do you want to have any more children?"

"Why? Do you?"

"I was thinking about it, but we do it the old fashioned way." Jack smiled.

"Well, why not? At least we can keep on practicing until then." Sam laughed.

"Why not? After all, you have five months to catch up on for starters."

"We have the rest of our lives to do that, Sam."

"I know… if we do and after our child or children are born, I'm going to get my tubes cut."

"Well, let us concentrate on these two first."

"Good idea… Oh, boy!" She started to breathe through her mouth.

"I want to push!"

"You heard what Doc said."

"I know." Then she relaxed.

"What something to drink?"

"Yes." Just then Janet entered with a cup of ice chips.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Here you go, Sam. You might want these." She passed them to Sam.

"Thanks."

"The contractions are two minutes apart," Jack said.

"I want to push."

"Sam, as I said before, it will be a while."

"Gee thanks!" She put couple of ice chips in her mouth.

"I'll be back in ten minutes."

"Well, when the kids are born, I'll have to go home and finish doing up the nursery before you and our kids come home."

"I'll be looking forward to going home."

"I bet you will, Sam… You know, we should have a double party."

"Jack."

"Well, why not a belated baby shower and house warming party?" he asked smiling.

"Well if we do, it will have to be a luncheon since it's starting to get cool at night."

"That's a good idea." Then a contraction hit again.

Jack and Sam talked until Janet returned. By that time, the contractions were on top of each other. Janet checked and she gave the two nurses orders, then she turned to Sam.

"Ok, Sam, when the next contraction starts, you push." Then Sam started to push, and then relaxed, and then she pushed again.

"That's it, Sam, you're doing really well." Sam pushed then relaxed to take a couple of deep breaths, and then she pushed again, and then relaxed.

"Ok, Sam, one big push."

Sam then pushed and squeezed Jack's hand, as she screamed. Then she relaxed as they both heard the baby wail as it took its first breath.

"It's a girl."

"Grace."

"General, want to do the honors?"

Janet passed him the scissors, so he could cut the cord. When he did, he passed them back to Janet then returned to Sam's side and gave her a kiss.

"She's beautiful, just like you."

"You think so?"

"Yes! I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed her again, just as Janet walked around to the side of the bed.

"Here you go." She put the baby in Sam's arms.

"She is beautiful, Jack."

"Just like her mother." Sam looked at him then down at their daughter.

"Ah, Janet, can you take her?"

Sam passed the baby to Janet, and then she grabbed Jack's hand as she started to push. Janet passed the baby to the nurse then returned to the end of the bed.

"That's it Sam, you doing good, the baby is crowning already." Sam relaxed and took a couple of deep breaths, and then she pushed again, repeating the process.

"Just one more big push now."

Sam pushed as she screamed, just then the baby landed in Janet hands. Then they heard the baby's first cry.

"It's a boy." Sam sank back in the bed while she relaxed.

"Sam, I'm so proud of you," Jack said. Then he kissed her lips.

"Thanks."

"General, want to cut the cord on this one too?"

Jack stood up and let go of Sam hand. He stepped to the end of the bed, picked up the scissors and cut the cord, then he returned to Sam's side and held on to her hand.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, surprisingly after what I've just been through."

"I'll bet." Just then the alarms went sounded.

"Mom and Dad?" Sam said.

"Could be. You know, when you get out of here, I'm going to spoil you."

"Jack."

"Sam, first thing is a spa treatment, the works." Sam smiled.

"You would do that for me?"

"Yes, and once a month you are going to have that treatment because you deserve it after what you have been through in the past few months when I wasn't here."

"For how long will I be getting to do these treatments?"

"For the rest of your life." Sam laughed, and then grabbed his hand as she started to push.

"Doc!" Jack called out.

Janet turned from the table to see Sam pushing again, so she walked over with a big basin to catch the two placentas, and then she started to clean up Sam.

"How are our babies, Janet?"

"Good. They each have ten fingers, ten toes… And a good set of lungs," she said smiling.

"That's good to hear."

Jack looked at Sam while he was putting his free hand through her hair. Sam looked up at Jack and smiled at him until they heard footsteps. They turn to see two nurses walking over with twins in their arms. They place both babies in Sam arms.

"The baby girl weighed in at seven pounds six ounces."

"That's big," Jack said.

"It is for a twin," Janet said.

"What about our son?"

"Seven pounds eight ounces," the other nurse reported.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Jack and Sam looked at the twins while smiling.

"I'm really happy they waited until Daddy was home," Jack said.

"You can thank them when they are old enough to understand. They are just beautiful."

"Yes they are."

Then their daughter started to cry so Jack stood up and raised the head of the bed for Sam, and then he picked up their son. Sam lifted her top and unclamped her bra to expose her breast, and then she guided Grace to her breast, she latched on and started drinking happily, which made Sam smile. She lay back while watching her daughter nursing. Every now and then, she looked at Jack who was grinning at her still, until their son, JJ, started to cry. Jack helped Sam with his free hand to move her top and unclamp her other bra cup, then he put their son into her arm and help guide him to her breast, which he latched on to straight away.

Jack sat on the edge of the bed looking at the three of them, thinking about what had happened in the past nine months. He was married to the women he loved, Charlie loved Sam and he was happy because his father was happy. When Grace finished nursing, Jack lifted her up and put her against his shoulder, patting her back.

"You know, Jack, everyone will want to know what we had."

"I know, they can wait for a little while longer."

"I guess so."

"But we can tell out family first."

"Good idea." She looked down to see that JJ had had his fill. She moved him to her shoulder and burped him. Janet walked over to them with a smile on her face.

"How are you feeling Sam?"

"Sore, but I'll live."

"Well, when you are ready, we will move you onto another bed and into a private room."

"Thanks." Janet left them alone for a few minutes.

They talked while their children slept in their arms. When Sam was ready to be moved, Jack went and got Janet. A few minutes later, Sam and was in the private room next to the Infirmary, with the twins in their bassinets sleeping. While they were sleeping, Jack helped Sam have a shower. It was connected to her room, but they had an SF stand guard outside the door to Sam's room.

Jack helped Sam in and out of the shower since there was a chair for her to use while in the shower. Once she was dressed, he helped her into the room and back into bed. Once she was in bed, she closed her eyes and fell into restful sleep. He gently kissed her cheek, then check on the twins before walking out of the room to see their close friends and family there waiting.

"Jack, how's Sam?" Jamie asked.

"Sleeping, and so are the kids."

"That is good news. What did she have?" Jack smiled.

"When Sam wakes up, we will tell you all together. In the meantime, I'm going to get a cup of coffee and some cake. Any of you care to join me?" He walked away from them. They all followed, asking about the twins.


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Thank you every one for your wounderful reviews so far. Yes i know you all hate cliff hangers, who dosn't, LOL. As for Jack not telling thier family about the twins, well he will in this chapter and i know you all going to love/hate me once again at the end of this clif hanging chapter. so enjoy and yes i would love feed back from you guys/girls. so enjoy :D**

Chapter 29

A couple of hours later, Jack went to check on Sam. When he walked in, he smiled when he saw her awake. He closed the door then walked over and sat on the bed, leaning over and giving her a kiss.

"Enjoy your nap?"

"Yes, what have you been doing in the last couple of hours?"

"Escaping the family, they keep bugging me about the kids"

"Ah, so when do you want to share the news?"

"When you're up to it"

"How about after lunch?"

"Sure. Want me to get you something?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Ok, I'll be right back." He kissed her, and then he stood, walked to the door, opened it, and walked out, closing it behind him. Sam turned and looked at the sleeping twins and smiled at them.

"I wonder who you are going to take after." She let out her breath and then closed her eyes and waited for Jack to return.

When he did, he got Airman to open the door for him and to close it once Jack was in the room. Sam opened her eyes and smiled when Jack walked into the room, he put the tray down on the table and wheeled it over to the bed, then he sat down facing Sam.

"I spoke to the others, and told them to come visit in an hour."

"Why then, Jack?"

"By that time, the kids should be awake and fed."

"Oh, good plan."

"Here you go, chicken salad with mayo, a bowl of fruit, blue Jell-O, orange juice and a bottle of water."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." They talked while enjoying their lunch.

When they finished, twenty minutes later, Grace woke up. Jack walked over and picked her up while talking to her. He walked over and placed her in Sam's arms after she undid her top and moved it to one side. Jack watched as Grace had her feeding.

They talked until Grace had her fill and was burped. Sam held on to her as she slowly fell asleep in her mother's arms. By that time, JJ was awake so Sam passed Grace to Jack so he could put her in her bassinet. He lifted JJ and spoke to him, like he did with Grace, before passing him to Sam.

"I'll take this tray back. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine thanks, Jack."

He gave her a kiss then picked up the tray then walked to the door and kicked the door twice. The door opened a couple of seconds later, and then Jack walked out.

"Thank you, Airman."

When he returned, he walked in to see that Sam wasn't in the room. He turned to the airman.

"Colonel Carter went to have a shower, Sir."

"Oh… ok thanks." He walked in and sat on the bed looking at the twins.

A few minutes later, Sam returned and got back into bed.

"You look tired still."

"I'm fine."

"Sam."

"I am, Jack, it's normal after giving birth."

"Ok, if you say so."

"Come here." She patted the bed.

He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed looking at her.

"What are you thinking about?"

"How happy I am."

"Are you happy Sam?"

"Yes, I'm happy, because, for one thing, I'm married to the sexiest general in the Air Force." Jack laughed.

"And I have just given birth to two wonderful children that we both remember."

"That's true; anything else?"

"Yes, I'm looking forward to sharing the wonderful news about our children with everyone else."

"Same here. You know, these two are going to be spoiled rotten while they are on base."

"I hope not Jack; you might have to set some rules for when the kids get older."

"Good point, but we know that they will obey the rules if the kids are anything like me."

Sam laughed then quickly covered her mouth for a minute. Then she removed her hand and turned to see the babies were still sleeping. Then she turned to look at Jack again.

"Well if they are anything like you, then we will have a problem." Jack smiled at her.

"Well then, what shall we do?"

"Day care for them."

"Sam, the NID."

"I guess you're right. We'll think of something."

"Yeah. So, up to some visitors?"

"Sure."

"Ok, I'll go and round them up." He leaned forward and gave Sam a kiss then he stood up and walk to the door smiling.

He opens it and walked out closing the door behind him. Jack found their family and told them to meet him outside Sam's room, and then he went to find the others. When he found them all, he walked back to Sam's room where Mark, Jacob, Jamie and Charlie were.

"Are you guys ready?"

"Come on, Dad!"

"Ok, ok." He walked to the door and opened it; he poked his head in and smiled. Then he walked in with the family behind him.

"How are you feeling, Sam?"

"I'm good, Mom."

Jack walked over and picked up Grace first. After he showed her to the family, he put her in Jamie's arms. Then he picked up JJ and put him in Jacob's arms.

"Who is who, Jack?" Mark asked.

"Mom is holding Grace Hannah O'Neill," Sam said.

"She's beautiful," Jamie said smiling.

"Dad, you're holding Jonathan Jack O'Neill, Junior, 'JJ' for short," Jack said smiling, as he sat down on the bed with his arm around Sam's shoulder.

"Jack, why 'JJ'? Why not 'Jake'?"

"Because we already have two sons named Jacob," Sam said.

"Oh." They smiled down at them, and then they passed the babies to Mark and Charlie to hold.

Charlie had a camera with him so there were heaps of photos taken of the babies. They all talked for half an hour before they left so Sam could get some rest before the next feeding time. Jack was the last to leave; he gave Sam a kiss.

"I'll tell the others that they can visit later this afternoon."

"Sounds good to me."

"Now, how about you get some rest?"

"Ok." He gave her a kiss before leaving.

Jack headed into town to do some shopping, and then went home where he spent the next four hours working on the nursery. Then he returned to the base. When he arrived, he went to see Sam and their kids. As he walked into the room, Sam was putting JJ into his bassinet.

"Hey. I hope you haven't had any dinner."

"No, not yet why?" He lifted the bags in his hands.

"What have you got there?" She got back into bed and watched Jack walk over and sit on the bed, putting the bags between them. When opened it them, Sam got a whiff of mouth-watering aromas.

"Mexican!"

"Yep."

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome, so enjoy." They both enjoyed their Mexican dinners while they talked about what they were going to do when they get home.

After dinner, they talked for another half an hour before Jack left Sam to get some sleep. He went to find where the others were, only to discover that Jamie and Jacob had been recalled by the Tok'ra Council. Cassie and Charlie had left with Mark since Janet was in surgery because a team returned from off world with wounded. Jack decided to go to his office to read reports and memos for the next few hours before going to his quarters to get some sleep.

The next morning when he walked into the private room where Sam and the twins were, Sam was sitting up in bed eating her breakfast. He walked over to where the twins. They were both awake looking at him. He smiled at them both and gently stroked their cheeks, and then he turned and walked over to the bed and gave Sam a morning kiss.

"Morning, Sweetheart."

"Morning, have you had breakfast yet?"

"No, I came to see you and our kids. How were they during the night?"

"Good. They woke up twice for feeding and changing."

"How about I go and get some breakfast. Then when I return, I'll help you bathe the twins."

"We'll be waiting."

"Sweet." Sam smiled.

"I'll be back in about twenty minutes."

"I'll be here."

He gave her a kiss before leaving her to finish her breakfast.

Jack walked to the mess hall where some of the personnel saw him and congratulated him on the birth of the twins. He was sitting at one of the tables eating his breakfast when a team walked into the mess hall to get their breakfast. Jack heard,

"Hey, have any of you seen Colonel Carter in the last two days?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well she's always in the control room or her lab."

"She is on maternity leave."

"I know that, but why is she still on the base?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, SG1 and General O'Neill are trapped on another planet?"

"Are they dead?"

"We don't know."

"Well, if they are dead, who is going to help take care of Colonel Carter and her baby?"

"We all are. We're all going to be there for them and don't you get any funny ideas Major, just remember, she out ranks you."

"So what? Who would want to be married to an old man like General O'Neill, anyway?"

"That is enough, Major, am I clear? And have some damn respect for both Colonel Carter and General O'Neill, am I clear?" Colonel Dixon asked.

"Yes, Sir"

"Good. Now shut up and eat up."

Jack watched them. He hadn't seen the major before, but he did remember reading his file: he was single and he had done three overseas tours and he had a clean record. When Jack finished his breakfast, he stood and walked over to the team.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Morning." They looked up in shock, well three of them did. Since Jack was in civilian clothes, they remained seated. Jack looked at the major.

"Major Hall, I heard what you said about General O'Neill. What is your opinion of him?"

"Well, all I know is that he's a dangerous man, he's ex- black ops, crazy for going on suicide mission and just crazy. Why do you ask?"

"Just asking. What about Colonel Carter?"

The others three members knew that Jack was baiting the major, they knew what Jack was like, so they continued eating while they tried not to smile at the same time.

"Well…"

"Off the record."

"Well she's hot. I noticed over half of the male personnel here watch her back side and they also think she is hot and sexy." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Really…? So who do you think is the right guy for her?"

"Someone her own age, someone like me."

"In your dreams, Hill," Colonel Dixon said. Hill turned to his CO.

"What about you, Sir? Don't you find Colonel Carter hot?"

"Colonel Carter is a beautiful woman, yes, but she's not my type."

"Then what is your type, Colonel?" Jack asked.

"My type is red headed, with a hot sexy temper that goes with it. It's a turn on, Sir. As a matter of fact, she just walked into the room. Excuse me; I'm going to see if she can take care of a large problem for me." He stood and walked toward a nurse who was getting a cup of coffee.

He said something in her ear. She turned and smiled at him, and then she grabbed his hand and walked over to the table.

"General O'Neill, you don't mind if we use one of the VIP quarters for an hour or so do you, Sir? I just got off duty and I know that this hot colonel has a big problem that needs to be taken care of, Sir," she said smiling.

"Go for it, Major. Have fun kids."

"Thank you, Sir." They walked out of the room still holding hands.

Jack turned to the shocked major, who had just gone very pale, while the other two team members tried not to laugh.

"Now you know who I am. Excuse me I'm going to go and see my hot sexy wife and our kids." He turned and walked to the door just as the two men burst out laughing.

"Hill, you are so screwed."

"Why didn't you warn me?"

"And what… miss out on all of this?"

"Who was the nurse who walked out with the Colonel?"

"That was his wife. They were high school sweethearts and have been married for twenty years."

"Twenty years, wow!" Jack walked down the hall smiling.

Sam was waiting for him when he reached her room.

"Hey. Ready to give our kids their first baths?"

"Yes."

"Good. Oh, there's a Major Hill, he's new on SG5. Have you met him?"

"Yes, few times. Why?"

"He said you're hot and sexy. Oh, and Dixon and his wife are in one of the VIP rooms," he said smiling.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, come on I'll tell you all about it while we bathe our kids."

"Ok." Jack helped Sam out of bed and she put on a robe.

Then Jack picked up the bag that had their kid's things in it. He picked up JJ, while Sam picked up Grace. They walked down to the shower room. When they walk into the room, Jack put the bag on the bench, then walked over and put the plug in the drain in of one of the sinks turned the taps on.

While that was filling, he looked down at his son who was looking up at him. Sam was pulling things out of the baby bag. He turned back to the water and tested it, when the water was warm and the sink was less than half full, he turned off the water.

Then laid JJ on the counter beside the sink and unwrapped his blanket. Sam was doing the same with Grace. When done and their diapers were taken off, they gently lifted them and then they held their babies in the water so they could get used to it.

They both smiled when the babies moved their arms and legs around while looking at their parents. They managed to give them their first baths, without too much trauma for anyone. They wrapped the clean, happy babies in soft fluffy towels that Jack had brought from home. Then they dressed them in some of their new outfits that Jack had included in the bag.

Once JJ was dressed, Jacked picked him up and put him in one arm, and then Sam put Grace in his other arm. They walked to the door and Sam opened it to see Charlie and Cassie standing there.

"Hi, Dad. Did we miss out on their bath?"

"Yes you did."

"Damn. Oh, well there's always next time."

"Yes there is."

"Here, let us take care of the kids and I'll return with some dry clothes for you and Sam."

"Thanks, Cassie." Cassie and Charlie took the kids from Jack's arms.

"I'll be back in few minutes."

"Ok." They walked away while talking to the kids.

Jack turned and walked back into the locker room and closed the door. He walked over to Sam and pulled her in to his arms and gave her a kiss.

"Why don't we share a shower stall, Sam?" He flicked his eyebrows at her.

"Mmm, that's not a bad idea." She gave him a kiss then she walked over to her locker and she started taking off her robe.

He went to his locker and opened it, and then he started taking his clothes off as well. A couple of minutes later they were in one of the shower stalls washing each other while kissing when they heard the door open, so they both froze.

"It's only me. Here you will need these." They heard Cassie walk to the stall where Jack and Sam were and she put her hand behind the curtain. She was holding their toiletry bags; they grabbed them and put them on the shelf.

"Thanks, Cassie," Sam said.

"Have fun you two." Then she walked away.

They heard the door open, then close, so they knew that they were alone.

"So, Mrs O'Neill, when do you think Doc will let you and our kids go home?"

"Today. Why?"

"Just asking."

"Why, Jack?"

"Oh, it's just that we need food for home."

"Ah, well how about after our shower, you go and get some food for home while I get some rest? I'm still feeling a bit tired, and you can pick us up this afternoon."

"Sure, let's finish up here and get you back to bed."

"Sounds good to me." They finished their shower a few minutes later.

After they got out, dried off and got dressed, they sorted out their things before walking out of the locker room together. They headed back to the private room and walked in to find Charlie and Cassie playing chess.

"The kids are asleep."

"Thanks, guys." Sam took her robe and slippers off, then she climbed back into bed. Jack gave her a kiss before he, Charlie, and Cassie left.

Jack turned the main light off so there was only a lamp on, and then he closed the door behind him.

"Charlie, Cassie, I need your help."

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Sam and the kids are coming home today."

"Oh no, the nursery!"

"Yes! Come on, let's go. We have a lot to do and very little time to do it." They headed to Jack quarters where he retrieved his jacket, wallet and car keys.

They left together and travelled to the surface and walked over to Sam's SUV. Once they all got in, Jack drove them into town. They went to the grocery store where they brought a lot of things for the house, and then they headed home.

When they got there, they took the bags of food in and put everything away. When done, Cassie worked in the office finishing putting books away, while Jack and Charlie went upstairs to finish working on the nursery. They stopped for some lunch, and then continued working.

When all the books were put away, Cassie then organized Sam's computer and got it going for her. When finished there, she walked up stairs and made their bed for them and got things set up in the bathroom. When everything was done, she went to see how the nursery was coming along.

When she walked in she was shocked to see cartoon posters on the wall, both cots and bassinets together and made up, the changing table set up, everything was done. They were putting the clothes away when Cassie walked into the room.

"Wow! You two did a great job on this room."

"Thanks, Cassie. We're almost finished."

"That's good. Sam's going to love this room."

"We hope so." When they had finished putting everything away, they looked around the room with satisfied smiles on their faces.

"Come on, let's go get Sam and the kids," Jack said.

They walked out of the room, down the stairs and out the door after the alarm was set. They all got into the SUV and headed back to the SGC with the babies' car seats. When Jack walked into her room, Sam was getting dressed.

"Hey, ready to go home?"

"Almost. Have you got the car seats with you?"

"Yep, right here." He put them on the bed then he gave Sam a kiss.

"Have the kids been fed?"

"Yes, half an hour ago."

"Ah. Well, Charlie is saying over at Doc's tonight so it will give us a chance to be alone with our kids tonight."

"That's good of him."

"Yes it is."

He walked over to see the twins were awake, so he picked Grace up first and walked over to the bed and put her, in her car seat. Then he did the same with JJ while Sam finished getting dressed. When she was ready and her bag had been packed, Jack carried both car seats while Sam carried her bag. They walked out of the room and towards the elevators.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Sam's SUV to see their bags, which had been in their quarters, were now in the back of the SUV. Sam opened the back door for Jack, and then she walked around to the hatch and opened it so she could put the bags inside, and then closed it.


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Sorry for posting this late, been busy doing house work. There are two chapters left in this story, enjoy reading this chapter**

Chapter 31

She smile when she saw a window sticker '_Caution twin babies on board',_ then she walked around and opened the back door so she could put the seat belt in place for Grace.

"Jack, who got the sticker for the back window?"

"Cassie saw it when we were shopping the other day."

"Ah, now people will now know we just had twins."

"Yep," he said grinning. Once their kids were safely buckled in, they got in with Jack driving.

"Let's go home. Oh, George will be covering for me for two weeks, so I can help you with the twins, as well as move our furniture wherever you want it."

"That was good of him."

"We planned this before I went to Edora."

"Ah." Jack started the engine, and then they were on their way home.

By the time they arrived at the house, the kids were asleep. They carried their kids up into the nursery. When Sam walked in, she gasped when she saw the room. It was done in a stars and moon theme. She smiled when she saw the posters and glow-in-the-dark stars that were on the walls and ceiling.

"Wow, Jack, you and Charlie did a fantastic job on this room. I love it!"

"I'm pleased you do." They put the twins in their bassinets then they watched them sleep while they stood with their arms around each other.

"Welcome home, kids."

Jack picked up both parts of the baby monitor and turned them on, then he put down the transmitter. He held onto Sam's hand and pulled her out of the room closing the door, part way. Then they walked down to the master bedroom. When they walked in, the bed was already made. Sam looked around the room for the first time since everything was moved into the room. Then she looked at Jack and pulled him in to her arms and gave him a kiss.

"Welcome home, Sam."

"It's good to be home." She gave him another kiss.

"Since the kids are sleeping…" She put her hand on to his crotch and started rubbing it.

"Sam?" She smiled when she felt him stating to go hard.

"Sam, are you sure?"

"Yes, Mom and Anise healed me when they visited, so 'yes'."

"Sweet!" He kissed her, and then they removed each other's clothes. They worked their way over to the bed and got under the covers.

They slowly made love, taking their time like they did their first time. Afterwards, Sam snuggled up to his side.

"This is one of the things I missed most while I was on Edora," he said looking at Sam.

"What's that, the bed?"

"Making love with you."

"Really?"

Yep. Every morning when I woke up, I had a major hard-on after I dreamed about making love to you. I knew one day I'd be coming home to you and our children."

"Well, you are home, and so are our children."

"And I have you to thank for that."

"Jack, were you ever tempted to sleep with one of the Edorans?"

"No, but there was one… Laira, she was nice, she let me stay in her home, with her son, while we were trapped there. I noticed she was starting to flirt with me but I wasn't flirting. One day she went to kiss me, but I stopped her. I told her that I was married and that you were expecting twins. She said it would take many moons before someone came… I told her that I knew you; I knew you would find a way to get me and SG1 home and you did… She wasn't happy the day I came home, I saw it on her face, I think she was hoping for me to stay and to forget about you."

"Her plan didn't work, did it?"

"No. The others noticed it and when I wanted to be alone, the others stopped her from following me."

"Ok, well you are home now."

"Yeah, I've been dreaming about this moment since I was first stuck on the planet."

"Has your dream come true?" He smiled, and then rolled till he was on top again smiling down at her.

"Yes, and as you said, I have five months of catching up to do." He waggled his eyebrows at her, which made her giggle.

"What have I told you about giggling, Colonel?"

"I know." Then she giggled again.

"Well, then you going to have to be punished for that." Then he disappeared under covers.

"Jack what… oh!" Jack made Sam scream out his name three times before they made love again, which made her scream out his name again before he collapsed on top of her.

"I need food if we going to do that again." Sam giggled. He moved so he could look at her and then he gave her a kiss.

"Sam, what would you like for dinner?"

"Chinese?"

"Sounds good to me. You make the call and I'll go get it."

"Sounds good to me… you know we have christened our new bed" she said smiling at him.

"I know… later we can christen the shower." Sam laughed.

"I like that." He kissed her once more before rolling off her and getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom.

Sam watched him walk into the bathroom before she moved over and picked up her cell phone to call their favorite Chinese restaurant and order dinner. When she hung up and put her phone back on the bedside table, Jack opened the door and walked back into the room.

"It'll be ready in twenty minutes."

"Ok, I'll get dressed and go get it. What did you order?" Sam smiled.

"You will see. Take your truck. It hasn't been used in a month." Jack was getting dressed while they were talking.

"Who used it last?"

"Dad did when he took it into the garage. It was due for an oil and filter change and scheduled maintenance. It needed a new tire and windshield wipers, which it were taken care of at the same time."

"Ok, thanks." Sam got out of bed, walked over to him and gave him a kiss before she walked to the bathroom swaying her hips at him.

"Damn you, Sam." Sam giggled as she closed the door and yelled out,

"The night is still young." Jack smiled at her comment as he walked out of the bedroom.

He checked on the kids who were still sleeping before he walked down stairs and picked up his keys. In the garage, he found his big truck.

When Sam walk back out and into their bedroom she walk to the window to see Jack driving his truck out of the garage and down the long drive way. She grabbed her car keys and walked out to her SUV. She gathered some of the bags, then walked inside and up to the bedroom where she went through them all, sorting out what needed washing and what didn't.

Once finished and the bags were put away, she walked back down stairs to get the rest of the bags. She locked her SUV, before returning to the bedroom to finish sorting out the bags' contents. She checked on the babies before walking down stairs to see what was where in the house.

Sam walked around the house to see what needed to be done. She walked into the study/office to see all her books on the shelves and her computer in the corner with a note attached to it. She looked at the note and smiled.

'_Sam, I got your computer up and going, all you need to do is check everything out. Have fun, Cassie' _

She looked around the room then checked out the rest of the house before returning to their bedroom. Just as she walked into the room, she heard Jack's truck travelling down the driveway. She took off her robe and slippers, and then she got back into bed and waited for him. A few minutes later Jack walked in with bags of food and two bottles of water.

"Here we go." He passed the bags to Sam, and then he put a bottle of water on her bedside table, before walking around to his side.

He put his bottled water on his bedside table then he took off his clothes and got into bed and turned on his bedside lamp, since it was starting to get dark outside. Sam got out a couple of containers and sets of chop-sticks. She passed one container and set of chop-sticks to Jack.

They talked while eating dinner and sharing each other's food. When it was all gone, and so was half bottle of water each, Jack took the rubbish down stairs. He returned, got back into bed and snuggled up to Sam and gave her a kiss.

"How are you feeling, Sam?"

"Good, you?"

"Same here, now that that I have had my fuel and rest" he said smiling at her.

He leaned over and kissed Sam. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he rolled till he was on top of her. They made love again, with Jack collapsing on top of Sam

"Geez, I'm getting too old for this."

"No you're not!" He looked at her.

"You think so?"

"I know so." Kissed her, then they both rolled until she was on top.

"My turn." She sat up and started moving.

A few minutes later, Sam was lying down on his chest after they had made love again.

"Sam, you were so hot while on top." She moved, so she could look at him, and smiled.

"You think so?"

"Yep!"

"That's good to know." She gave him a kiss, and then they heard one of the kids waking up.

"Feeding time," she said when they broke the kiss.

Then she rolled off Jack and got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She walked back out putting her robe on as she walked out the door. Jack lay there listening to Sam through the baby monitor, which made him smile. He got up and went into the bathroom to relieve himself and wash his hands, then returned to bed. He turned the TV on to see what was on until Sam returned. When she did, she took off her robe and got back into bed

"The kids are asleep."

Sam snuggled up to his side while they watched a movie and finished their drinks.

"Doh!" Sam turned to Jack.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot to tape The Simpsons." Sam giggled.

"I put it on record while I was downstairs checking over the place."

"Ah, thank you, Sam." He gave her a kiss.

"You have five months of the Simpson's to catch up on."

"You taped them all?"

"Yes."

"Sweet! You shall be rewarded." He kissed her and they made love again.

"Well that sure is some reward," she said.

"I try to please. Do you want to watch the rest of the movie or get some sleep?"

"Sleep."

"Sounds good to me." He turned off the TV, then the lights. They snuggled under the blankets in each other's arms.

"This is the life." Sam giggled.

"It's good to be home."

"Yes it is. Good night, Sam."

"'Night, Jack." They kissed before they closed their eyes and fell into restful sleep for few hours.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Over the next two weeks, they got themselves into a routine and knew when the babies would wake to be fed and changed. By that time, all the pieces to the Edoran DHD had been found. Sam went off world to start putting them together while Jack looked after the twins.

When she stepped through the gate, SG1 was there to greet her and congratulate her and Jack on the birth of the twins. She showed them photos of the babies, which made them smile. Sam met Laira and she had a chat with the Edoran about Jack, letting her know that she is his wife, which shocked Laira. Sam showed the woman the photos of their twins, so the women would know that Jack had been telling the truth all along.

It took a week before Sam was ready to try to dial Earth after it was connected to the Stargate. Every one cheered when it worked. During the week, Sam had been using one of her naquadah reactors to power the 'gate and for Teal'c to dial Earth every night so she could go home to her family.

Two days after Sam got the DHD working, SG1 and the other teams returned to Earth. Their sixteen old children stopped by one weekend to see the house and their brother and sister. They visited with Jack and Sam for a short while.

They knew about the births and that Thor had given them their memories like a dream so they would know and understand. When the school holidays were over, Charlie started his final year at Colorado High School. He had joined their baseball team and he and Cassie had become closer, which Sam and Jack had noticed over the previous few months while Charlie had been living with them.

When Jack returned to work on a Monday morning, Sam stayed at home looking after the twins. She worked out the best time to go to the gym to work out and to go shopping. When the twins were two months, old Sam took them to the SGC so Janet could give them a check-up. While Janet and her staff were fussing over them, Sam went to see Jack. He was in his office when she entered.

"Hey," he said smiling

"Hey, yourself. How has your morning gone?"

"Just the usual: briefing teams, signing supply orders, fending off alien attacks, reading memos."

"Ah."

"Where are the kids?"

"Janet has them; it's time for their monthly check up."

"Ah." Sam walked around his desk, leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"So anything new happening today?"

"Yes. The Chief of Staff called. He asked for volunteers to go to high schools and universities to give a presentation to the students to encourage them to join the Air Force. It's our turn."

"Yeah, I remember those. When is it?"

"Next Thursday and Friday, why?"

"I can do it."

"Sam, are you sure?"

"Yes, Jack, I'm sure."

"Who will take care of our kids?"

"When is SG4 due for some down time?" she asked smiling. Jack thought about it and smiled.

"I can arrange for them to have those two days off."

"Good. Who knows, I might see more of our children."

"Who knows, Sam, who knows." He looked at his watch then stood.

"Care to join me for some cake?"

"As long as it isn't chocolate."

"Well there is only one way to find out." They walked out of the office and down to the mess hall after Jack spoke to Walter.

When they got there Sam got herself a bottle of orange juice and a slice of vanilla cake while Jack got himself a cup of coffee and a slice of chocolate cake. They sat at one of the tables and talked for the next fifteen minutes. Then they went to the Infirmary to see the twins sleeping in their stroller and a nurse not too far away.

Sam spoke to the nurse for a minute then she picked up the baby bag and followed Jack who was pushing the stroller. When they got to the elevator, they both got in and headed down to level twenty-seven where Jack gave Sam a kiss before the doors opened. He stepped off and turned and they smiled at each other before the doors closed. Jack returned to work while Sam headed to the surface then back home before the babies awoke.

A week later, Mark showed up at their house. He let himself in since Sam was expecting him and he had a key.

"Sam," he called out.

"In the kitchen, Mark." He walked into the kitchen to see Sam closing the refrigerator door.

"Hey, where are the kids?"

"Upstairs sleeping."

"Ok."

"I just put bottles of breast milk in the fridge. You know where everything is."

"Yes, Sam. You had better get going."

"I know. Have fun."

"Thanks." She picked up her bag, keys and hat before leaving.

"See you this afternoon."

"Ok, have fun."

"Always do." She was out the door and in her SUV, and then she was on her way to the high school.

When she arrived, she got out and put her hat on since she was wearing her dress blues. She got out her bag and a box, which was in the back of her SUV. Then she walked over to the school building. She walked in and spoke to the secretary, then to the principal a couple of minutes later.

After they talked, Sam followed him into the auditorium where the senior class students were seated. Sam and the principal moved the front of the room. Sam put the box on to a table that was there and removed her hat.

Then she turned and stood next to the principal who was talking to the class. He did the introductions, and then he stepped back and left Sam to do her program. Sam spoke about the Air Force, what they would be expected to do if they decided to join, and the rewards. When she finished, she look at them all

"Are there any questions?" Some of them raised their hands. Sam pointed to one of the females.

"In the green top."

She stood and asked, "Colonel Carter, are you married?"

"That is a personal question," the Principal said.

"It's all right. I don't mind answering," Sam said looking at the Principal. She turned to the student who had returned to her seat.

"Yes, I am married. Next question." She pointed to another student who stood.

"Colonel, what does your husband think of you being in the Air Force?" Sam smiled.

"Some of you may remember him as Colonel Jack." She looked at their shocked faces.

"Yes, Colonel Jack O'Neill. He is now Brigadier General O'Neill. For those of you who don't know him, he is also in the Air Force. Next question."

Sam answered one question after another for the next hour, and then she handed out pamphlets to the students. They all got up and mingled afterward. Some of the students walked over to Sam and asked her more questions about the Air Force, which she was happy to answer until it was time for her to leave.

She gathered up her hat and box before leaving the hall. She got into her SUV, then left to go to the next high school. By the end of the school day Sam was tired and her breasts felt about ready to burst. When she got home, Mark was there to greet her.

"How was school?" he asked, grinning.

"Funny. It was good, a lot of them looked interested but we shall see."

"Good. The kids had their feeding half an hour ago and they are in the living room with me."

"Thanks. I'm going to get changed; I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Ok" Sam took her shoes off and walked up to their room where she quickly got changed, and then she walk into the nursery to use the breast pump.

She took it back into her bedroom. She used it for a minute on one breast then on the other, and then back again until four small bottles were full and she felt better. Once finished there, she took the bottles and breast pump down stairs.

She put the milk in to the fridge, and then she put the breast pump part into the dishwasher. Sam was pleased that she had gotten four of them. Once finish there, she got herself a drink then walk into the living room where Mark and the twins were.

"Thanks for looking after them, Mark."

"No problem. I'll be here in the morning, again, to babysit."

"Thanks. Charlie and Cassie will be here soon. They love to fuss over the twins before they get started on their homework." Mark laughed.

"Kids will be kids."

"True." Sam and Mark walked to the front door where Sam opened it while Mark put on his shoes.

"See you tomorrow then."

"Ok. Goodnight, Mark."

"'Night, Sam." As he walked to his car, the school bus stopped outside the gate.

Sam saw Cassie and Charlie step off the bus then walk toward the house while they talked. Mark tooted the car horn and waved at them. They waved back just as he drove past them. Sam walked back inside and into the living room to see the twins were awake and looking around.

"Hello there sweeties, Mommy missed you today."

They held onto her fingers, which made her smile. She looked at them both until Charlie and Cassie walked in the door. Sam could hear them talking.

"Sam?"

"I'm in the living room."

They walked into the living room and saw the twins, so they walked over to them and started talking to them for few minutes. Then they left to go into the kitchen to get a drink, and then sat down at the dining room table where they started on their homework.

Sam sat and relaxed for half an hour, then she got up and started getting dinner ready. While that was cooking, she put a load of washing through then she went to do some house work until Jack came home.


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Thank you all for your reviews. This is the last chapter of this story. there is a new story coming soon called _Shing Dig_. It past of a series that i've been working on for the past five plus years. The first story of the series is called _'Jack secert'_ Please read that for the time being. I'll be posting _Shing Dig_ in the next couple of weeks.**

Chapter 33

By the time dinner would be done, Cassie and Charlie would have finished their homework, the kids would be asleep, and laundry would be going through both washing machine and dryer. When Jack walked into the kitchen to see Sam dishing up dinner, he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and then kissed the back of her neck and put his nose in her hair.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"More of the usual. I hope you cooked enough for Doc and Cassie."

"Yes. Was there an emergency?"

"Yeah, SG13, again." Sam giggled.

"Again? That makes it, what, the second time this month?"

"Third!"

"Ah."

"How was your day?"

"Long! Tomorrow I'm taking the cooler, ice packs and a breast pump with me. I was sore and ready to burst by lunch time. I didn't have time to come home and relieve my breasts."

"Are they much better now?"

"Yes." He moved his hands up and put them on her breasts and gave them a light squeeze knowing how sensitive they were at the moment.

"Jack."

"Yes, Sam?" She knew he would be smiling.

"Behave or else."

"Or else what?"

"No fun for twenty four hours." Sam heard him groan, which made her smile.

"You're not playing fair."

"Yes I am. Can you get Cassie and Charlie? Dinner's ready."

"Sure." He let go of her breasts, stood back and lightly smacked her backside.

"Jack!" She turned to see him grinning before he walked out of the kitchen.

A couple of minutes later they were sitting down to dinner. They were talking about their day when they heard Janet's car pull up outside, so Jack went to greet her, then they walked into the dining room and sat down.

"How are SG13?" Sam asked.

"They are all going to live… again." They all grinned.

"Next time, I'll send them on an easy mission, so maybe they will come back with no injuries," Jack said.

"Jack, no mission is an easy mission."

"I know," he said smiling.

They talked about other things for the next half-hour. After dinner, Charlie and Cassie took care of the dishes and made them all a drink. After they finished their drinks, Cassie and Janet left to go home since it had been a long day for them all. After they left, Charlie went up to his room to listen to his music. While Sam and Jack sat down in the living room to watch some TV until the kids woke up for their feeding.

After they were feed, changed and were back in bed sleeping, Jack and Sam went to bed themselves knowing their kids would be awake in few hours for their next feeding.

The next morning, Sam drove to Denver and spent the day going from one university to another talking to the students there about the Air Force. While there, she saw several of hers and Jack's children. She recognized them by their appearance and because of their ages. After she spoke to them all and answered their questions, she had to leave to go to the next university. That night while in bed with Jack, she told him that she had seen their kids.

"Who do they look like?"

"Both of us, they all have your hair and eyes."

"Really and they have your brains?" Sam laughed.

"Yeah, something like that. They talked to me, not all at once. They were asking me personal questions about you: what it's like to marry a general; what it's like being an Air Force officer, a wife and mother."

"What did you say?"

"I love it and I spend time with my children and husband, which is important to me."

"It is Sam?"

"Yes, it is." She gave him the kiss he seemed to need in reassurance.

"You and our children are important to me, Jack."

"That's good to know."

"Jack, you have always known."

"I know, just joking." Sam propped up on one arm and raised an eyebrow.

"Joking hey?"

"Yes," he said smiling. Sam leaned over and gave him a kiss then she quickly duck under the covers.

"Sam, what…? Oh, Sam, that feels good!"

Sam was giving Jack a blow job. She teased him for half an hour before she moved until she was back up next to him, only to have him flip her on to her back, with him on top.

"You are such a tease. My turn." Then he started teasing Sam with his hands, lips, and tongue. Then they make love before they went to sleep after Jack turned off the light.

Over the next few months, Sam did her normal routine until the kids were six months old. By that time, she and Jack learned that more of their children had joined the Air Force, which made them happy. Sam returned to work while their twins were in a day care centre, which wasn't far from the base.

When they celebrated their first wedding anniversary, Jack gave Sam the eternity ring that matched her engagement ring. He also surprised her by taking her to Ireland for three weeks while Charlie and the twins stayed with Mark and his family. It was a good time since Sam's breast milk had dried up and the kids were eating purred food and drinking formula. When they returned, Jack gave Reynolds and his team two weeks down time.

Sam started going off world but only to the Alpha site and Edora to help with the testing after the treaty was signed and the mining started a week later. When the twins were a year old, the new cadets that were Jack and Sam's children, were told about the SGC, who their biological parents were, and what Loki had done to them. They were shocked but happy to know who their parents were and that they had older and younger brothers and sisters. They finally understood the strange, common dreams they all shared.

When JJ and Grace were eighteen months, old Jack was promoted to Major General. By that time SG1 had killed seven Goa'uld and saved their allies lives on more than one occasion. Shortly after, Sam found out she was pregnant, which made both her and Jack happy because they did it the old fashioned way.

Seven months later, Sam gave birth to twin boys whom they named Connor and Trevor. After they were born, Sam had her tubes cut. Jack had been with Sam for the full term, from morning sickness, to cravings, horny moods, mood swings, all of it. Jack loved every day of it. Sam told him the day of his promotion and he kept his promise.

For their second anniversary, they went to LA for two weeks. They chartered a private flight through an old friend of Jack's, and were able to avoid most of the hassle involved with flying anywhere. They stayed at the Terranea Resort in one of the two bedroom ocean view villas. They enjoyed taking advantage of the spa facilities, with Jack joining Sam for a full-day spa treatment. One day, they ordered the in-room massage service, which Jack thoroughly enjoyed, wondering why he hadn't done that before. They wandered the hiking trails, took a whale-watching day cruise, and Sam even got Jack to join her on one of the resort's Eco-tours. But mostly, they just enjoyed being together.

When Charlie graduated high school, he and Cassie went to the Air Force Academy together, and then they both joined the Air Force. Cassie followed in Janet's shoes and became a doctor. Charlie followed in Jack's footsteps, but avoided the black ops part, which made him happy. When Charlie and Cassie graduated, they got engaged and married three months later at the Air Force chapel.

They both were stationed at the SGC since they both knew the base and personnel there. For a wedding present, Jack and Sam brought some land not far from their place and built a house for them. They got a temporary apartment in town until the house was complete.

Two years later, Jack and Sam's four oldest children got engaged and married within a month of each other, which shock both Jack and Sam, but they were all happy with the news. By that time Sam had been promoted to full colonel.

Three months later, Cassie announced to Jack, Sam and Janet that she was pregnant. They were all shocked but happy for them. Seven months later Charlotte Janet O'Neill was born. She looked like Charlie. Everyone from the base teased Jack, Sam and Janet from the time they found out about Cassie's pregnancy until the baby was born.

Over the next few years, all of Jack and Sam's kids were told who their real parents were after they joined the Air Force. The war with the Goa'uld was over when Trevor and Connor were a year old. Jack, Sam and other personnel were promoted again.

Every year for their wedding anniversary, they flew to a different country for two weeks, so they could relax and enjoy themselves and do what they love doing best: making love. They would to the SGC smiling and tanned.

It was the first time in Air Force history that a husband and wife, who were both generals, worked on the same base together. When Sam was promoted to major general, both she and Jack retired from the Air Force, so they could spend more time with their children and grandchildren.

They still lived in the same house after twenty-five years of marriage. All of their children married and had children of their own. They all still live in Colorado Springs, to this day, as one big happy family who all love to party when something wonderful happens in the family.

The End


	34. Author Notes

Author notes:

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story _**Loki **_If you haven't review yet, please do so

There are more stories to come form me to share with all of you shipper fans, once again thank you all for your feed back, you all make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

J/S shipper Fan

Alison


End file.
